Of Vampires, Angels, and Devils
by LadyDi
Summary: SEQUEL TO GFTH/POSSIBLE OOC: In modern Tokyo, what would be considered real is often mistaken for myth or fire-side stories. But things that AREN'T supposed to exist DO. Bestowed with a horrible power she doesn't want, Kagome must learn to adapt to live.
1. I am the Forsaken

The night was cold...the type where breath comes from beyond your lips in a fog. The streets were wet from the light drizzle that tapered off a little more, barely falling now. The sky was dark with clouds from the earlier downpour. It rained all day, showing that the Earth had a dark side to all those accursed sunny days. The heat was snatched when the warm, shining ball sunk below the surface, letting those that remained hidden from such warmth out to play.

Silence is something that everyone both likes and hates. Silence can cause fear, along with calming someone who's had too much of the opposite. With others, silence isn't taken into consideration. When by yourself, your ears open up to the fact that you are alone and are weak and vulnerable. Fear often leads to panic, and that's when mistakes happen.

Humans are beings of warmth, since their body maintains a constant temperature by working in sync with skin and body to keep them living. Cold, for long periods of time, isn't something they like very well. Some people are trained to ignore, or like to think they do. Animals have weapons against such things in nature, leaving them stronger than living humans. Animals learn to travel in packs, unless they are capable to defend themselves. Human beings trade intelligence for common sense.

Silence can be a good cover for developing haste and fear. Silence by itself is a good catalyst to instill the nightmares every human child is taught to believe in and learn to dread. A single footstep...a whisper of speech...all effective to make that lone traveler look back with slightly wide eyes and plant that little doubt of safety in their minds.

The cold also helps to numb intelligence humans are so well-known for, dulling senses with the thought of freezing. Cold that only humans feel.

Humans never like to give rise to the evil in this world, for they like to believe it doesn't exist. If it doesn't exist, it can't possibly come to get them. To hurt them...to KILL them.

But the evil DOES exist in this world. Evil takes many forms, has many levels it lives in. Every living thing has at least a sliver in the back of their mind that makes them do from something as small to a practical joke, to kill for either pleasure or survival. Some take the evil and embrace it...some deny what they are...and others, like myself, ARE it.

Evil and darkness inhabit everywhere. Even such quaint places such as this. Parks during the day are a thing of beauty. The trees are so green, providing shade along with growing from the light of the sun. Laughter and activity fill the silence, even though silence in a park during the day is welcome.

During the night...silence is a weapon to the children of the dark. To those that embrace what they are...relish in it...ENJOY it. To deny a person that is a perversion of evil and magic, is to deny one's own life. Those that accept what they are, harbor the darkness and silence as their weapons to twist and use as they will. To hunt. To live.

No breeze in the night matters little if you decide how you want to approach the lone traveler. Plans thought out in lengthy magnitude often require open room for change. Especially when monitoring a group of illicit, young, reckless teenagers doing something they shouldn't in a place where they think they won't get in trouble. Under-aged drinking.

Waiting was the hardest part. To hide and wait and watch as they filled themselves with the sour, sweet, or tangy taste of booze...just KNOWING they would be easy prey and ready to attack. It wouldn't take much and a full meal would be right there, with little resistance. There would be no need for another late night excursion for many days if it was that easy. But hunting is NEVER that easy...

Around midnight, the group tottered off in small packs of two or three to their cars, challenging death as well. Spotting the weakest of the small pack was easy from before they separated. Following the one that walked away from the small pack was a breeze. Stealth was rarely needed due to seeing how the child wobbled on those high cut boots of hers.

She didn't seem aware of her surroundings, or that she was alone in a dangerous world, until a few dozen yards...when the cold helped sober her up. That was just fine. A good hunt is rare these days, a true terror hard to find. Humans become desensitized more and more with the bizarre twists that come from the deranged of the world. Those who embrace their evil might actually find existence ACCEPTABLE by humans, if they didn't live in secrecy to survive.

It was easy to spot her mood shift; seeing how her arms tightly crossed over that thick coat she wore to combat the chill, the stiff way her shoulders sat, the few times her head subtly shifted to either side. Checking for safety. If only she bothered to look at a higher altitude...

Jumping across the trees and watching above in the branches is easy when one's senses are developed way beyond a normal human being's. And the ability to fly helps. Hovering would be easier, but not as much fun. Taking delight in the hunt helps make the capture all that more rewarding.

Age helps to perfect the hunting techniques to their utmost peak. The weapons and senses given and attributed to the change at death help. It also makes the evilness of such an easy hunt curve the lips into a grin that would scare death herself. The weapons hidden behind that smile help to scare those that can't fathom such an evil exists.

The chill doesn't come to an evil I belong to, because I am a chill in my own right. I am a paradox, yet I don't care what I am. I only enjoy being it. To be a perfect killing machine, with few weaknesses. I am a monster...a hunter... And tonight, this girl is my prey.

Without a sound, barely breaking a branch as I fly into the open and drop onto the ground a few feet behind the girl I realize is nothing more than a short, mousey thing. She whirls around with wide eyes, clutching at the folds to her coat, before a small part of her relaxes at seeing something not so threatening. But then, that's what I like to appear as. I look like she does, another person out for a late night stroll. But that's where the casualties end.

She blinks behind thick eyelashes, and flashes me a hesitant, but friendly smile. "Hello... I didn't see you there." She quietly greeted, hands still tightly clutching her coat.

A small, mischievous smile curls around my mouth. Her eyes were confused at my sudden appearance, but that was natural. "That's because I didn't mean for you to." With lightening-like reflexes, I fly to her with a hand extended and grab her throat. She shrieks and only gets a single step back in retreat. Hands grip mine as she struggles, to no avail. Even if she was a weight lifter, she wouldn't be able to pry my hand loose. My fingers give a small squeeze, gurgles coming from her breath.

She gives a gasp of surprise as I float up and quickly press her back against a tree. Her face is the epitome of terror and horror as her eyes try to assess what I am. "Don't...don't, please..." She squeaks out, fingers clawing at my hands. Her nails dig moon-shape gouges on my skin, but in the matter of seconds, they heal and leave no scars. An evil smile curves my lips, revealing my weapons...and the things nightmares are made of. "You...what...ARE you?!" She heavily whispers, tears falling. Her eyes widen as far as they go as she stares at something she's unable to comprehend.

I can feel every bit of her shaking. Her erratic breathing is evidence enough.

The smile widens. What am I? It's simple. I am what I am. I am power. I bring death. I come to satisfy my hunger. "I am the forsaken." I mysteriously rasp. My hand makes it hard to go for an easy opening, so I open her coat and find a bared shoulder. I give her soft skin a sensual, appreciative look with my dark eyes. "So beautiful..." I murmur.

"No...NO, PLEASE!!" She whispers, the plead meant to come out as a shriek.

I ignore her human pleads, also the cries of pain as my teeth reach their goal. Her blood is warm, despite the cold. It tastes good on my tongue and I can't help myself.

I remember to stop before draining the last bit, knowing that my own destruction will come from draining her completely. As I drink, I sink to the ground until I'm cradling the mousey girl in my arms. She looks even more beautiful pale as death and as I hear her extremely shallow breathing, I take a bit of pity from what's left of the sliver of my own humanity and break her neck.

Allowing her to die. To do what I can and cannot do. Like I said, I am a paradox. I am alive, but I am also dead.

I am, and bring death.

I bring salvation to the living that eventually die.

I am a murderer.

I am a vampire that survives.


	2. Let the hunt begin

Schoolwork is something NO ONE can avoid when they're a teenager. Tests, studying, homework... It's something that every junior high and high schooler have in common. There's no getting out of it, not even under the ODDEST of circumstances.

Math is one of the hardest subjects anyone can ever go through, unless the person has a talent for it. Learning something that you never knew existed before and comprehending it...sucks. Especially when one leads a busy life.

So trying to pull something that you tried to comprehend from a human brain in a math test is about as bad as trying to study for one. The pressure of failing, the worry if you're putting down the right answer... It's a wonder half the people in here are so calm.

There is not one part of me that is as calm as the others, not internally anyway. My face is one of concentration, but I'm a jumble of nerves. After school is over, I have to go back to the feudal time and hunt for more shards. It's exhausting as well as exciting. Leading a double life like this with someone like Inuyasha...yet it's putting MY life on edge right now. With everything that's happened with Naraku, Kikyo, and the rest of the Shikon no kakera, it's a wonder I'm still alive half the time. I'm a sure shot with my arrows anymore, but I can still miss and that's what scares me.

I blink and realize I spaced off and chide myself on it. Though Inuyasha often crosses times and spends it with me, which is very much welcome, I shouldn't do the same. His world isn't like mine at all and he doesn't have NEAR the amount of responsibilities I do. So, with a deep breath, I close my eyes and quietly exhale. It helps to put me back on focus, even if I look at the problem and cringe a little bit. Only twenty more problems to go... Sigh.

School is one thing that I DO like though, math aside. It's one place I can spend time with my friends when I'm home. Though it IS rather embarrassing to hear what illness ji-chan cooked up THIS time. Sigh again.

I shake my head and fight not to smile in discomfiture of their questions about my 'health'. Part of me wishes to just TELL them what's going on so they don't think I'm on my death bed half the time. But then I realize that none would ever believe me, so I have no choice.

By the time I finish the test, I feel both relieved and anxiety. A little bit of me doesn't WANT to go back to the feudal age just yet. I barely got here, and I know if I spend more time than 'normal', Inuyasha will come after me and all but drag me BACK. Sigh AGAIN.

I'm thankful that the class does end though, being outside so much in the feudal era with the others makes me appreciate in nature. I almost start to know exactly what Inuyasha feels when he dislikes the indoors.

"Kagome-chan?"

I look up from putting my books away and smile at my friends.

"Would you like to walk home with us?" Another asked.

I decide that spending just a LITTLE time with them is worth arguing with the hanyou, which I'm sure will happen. I give a nod and the three of my good friends start out of the classroom. I'm glad we don't have to clean today because I don't feel like dealing with an irate Inuyasha. Though I like spending time with him and being by his side, his short fuse is not one thing I particularly like about him. But for now, let him suffer. I intend on having fun.

The sun starts to set as we leave our favorite hangout Wacdonalds. The gossip over the latest test and my 'love life', as if there WERE any, gets discussed once again...like it always does. A little bit wants me to show them Inuyasha, but only during the night he goes human.I think showing them his hanyou would be a little over the top. But at least they could see that he's not as bad as they're making him to be. 

I have to smile at that...seeing my friends staring at his ears, ears that I like to play with from time to time to get a rise out of him.

The four of us chat about nothing in particular as we take the somewhat long way home through the city. Walking was always such good exercise I knew. And spending this time with my friends was cherished, for who knew when I'd be able to see them again...most likely with looks of pity at my newest illness till I assured them I was FINE.

"Chotto. Sore...kiku?"

I blinked in confusion at my friend, but stopped walking and tilted my head to listen.

"Hai...kiku." Another piped up.

"Sore ga nani??"

I had to close my eyes and tune out their hushed talk to hear what they were wondering about. Then I caught it...the faint, high-pitched sound of a flute. My brow furrowed as my eyes opened and I looked around, as if I could actually SEE the person playing. "It's nice." I commented, a faint smile tugging my lips. Something inside me felt compelled to find that music and see who played it. Though I didn't know where it was, I knew the music would guide me. "Let's go find it!" I excitedly proclaimed.

"Demo...Kagome-chan..." I looked over and found averted brown eyes on the sky. "It's getting rather late. We should be getting home."

"Aw come on...I'm with Kagome-chan. Let's go find out who is playing such nice music."

"Hai! Ikou!"

I smiled as we out-numbered three to one. In my sudden exuberance, I grabbed hold of her arm and crossed the street, feeling as if I knew where I was going. Though I had NO clue, my feet seemed to know. It was a rather silly notion, trailing the sound of a flute at nightfall, just because I wanted to compliment the player. Who knew how much longer the sound would last?

~*~*~

The world is an extremely interesting place in this country. The different smells and culture are intriguing as they are confusing. Much of it comes out when the sun starts going down, just as all night creatures come out to play. The city of Tokyo doesn't seem as evil as some, not in this day and age anyway.

There was another night waiting as the sun halfway set, casting extremely long shadows on the ground. There was a new land to explore in this important travel. There was not only business to be done here, but there was much to play in. The smell of different blood roamed as people exerted themselves by walking rather than driving.

The air was a lot cleaner here than most other countries. It was amazing how a single continent could be so diverse than the others. It was an interesting notion, even if the same blood lived here.

There is not much someone like me can do with the sun still up, but there is plenty of cover to take until it's set a little more to observe the city. The park I walk through reminds me of my last meal only a few days ago. This one is similar to the one I was in last, but then, all parks are alike.

As the streetlights come on, I figure it's okay to show myself to the dying sun and head around the alley of a building before taking flight to the top a few stories up. The air blows a little fiercer up here and brings smells from the city more intense. I have to give a small, predatory smile as I place a boot over the small rise and lean on my knee...looking down at my new playground. If I weren't here for strict business, I'd have fun in such a populated place. The blood of the youth here smells good.

I look down below and around as far as my excellent sight shows. I sniff the air, hoping to find that one person I'm looking for. The one who made me. I KNOW he's still here. All I know who to ask for is kyuketsuki. I was never able to pronounce his real name...but he HAS to be here. I've questions I want answered, even after these few hundred years of getting answers on my own.

I take a solemn breath and step back to look at the horizon. The sun has nearly set, showing me I've strayed longer than I should've. The first thing I need to do is locate all the hangouts and start asking questions. I don't know if my presence is wanted in this city by my maker, but I honestly don't care right now. He took and gave me life at the same time without my permission, he can grant me some more of his time.

My lips have to purse in slight amusement. I feel my weapons prick against my lower lip in the process. How impetuous am I to be mentally threatening a six hundred year old vampire, when I am a mere two hundred years old. I am no match for him, since he is twice my age. Yet my youth and aggression makes me brash, and I know it does. My 'old age' also gives me the boldness to come here, knowing that my old friendship with him from so long ago could still be resurrected.

We always walk alone. We ARE solitary creatures, unless we occasionally bump into another of us. I didn't mind for most of my life, too absorbed in my powers and perfecting my hunting skills to really notice. I also had him by my side to teach me for nearly a hundred years. Then...one day, he just up and disserted me. I didn't know why, and had no way to find him. Out of everything my maker could teach me, forcing me into a vampire's solitary life was not one he prepared me for.

Of course I knew the most basic rules we needed to live by. Discretion, anonymity, silence...solitude. It all got boring after a while, and I locked myself away hoping it could somehow bring me peace. After nearly two decades of sleep, I decided to do something about it all. So here I am.

I was startled from my thoughts when a distinctive, most powerful smell of blood hit my sensitive nose. In a mask of wonder and surprise, I leaned over the roof and didn't think of who might see me. My sharp nails grasped the brick as I inhaled deeply, feeling slightly odd. Almost like I was awake for the first time.

I knew I had to find out what this smell was. This was NOT like human blood, but it was also definitely not vampire. Sure it was human, but the smell was sweeter, yet it smelled old...somehow. My curiosity DEMANDED to be answered and I flew over rooftops, my nose working like a bloodhound's.

With my inhuman speed and senses, it didn't take long to spot the object I was hunting. Even four stories up, my ears picked up the sweet sound of laughter and I leaned in closer, intrigued at this person. It was definitely female, and the smell was coming from the one with the longest, pitch hair. Black as midnight.

My lips had to curl into a smile.

I inhaled another deep breath and focused on her. Excitement made my black heart beat a little faster and I knew I had to get closer. I knew I could probably fly through the alley and trail behind them as if I was always walking behind them, but something told me that this one person was incredibly different from the three walking around her. There was power in this one, of what I wasn't sure, but I would find out what it was.

Perhaps even TASTE it...tonight if I was lucky.

In a blur, I turned back for my hideout, a large home at the edge of the city. Being so old doesn't allow for many luxuries, but I am able to take control of anyone's house whenever I want. The original owners helped me by their blood, and a place to stay out from the sun during the day.

I flew through an open window on the second floor and quickly zip down a hallway and through a bedroom. There was only one possession I ever kept with me throughout my entire horrid existence...a silver flute that was given to me when I became a man. It was given to me by the father as a dowry gift, as I was musically inclined when I was alive. I still played, when I felt melancholy about my loneliness.

I swiftly opened the case and grabbed the flute, idly blowing into it as I went out the way I came. A sweet sound came and I started to play a few notes, letting them float over the air as I sniffed my way back to the city. I let the music call to her, to tempt her to come to me. I would have this blood by the end of the night...and I felt giddy at this new way of hunting.

I stopped maybe half a mile from where I last saw her and slowly trailed to where she was. I continued to play and inhaled her scent as a guide while I played, ignoring the looks of people, most of them I smelled appreciative.

During my time in my host's house, I made sure to take stock of their dress to figure out how this city dressed. There was a small family that once lived in the house, so I was given the looks of both genders of adult and child. The husband was pretty thin, and I helped myself to his clothes. It was an interesting change from what I was used to wearing in my homeland, but not that uncomfortable. And blending in was the main priority.

When the smell of that tempting blood came closer, I could pick up certain things. Excitement and eagerness. She was looking for me. I changed the melody from a low, dramatic sound, to a little more lighthearted. It would make the song more mysterious, and she wouldn't be able to help herself. I had to fight the smile on my mouth and break the 'spell'.

The sun was practically down when they finally found me. It wasn't easy to spot me with my black pants, dark brown shirt, and shaggy brown hair. I blended in with the night, and that's what I always did. It also gave me a second to look at the girl from the ground before she spotted me.

Her form was nice, but I was more attracted by what lay inside. That pitch black hair loosely swung behind her as she jogged over to me. Even in the near black of encroaching night, I could tell her eyes were as dark brown as mine were. She was beautiful, there was no denying that. But there was something about her that almost compelled me to stop playing before she reached me. It was probably the smile she threw to me. It almost disarmed my desire to sink my fangs into her slender neck and drink.

"Konban wa." She softly greeted, looking up to my eyes.

She was shorter than me by a few inches, and the nearby streetlamp made her pale skin look even paler. I knew that these people were acceptable with pale skin, and that helped me blend in all that more.

Dark brown blinked in confusion as she blankly stared at me, almost wonderingly. "Ano...nihongo wa hanasu desu ka?" She musically continued.

I just stood there and blinked at her, wondering how she was able to hold my gaze. It was highly unnerving to most people, yet she was unaffected. She was either a dense idiot, or extremely bold.

Her lips pursed when I didn't answer, and an almost bashful smile popped up. "Ano...maa...eigo wa hanasu desu ka?"

When I didn't answer again, her gaze swung back to the three nearly a dozen feet behind her. Her neck lay exposed and it was tempting to grab her and take her into the forest nearby. The others wouldn't see my departure... Still, I held myself back.

Finally, she looked back with another smile, scratched her head, and actually made sense. "Eigo? English? You speak English?"

"I speak English." I evenly murmured, sticking a hand in the pocket of my black pants. The hand holding the flute rest next to my side. I could hear the soft accent from my ancestry in my ears.

A brighter smile pasted itself on her face. "Oh. Well...I heard you playing... I just wanted to compliment you on your ability. You're very good."

I gave her a charming, alluring smile, one I reserved for my prey. I held her eyes, watching them crease through a bashful smile before they averted. "Who are you?" I asked, unable to stop myself. The flush in her face brought on another powerful wave of that smell. Now that I was so close, I was given prime opportunity to examine it. It smelled almost as old as I did, maybe older. But that was impossible. She didn't look to be older than a mid teenager.

She blinked in confusion and met my eyes again. "What do you mean?" She innocently asked, head tilting to one side.

"Kagome-chan!"

Her head twirled behind again and she gave me a quick grin. "Ah, chotto matte." She muttered before turning back to her friends, not realizing I didn't understand her native language.

Though they were talking in hushed voices, my hearing picked up everything, even every uncertain emotion of the other three. It made me smile.

"Kagome-chan, do you think talking to this guy is wise?"

"Hai, hai. He looks creepy to me."

"Daijoubu, daijoubu. I've seen worse, it's probably just the night that's got you worried."

"Hai! Didn't I say we should've gone home a long time ago??"

"WHO was the one who backed me up on this excursion??"

"Whatever! Just go tell him goodbye so we can get home! My parents aren't going to be happy with me being out so late!"

"Hai."

She walked back to me and as she did, my heart thumped. I thoughtfully narrowed my eyes as they looked into hers and searched the depths of that doe-like brown. She wasn't like other humans, yet she was. She was a paradox, just as I am. She was special...and I knew from that moment on, that I was going to make her mine. I'd never had the privilege to do what my maker did, even though I knew the techniques. But seeing this girl, with that disarming smile and warm, fearless eyes, I knew she would be mine. It was just a matter of how to go about it.

"I'm sorry, but I must go now."

I gave a slow nod and leisurely raised the beautiful flute. "I'll see you around Kagome-chan." I charmingly murmured, using the name I heard from her friends. Without allowing her to say anything else, I played again and slowly walked away, as if I had all the time in the world.

I could feel her hesitation and wonder at not only my words but my departure. That was the first step. She was already entranced by my mystery. Soon, she would want to seek me out, as I would make it that way. This girl was the type that wanted to help; she had that look in her eyes.

As the darkness swallowed up my form and I smelled the four walk away, I allowed a predatory smile to grace my face. This time I hunted prey, but for an entirely different purpose. The beauty was my target. She would help sway some of my loneliness and I would make her after I found my maker.

Let the hunt begin.

****I am a BEGINNER Japanese learner...so if these are not 100% correct...please let me know if you care to do so. I only have a web page to learn from, a dictionary, and a few months experience to work with.****

**Translations: **Chotto-One second Sore...kiku?-You...hear that? Hai...kiku-Yeah...I hear it Sore ga nani??-What is that?? Kyuketsuki-Vampire

Ano...nihongo wa hanasu desu ka?-Um...(do) you speak Japanese? Ano...maa...eigo wa hanasu desu ka?-Um...well...(do) you speak English?


	3. The plot has just thickened

The day was a nice one, as it was yesterday. Nice weather was so annoying right now. Nice weather could come when Kagome returned. Waiting through bad weather seemed to suit my mood better. She always took more and more time in her own time than necessary. Not that the modern world of her future wasn't so interesting, but it was filled with so many sounds, smells, and sights that got to my heightened senses. It all gave me a headache. I liked the silence of my era better.

It was so boring when Kagome was gone, though I'd never admit that to a SOUL, other than myself. Being with her, especially after our most private conversation not too long ago, was getting better and better. Whenever she left, everyone would go their own ways until she returned, and I'd end up being alone and waited as well. I was quickly discovering deep down that being alone again wasn't something I wanted, though I always played differently.

And I'd go over to yank her back to this time, if I wasn't so irritated with that damn onna. Taking so long...what always KEPT her?? Stupid 'school' and all that studying. If she didn't like it so much, I'd almost swear she was a prisoner to it.

The wind changed and I caught a scent. I looked to the ground below from the tree I was in before the arrival came. "Nani?" I lazily called, turning my head back to its original lounging position.

"Inuyasha...it's getting late isn't it? Shouldn't Kagome-chan be back by now?" Sango called.

"What are you getting at? That onna ALWAYS takes too damned long." I retorted, feeling a little irked that others were probably thinking some of the same things I was.

"What I mean is, shouldn't you go see what's keeping her? It's been a few days already. She said she'd be back by this afternoon, yet the sun's half down."

I snorted. Who was I, someone's lapdog? No pun intended, and I wasn't about to be used on someone else's errand. So what if I was the only one who could go through the well with Kagome? That was their problem, not mine. "Then go look and wait at the well yourself if you want. I'm not waiting at the well for her to come back. It could be days and I'm not wasting that kind of time."

Sango huffed and I fought a smirk. Annoying her was fun sometimes, almost like bantering between siblings. As much as I enjoyed a good repartee as much as I did with the others from time to time, I didn't want to get into an argument I'd end up losing to from Sango's worry.

"Mou...can't you just go CHECK?? What if something's wrong?? What are you going to do if Kagome's HURT?? Then it'd be on your shoulders because YOU are the only one who can travel through to her time!"

My eyes peeked open and slightly glared through the trees. She raised a good point, but there was no WAY I was going to admit that. If Kagome was hurt, I'd never forgive myself, especially since I hadn't made a trip over there to see what was keeping her. And then patiently waiting, patiently for ME anyway, for her over here. I sighed. If nothing else, I could always use Sango's worry as my excuse if nothing WAS wrong and she asked questions about my appearance.

"Fine! Iku, iku!" I snapped, sitting up, I didn't want to appear too eager or ok with the idea of going because if I did, then they'd expect me to go more often. And then I'd REALLY be someone's lapdog. No way in hell.

With little use of my hanyou powers, I jumped from the tree and landed a yard from Sango. "Just go back to the village and wait. Sheesh...onnas..." I muttered, making sure to be heard. Sango huffed again and nearly stalked away as I calmly walked in the well's direction.

My mind was clouded with a few 'what ifs', mostly brought on by Sango's wonderings, and stupid explanations that wouldn't make it seem as if I was going to see Kagome PERSONALLY. We had a mission to complete first and foremost; I'd deal with her and everything we delved ourselves into later. Right after I helped Kikyou return to herself.

Just before I cleared the trees, I smelled that familiar smell and looked up from the ground. What the...? She was BACK?? That was just great! I got up for NOTHING! Scowling, I stepped through the trees with the intent on giving Kagome a good lecture on tardiness, when I stopped and looked in confusion at the emotions on her face. My eyes narrowed in befuddlement and thought. Just what was going through that onna head of hers?

Not to be perturbed of just that, I jumped across the stretch separating us and landed in front of her, waving a hand in her face. She blinked and looked at me with blank eyes and I gave her a small glare. Spacing off...that's ALL we needed when we were supposed to be looking for Naraku! "Cura!" I hissed, feeling angry. "You finally MADE it! What happened to 'I'll be back by mid afternoon'? NE??"

She blinked, as if not even hearing me speak. My glare hardened at being ignored, but a sliver of my mind was wondering what was going on. Kagome was NEVER this preoccupied with her thoughts whenever she returned. And she never passed up the chance to throw a retort back when I yelled at her.

"Ah, gomen ne Inuyasha." She quietly answered, reaching into the well. She brought back yet another huge bag and I rolled my eyes with a huff. She ALWAYS brought too much stuff! "Time...got away from me, I guess."

I sighed and grabbed her bag, shouldering it when she looked to be having trouble. "Mou...baka." I bit out, fixing the sleeves of my haori. These modern things didn't make wearing my clothes very comfortable. "Iko. Sango already told me to come see what was keeping you so long. So you can explain yourself to her."

She nodded and silently walked next to me. I didn't say anything else to prod, since I never prompted her about her thoughts. She could say what she wanted, when she wanted, if she had something to say.

Still...whatever was going on in her mind NEVER made her this spacey. She always managed to push thoughts aside whenever she came back, except for that homework stuff. My curiosity was burning, but I didn't have a good way to ask her what was on her mind, except for my usual gruffness.

When we were alone, I didn't want to be so abrupt with her, since it was all private. It was okay to be a little soft around her, I learned, but only when we were alone. Though now that we were, I couldn't bring myself to say anything.

I adjusted a strap over my shoulder, put my hands back in my sleeves, and kept quiet.

If Kagome wanted to talk, she knew she could come to me.

~*~*~

It'd only been a few days since the stranger's appearance, but he was more than I thought he was, as far as mystery went. There was just something about him, and I felt the need to figure out and satisfy my curiosity. There was no way to find him and outright talk to him, since he seemed to vanish and appear like the wind. That was another question on my mind. How did someone DO that??

I sighed and sat up from my sleeping bag, carefully holding Shippo to keep from waking him. I held his sleeping form against me and stood, walking from the small camp we had to a clearing to look at the stars for something to do. The moon was half out and its low luminescence gave a better view, something I didn't get in Tokyo that often. Too many streetlights. These were the nights to stay up and lose sleep, to see such majesty. Better than lying down with my head full of wonder anyway. At least I could give my eyes something to do.

I gave a quiet sigh and wistfully stared at the moon, as if it had all my answers. I was so confused, and it'd only been a few days time. Everything seemed to happen at once.

_"Konban wa Kagome-chan."_

_I whirled around and blinked, but smiled despite myself. "Konban wa kyo-san." I slowed my walk to a crawl and let the mysterious stranger catch up and match my stride. A little late-night shopping before going back to the feudal era was the reason for this sudden meeting. "I see you are learning Japanese." I smiled a little wider, wondering if it was done for me to communicate better._

_"Hai, I am picking up bits and pieces here and there. I'm a fast learner." He quietly replied, sending a charming smile. Something told me it was more than friendly by the look in those dark brown eyes I blushed and looked away._

_Silence accompanied us for a small distance until his hand reached down and grabbed one of my bags. I blinked in shock and stopped walking, looking at him with wide eyes. "Nani-"_

_"Here. Let me help you. Those look heavy."_

_Again I blushed, but let him help. "A...arigatou..." I stammered, feeling like a little girl. This was ridiculous, I was nearly a grown woman and already in love with Inuyasha...why was I thinking this way? "So...you're not from here I see. What continent do you live on normally?"_

_I received that charming smile again and felt my heart speed up for some reason. "I don't really live anywhere now, but I used to live on very old land. Sort of like this. It's fascinating to see such mix of old and new."_

_I couldn't find anything to answer that, even though my tongue burned with statements about my family's life on a shrine and the many old temples we had. I could've started a conversation that was otherwise so normal for me, but was unable. Questions burned instead. Dare ga, nani, itsu, doko, naze, doyatte. And none I could answer..._

I could feel my heart pound again, and another blush come just thinking of the memory. Something about this made me feel guilty, talking to another man that seemed to be interested in me other than friendship. Though I always discouraged Hojou, there seemed no problem in letting this person, whose name I didn't even KNOW yet, flirt with me. I sighed and fought the urge to massage my head to loosen the tension there. It wasn't like Inuyasha was as outgoing as that stranger was anyway, and we BOTH knew his loyalty was to Kikyo first. So why was I feeling guilty in the first place??

Not too much time later, there was a small thump on the ground, but I knew what it was and wasn't afraid. I wondered how long it would take him to find me and talk to me actually. He COULDN'T have been asleep, since he rarely slept at night. He always took that time to watch over the group instead. My lips quirked at the gesture.

"What are you doing up? Doushita? You need your sleep." He quietly ordered.

I gave a quiet, amused snort at his gruff tone, but looked past the words into his questions. He was worried enough to find me and ask them? I always DID think that was sweet. I also didn't have the energy or want to snap back at him for invading my privacy of solitude either. I wasn't tired, just mentally exhausted to the point of insomnia with wonder. I always DID have too much of an inquisitive mind.

"Daijoubu." I quietly assured, giving him a sleepy smile. "I just couldn't sleep. Too much on my mind I guess." I gave a small shrug, still mindful of the kitstune in my arms.

"You've been that way all day too." Inuyasha pointed out, taking a few steps closer. He stopped only inches from me and I had to look up to see his eyes. "If it's going to cloud your judgment, you should forget it until later or you go back again." A small scowl popped up on his face, but those gold eyes were a little worried. No one could see that but me, and I doubt Inuyasha would even see that. I looked to the ground, that small, touched smile still on my face. He was right, but I just couldn't get that stranger out of my head, no matter how hard I tried. He seemed to pop up through something someone said or did since the day I met him. I think next time I go back, I'll find a way to contact him and satisfy my curiosity. That way Inuyasha won't have something ELSE to yell at me for.

"Wakaru." I mumbled, nodding in agreement. My mind was already thinking of the places he seemed to find me in and the times of day. The earliest was always late afternoon at the best, just around mid sundown.

In the silence that encompassed us, Inuyasha took an almost timid step forward and I could feel his hesitation. I looked into his gaze again, finding it serious, but not angry. There was something he wanted to tell me, but was unsure of for some reason.

I blinked, but held his eyes. "Ne? Inuyasha...nani..." I almost whispered, feeling my chest tighten with those feelings of love. My heart fluttered at his nearness. I tried not to blush, even though it was dark out.

"Kagome...you know that...if there's anything you want to say, or if your thoughts are getting too much...that you can come to-"

Shippo stirred and my sight jerked to my arms, breaking the spell. I felt bad, because I knew that Inuyasha rarely said something so touching. But I knew he wouldn't want to be embarrassed if Shippo heard and gave him a hard time, even if Shippo KNEW about some of Inuyasha's feelings.

"Eh? Kagome? What's going on?" Shippo sleepily asked, rubbing his eyes with a tiny hand.

I had to smile at how cute he was being. "Nan demo nai Shippo-chan. Sorry to wake you." Not bothering to ask any more questions, the youkai shifted a little more and went back to sleep. I looked up, mouth poised to answer Inuyasha's previous statement, but looked at nothing except the trees across the way. I blinked and wondered if I was THAT lost in thought to have missed his silent departure. I frowned a little and shook my head. That was unacceptable...I NEEDED to put the thoughts out of my head before I lost it to a youkai.

With a small sigh of irritation that he didn't even bother staying around, I shrugged off Inuyasha's odd behavior and headed back to camp. He was right and if I wanted to be of ANY use in the morning, I'd try my hardest and get SOME sleep...

I stopped and looked up to the high branch he was perched in again. I couldn't see anything except the red of his clothes in the dim firelight and gave a small smile. He looked asleep, but I knew every sense was tuned to the entire area. "Wakaru Inuyasha. Arigatou." I tenderly whispered, going for my sleeping bag. I didn't wait to see if he acknowledged me, but I knew he heard me.

~*~*~

I followed her home and hid in one of the trees, letting my senses track her, until she walked into a small wood shed of some sort and her blood smell disappeared entirely. Shock was an understatement. When I knew the coast was clear, I flew from the tree and cautiously pulled the doors open. I didn't know what I expected, but some sort of explanation was warranted to help me understand what just happened.

All I received in return was a dark, lightless, empty well room with a smell of magic and the mustiness of time.

I searched the entire area, even flew down near the bottom of the well, but didn't find her. The mystery of this girl deepened to dramatic proportions and I knew that with my entire mind, along with finding my creator, I had to figure this girl out. As I had mystified her with my abrupt, silent ways, so too had she entranced me with the smell of her blood and this new twist.

Though she disappeared, for how long I had no clue, I would wait and check the air for her return. In the meantime, I would continue to search, to see if I could find ANY leads. So far, all were dead ends, or no one knew of my old master. Those who did, didn't know where he was, or if he was even still alive.

I leave the well by flight for stealth and shut the doors as quietly as I could to keep from alerting anyone. Hovering above the ground, I take a look around at the large domicile this Kagome lived in and felt more magic coming from an extremely large tree close-by. Intrigued, I flew to it and circled the entire thing.

The whole thing was just a very old tree, but the feel of it was humbling and calming. I marveled at the size of this tree, how it could withstand the test of time, almost as much as I had. It looked hundred of years old. How I didn't know, in such an industrialist time, but I went to the top branch and looked out at the view, the current problem forgotten at the moment.

The one good thing of being able to fly...there was always the possibility for a great view. I wryly smile and look around, just taking a moment to enjoy the surrounding area. I don't worry about anyone seeing me, as my clothes are dark as always and the branch is stories in the air.

The city of Tokyo had many possibilities to it, some of deadly fun. I smile again and felt my fangs poke my lip. Until Kagome returned, I would deal...as I did for centuries.

Till I could smell her blood in this time, I will search for my master and contain my hunger until I taste her essence for the first time.

When I see her again, I will take that time to delve into her mind and understand her...and also plan my attack.

I've waited long enough and though I am patient when it comes to matters of time, this new twist makes me wonder how much time I HAVE with Kagome. I need to plan and figure things out.

The plot has just thickened.

****I am a BEGINNER Japanese learner...so if these are not 100% correct...please let me know if you care to do so. I only have a web page to learn from, a dictionary, and a few months experience to work with.****

**Translations: **Kyo-san-Mister/Sir Dare ga, nani, itsu, doko, naze, doyatte-Who, what, when, where, why, how


	4. Nomu to ikiru

It was nearly five days before that smell returned. I was sitting atop one of the tall buildings in Tokyo, listening to the night sounds, when the high wind brought the smell up to my nose. Some part of my blood pounded and I had to smile. Kagome-chan was back.

Every plan I made started running through my head. Things I wanted to do, stuff I wanted to say to entrance the fly into my web. It all came to an abrupt stop as I flew from the building and at a higher altitude, following a main street. I would pick my time carefully, for this was crucial to get her and trap her.

I was no longer going to wait as I had. For I learned, two nights ago, that my master was killed during my slumber, just five years prior to my waking. It was only a rumor...but apparently after a meal that got someone's nearby attention, and a long chase from the police, met my maker with sunlight in a forest...where the powers that kept him alive for so long proved to be his downfall. His skin quickly turned to ash, and his body crumbled.

One of the ways we can die.

Sunlight has always proved to be a problem. It turns our skin a blackish color as the pigment is not used to such a strong barrage and peels faster than a sunburn. After that, the body crumbles to pieces, with nothing to hold it up. It's rather messy.

I keep telling myself it's only a rumor. The facts don't add up. No one has seen him in years, not a trace of his blood to smell in this city or the next. I'm hoping that means he's in a different part of the continent or in a different one entirely.

I hope he's not dead. I come looking for answers...and maybe a little companionship from the person who took my humanity, but also gave me life as well. We had a bit of a friendship along with the mentor/teacher bit, and maybe I am trying to resurrect that. So it seems logical to finish my search here and go to the next city or continent.

If I wasn't so tired of looking ALREADY.

Stealthfully, I hover next to a dark building and slowly descend to keep from getting eyes as I get closer to the ground. Now in an alleyway, my hands go into my pockets as I casually walk from the dark alley and squint at the harsh streetlights.

Night was half over and I needed to get home before too much longer. Instead of flying, I decided a long walk to sort out my thoughts was in order. By then, I'd be home and just in time.

It wasn't until the stroke of eight the next night that I spotted her. With the plan set in my mind, I decided to go searching for Kagome and make her mine. With the information of my master's 'demise', it was even more saddening to know I possibly surpassed my creator...and that one more familiar thing from my life might be gone. With my wakening, I was really starting to despise the fact that I was more and more alone with each passing day.

That's where Kagome-chan came into play.

And that's why I was a little confused at smelling a small cascade of emotions...some happy when her eyes spotted me halfway down and across the block. I blinked in wonder, but halted my steps and let her come to me. Somehow, she managed to find me before I found her.

She wore a smile that always seemed to take me back whenever I saw it, as if she was truly happy to see me. And I found myself smiling back when she stopped and gave a small bow in greeting.

"Konban wa." I quietly agreed, giving her soft eyes.

"Konban wa kyo-san." She answered, looking into my eyes again. It never failed to amuse me how innocently she could do that. As if it didn't bother her. "I've been looking for you. I'm glad I found you."

My head tilted to the side a bit as I regarded her small enthusiasm. Looking for ME?? Wonders never cease about this girl. "Well you found me. What were you searching for?"

She looked away, but I saw the thought in her eyes and I could smell it on her. Maybe that last question aroused more than just a simple answer for her. Who knew?

She looked back with that grin and took another step forward. "I was looking for you. I know we don't know each other very well, but the mystery shrouding you has been on my mind for days now. I was wondering, if you didn't mind, if we could talk."

The smile on my face threatened to show my fangs and reveal some of my mystery, but I gave a nod and looked to the sky. My allure had worked well. "It's late, and I assume your family will not like you out at this hour. Shall I walk you home, and I will answer any questions you like on the way?" She nodded and we started off.

This was perfect...and more natural than any plan I could've come up to appear and catch her interest again. I would have to keep the mystery around myself, as not to make her put any pieces together. If that happened, I would have to chase her down and I didn't want to do that to a potential mate.

"So...you said you lived on old land? What country was that exactly?" She started.

I ignored her gaze and kept it straight ahead. I tried to give off a disarming pose with my slow walk and the hands resting in my pockets as not to tense her any. "It was mainly called Europe in those days." I quietly answered, keeping my voice even. "The land wasn't as split up as it is today in that part of the world. It was really one big continent."

I could hear her blink and smell the confusion. "Demo...but, Europe spans from one ocean to nearly India!" She thoughtfully mused. "It's been hundreds of years since it broke into different countries. How is that possible?"

I gave a small shrug, as if it wasn't that big a deal. The land I came from that had no name they now call Russia, or around there. I never kept track and it's been decades since I've been there to see the changes for myself. "The land is a large one and there aren't a lot of people on it."

She gave a thoughtful 'hmm' and a finger tapped against her cheek. "So what brings you to Tokyo?"

"I came to locate someone I hadn't seen for many years. I wanted a few answers out of him, but found out he might be dead now. There's been no sign of him for five years."

"Ah, gomen nasai." She nearly whispered. I could almost feel her sorrow, if not smell it on her.

I shrugged again. "I am disappointed to not gain answers, but it's been a very long time since I last talked to him. He was my teacher in a way, but not really a good friend."

She was stunned, along with mortified at my answer. What could I say otherwise? Death was a friend of mine, and my master died along with what I hoped to do someday. He possibly claimed eternal rest first. The last time we'd seen each other was before I turned one hundred.

After a small bit of awkward silence on her part, I finally cast a subtle glance to the girl inches shorter than I. She fiddled with the hem of her skirt in what smelt like agitation. I gave her my full attention. "Is something wrong?"

Her gaze shot up with slightly wide eyes, as if caught doing something wrong. She pasted on a small smile and shook her head. "Iya. No, no. Daijoubu. I was just wondering...well I just realized that I never knew your name, even though you know mine. We never had a formal introduction."

I stopped suddenly and faced her. With a small bow and a silk-laced voice, I humbled her request. "Konnichi wa. Boku no namae wa Korov Kelah." I straightened and took her hand, putting a finishing touch to flatter her. Mindful of my sharp teeth, I kissed the back of her palm. "Hajimemashite." I whispered against her skin, smelling the blood flow quicker. Her heart pounded in my ears and I gave her one of my charming smiles.

She blinked in pleased shock when our eyes met, but a wide smile lit her face. Hands pressed together as she gave a quick bow. "Hajimemashite. Atashi no namae wa Higurashi Kagome." Amusement entered her eyes. "I see you're picking up more."

Indeed. During my brief time in this country, I managed to pick up twice more comprehension of the language through listening on rooftops and drinking the blood of my victims the past few days. Drinking their life takes everything they were, knowledge and wisdom from the living and transfers it to us.

I took up the casual pace again, as if nothing happened. Though I appeared unfazed, she wasn't. Her pace halted from being synch with mine and her heart still pounded. I flattered her more than she was expecting, if any at all.

"So...Kelah. ...Interesting name. Does it mean anything?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

She 'hmmed' again and was silent. "Now that your...business in Tokyo is done, do you intend on going back home?"

I gave a tiny, wry smile. I had no home anymore. I could go wherever I pleased, but only with her at my side. Even walking like this, with her alive, I felt more at peace. Just like I had been next to that large tree around her house. Whatever powers she possessed, they were strong.

"It depends on a few things. I travel quite a bit and have for as long as I can remember. But I am looking for something else now."

"What is that?"

Her question was so innocent. SHE was so innocent. She wouldn't be that way for long, not after she drank my blood. "Someone to be with."

She blinked and I felt her gaze, but ignored it again. "Someone... Who?"

I kept silent, but cast a short, sideways glance in her direction. "We're near your house, aren't we?"

She looked away to the area. I smelled her wonder and small suspicion, but didn't let it bother me. Soon, all I would smell is her fear.

"Hai...but how did you know where I lived?"

"During my search, I came across many temples, but this one intrigued me." The lie rolled off my tongue with ease. But the place DID intrigue me, so it was only a half lie. "I noticed that large tree in your courtyard and went to look at it. It's remarkable."

"Would you like to see it?" She asked, taking my hand. I gave a silent nod and curled my fingers around her slender hand as she jogged across the concrete. Her skin startled, but she relaxed and stopped in front of it. The tension I smelled slowly left as she stared at the tree.

"Goshinboku." She quietly mused, as if to the tree. Almost in greeting.

I looked at her, but she kept looking up at the tree. Her neck lay exposed and my tongue absently rubbed against a fang in expectation. Soon...when I could lure her to a room in private.

She looked at me and blinked in childlike wonder. "Nani? Erg...what is it?"

I looked away to keep the intense, predatory look out of her reach. She needn't see that so soon and spoil everything. "That building over there. It feels as odd as this tree does." I pointed to the same shed Kagome disappeared and reappeared from. I took a step for it. "Why is that?" Another lie, but my innocent act was a good one.

"That...that's a well that has been around for hundreds of years." Kagome's footsteps quietly followed mine as I listened to her hesitation. She knew about that well more than she'd let on by her pause. "It's about as old as the tree, if I'm right."

I quickly reached the doors and slowly pulled one aside, looking at the wood as if in memorization. The darkness greeted us, along with the well, and I took a few steps inside. Feigning a sardonic, unbelieving tone, I turned around at the top step. "But this is just any old well. Doesn't look like something to erect a building around."

Kagome smiled in the darkness and took a few steps inside. "This is a shrine, not just a 'building'." She explained, taking a few steps around the top. I watched her with intensity, waiting for the right moment. Soon...very soon.

"So, why would anyone erect a SHRINE for any old well?" I corrected, stealthfully edging my way to the door. Too much moonlight was coming through and she could still see. With my eyes on her, I floated mere inches off the ground and felt my fingers itch to slam the wood shut. Only a few more feet...

"As I told you, the well is as old as Goshinboku. It's called the Bone eater's well. Shrines are made to contain a thing of great magic, mostly bad." I turned and watched her walk down the three steps to the ground. She leaned over the lip and looked down, and I quickly floated to a stop behind the door, seeing my chance for haste. "If you squint, you can almost see an interruption of the dirt. They say that in the past, when mononokes and onis prowled the land, this is where they threw the remains. Of course, it isn't really believed nowadays."

"Fascinating. The bones really get eaten by the well?" I quietly queried, feeling around for the wood. Stalling her and keeping her attention diverted was important. My sharp nails grasped it and I slowly started sliding it closed.

"That's what is said. Ne, Kelah-chan, why don't you come down and look?" She stopped short as she turned and looked to me. I met her eyes in the dark, my sharp sight picking up every detail. "Kelah-chan...nani o suru-"

"Kagome-chan...earlier when I said my teacher was missing and I was looking for someone to be with... I have been so lonely these long years. I believe that I've found someone to be with. Someone who smells as old as I do, and has powers of her own."

I heard her gulp in the silence, and couldn't help the start of a predatory smile in the darkness. "Wha...what do you mean? That sounds silly..." She nervously stuttered. I could smell her suspicion and hesitation abound over everything else. She was starting to question me now.

The door quickly slid shut behind me, as I knew I had wasted enough time with talk. Now was the time for action. After the mildly loud clack, her surprised gasp reached my ears. I flew straight for her, wrapping my arms around hers...pinning her form against mine. Her arms were trapped against her sides and the only thing she could do was scream.

Which wouldn't last her long.

"NANI O SURU?! Hanaso! HANASO!" She demanded, glaring at me.

"You're not afraid of me?" I lowly answered, lowering my head. I slowly sniffed up her neck, smelling the blood pound underneath. It was intoxicating. "You really are a good match for me."

"NANI!?" Immediately, she struggled, but found it useless. My arms barely moved throughout. With a heavy swallow, the fear I anticipated started threading her anger. "What...what ARE you??"

"Don't fear me Kagome-chan." I whispered, looking deep into her eyes. "You can't fear someone like me...because soon you will BE someone like me."

"You...you're not making SENSE. Hanaso! Let me GO!!"

"My dear Kagome-chan..." My lips trailed across her neck and she froze for an instant, than tried to struggle again. I held her even tighter, almost in an embrace, before opening my mouth and sinking my fangs into her throat.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The pain hit me like a wave and my face cringed against it. All the fear I held back, trying to stay strong as I had with the others, hit me full force. I opened my mouth to scream, but found nothing worked. My senses were being tapped as I felt the blood leave my body and into this...THING. It felt utterly weird, feeling the blood being sucked from my skin, those teeth jarring in my body whenever he moved.

Kyuketsuki. That's what he was. If I didn't live a double life hundreds of years in the past, I wouldn't believe it. But the proof was jammed into my neck at a painful angle.

Kelah continued to take my life-giving blood, draining me of energy. My whole body slumped backwards as I had no strength to keep myself upright any longer. It hit me when I didn't fall that he was holding me up and slowly lowering us to the ground. For some reason, I felt touched that he cared to do such a thing.

Why did this creature choose ME to be with?? It didn't make any sense.

But neither did KILLING me either.

Just as I felt my heart slow down in its final beats and the little bit of blood ooze from my neck, I looked up into those dark brown eyes. I could barely see them through the haze obscuring my vision and I knew I was dying.

Panic hit me in waves.

NO! I wasn't ready to die! I was too young! It couldn't end like this!! Why couldn't I have seen the signs sooner? The appearances and disappearances...the mystery...the odd answers he gave me...he was doing it all to lure me in and trap me.

And now it would be too late to do anything to make him pay for the treachery.

There would never be another chance to see Inuyasha or Sango, Miroku or Shippo...not even Kaede again. I would never see if the group defeats Naraku or not...or if Inuyasha ever helps Kikyo...as he is so adamant to do.

Tears stung my eyes. It was so unfair. There had to be SOME way to save me. I didn't want it to end like this. I wasn't ready...

"Kagome-chan. I can smell your fear and despair. You're dying...and you don't like it do you?"

My mouth opened and I struggled to speak. A weak cough escaped first. "Naze...?" I sadly whispered, feeling tears fall down my skin. "Why?"

"Shinpai suranai Kagome-chan." Kelah soothingly assured. A slender hand ran down the side of my face almost in a caress. If I wasn't so weak, I would've cringed away. "I can save you. But you have to trust me. I know what to do."

"How...can I...TRUST you?" I tried to retort. I gasped for breath as Kelah moved my limp form and cradled it in his arms. I looked into his eyes and saw them oddly caring, though I didn't know why.

"But knowing that I can save you. Daijoubu...I'll make all this go away."

I helplessly watched as he brought a long nail to the inside of his wrist and slashed across the veins. A gash appeared and blood immediately dripped down to my face. "If you want to live, drink my blood. As I have done to yours."

My eyes jerked in panic to nothing as he lowered his wrist. Something about this seemed so wrong... The blood dripped on my lips, but the thought that I'd live ran through my head and without thinking this over, I opened my mouth and let him place his skin against my mouth.

"Kagome-chan nomu...nomu to ikiru."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was still night when my gaze jerked up from the small rest I was taking in a tree. Something felt utterly wrong in my heart. I stared into the black night and examined the emotion, feeling fear and worry.

But why?

I couldn't place it, but something somewhere nearby felt really unsettling. With thoughtful eyes, I looked to the ground way below the tree I was in and tried to shrug it off.

'Don't kid yourself,' I retorted, 'you're still worried about Kagome's departure last night.'

It was true. Kagome made an almost hasty retreat back to the well, saying she intended on taking care of the thoughts that were plaguing her mind. She was anxious, almost troubled over something. She was more anxious to get back to whatever it was she kept thinking about than think of the quest. That right there annoyed me.

I couldn't help but worry about the vague answer she gave that didn't sit quite well with me. 

And now I was feeling it tenfold. So, what to do??

I situated myself and tried not to worry. But it wouldn't go away and it irritated me to no end. Kagome could go as she pleased and just worrying about her life in the future wasn't going to do me any good. So there was no good thinking it to death.

Except I had a feeling that death was what I was thinking ABOUT.

With a growl at my morbid thoughts toward Kagome, I heaved a sigh and jumped from the limb with as much power as I could. I sailed above the trees and looked to the distance. I needed to do something to get my mind from these stupid things. My mind was too cluttered and it was aggravating. If it kept up, I wouldn't be able to sleep. And since I didn't when the group traveled, I needed all I could.

I landed in a small clearing and took to a slow walk, idly smelling the air. It was fresh and the smell of dew started marking that morning was coming soon. Dawn would be here in a few hours.

I startled from my reverie to find that my feet took me to the well. With a scowl at my own behavior, I started to sigh and stopped. I blinked and took a deep drag of air from that initial inhale.

Something smelled like blood. Why or how I didn't know, but it was coming from the well.

I jumped across the space and stared down, distinctly smelling Kagome's blood and the mustiness of someone else's. But that was impossible! My heart pounded in fear as my claws tightly gripped the lip. Fangs bit my lip as I told myself I had to be dreaming. Kagome was fine; she was healthy when we left her last. There was nothing she scraped or hit in her descent into the well. So what could've happened in such a short amount of time that warranted this smell?? This was only minutes old...utterly fresh. Whatever was going on, I was going to find out!

Springing over my hands, I jumped straight into the well and for the other side.

The darkness of night in this time also greeted me, but the smell of two bloods became staggering. It almost made me dizzy. My eyes narrowed and I jumped for the top.

What I saw when my head passed the wood made me want to kill the offender immediately.

I numbly landed on the wood and withdrew Tetsusaiga without thought. "Kagome! Who are you??" I deeply glared at this unknown that held Kagome in what looked like a tender embrace.

In the night, Kagome's eyes popped open as her mouth rested over the unknown guy's arm. There was no emotion in her eyes as she stared at me. Whatever was going on, it looked like she was almost enjoying it.

"What are you doing here?? You came from the well? ...It makes sense now." Deep brown from that awed tenor looked to Kagome.

"Let Kagome GO!" I demanded, jumping from the well. In a flash, the guy stood and took Kagome with him, still holding her. He backed up a few steps and partially out of my reach. "NANI!?" I blinked at the guy's speed, momentarily amazed at it. But my wits returned and I charged, a hand extended to grab Kagome.

"NO! What're you doing??"

The panic and worry reached my ears but I ignored it and yanked Kagome from his grasp. He was too startled to hold on and dumbly stood there at the tip of my sword as I cradled Kagome. "Daijoubu, Kagome. I'm here." I spared her a glance, finding those unexpressive eyes on me.

"No, stop! You can't interrupt the change! You don't know what you're doing!! She's barely drunk anything!" He insisted, taking a step forward.

"Baka!" I hissed. "I should kill you right here for what you've done!"

A hand loosely gripped my haori and my eyes jerked to it. "Inu...ya...shaaaa..." Kagome's eyes rolled into her head and she went slack on my arm. My heart skipped a beat in fear.

"KAGOME!" Knowing I was at a disadvantage with my worry for Kagome and the inability to fight this stranger, I decided to run for now and come back to kill him later. I WOULD kill him when I knew everything was fine. After sheathing Tetsusaiga, I cradled her to my body and jumped back into the well.

'Gods Kagome...please don't die!'

****

**I am a BEGINNER Japanese learner...so if these are not 100% correct...please let me know if you care to do so. I only have a web page to learn from, a dictionary, and a few months experience to work with.**

Translations: Boku **(**Atashi **for females)** no namae wa...-My name is... Hajimemashite-Pleased to meet youNomu to ikiru-Drink and live

Goshinboku-God tree **(also where IY was pinned)**

Hanaso!-Let go of me!/Let me go!


	5. Was this vampire power?

I never remembered much after I fainted in Inuyasha's arms. Blackness swallowed me up and all I was aware of was my skin burning and my blood boiling. Whatever was in Kelah's blood was potent. Except that I didn't drink more than three mouthfuls before being pulled away.

And the second his blood touched my throat, it burned like sake...and I suddenly wanted as much as I could take.

Which, unfortunately, wasn't much.

I didn't know how long I slept, but I knew I rested. It was one of those sleeps where you're aware of everything around you, but are helpless to do anything about it. I was immobile, half awake and feeling half dead.

Surely that's what I SHOULD'VE been after that night.

But the light that shone in through the hut I was in showed me different.

Shifting on the pillow my head was over, my eyes groggily blinked and fully opened. I looked to a window and cried out as if I'd been seared with a red hot poker. It BLINDED! "Itai!!" I cried out, covering my eyes with my hands. I harshly scrubbed, as if something hot and scalding was covering them. "Itai, itai, itai!!"

As a last resort, I dove back under the covers over my body, finding the light a lot more acceptable under the woven patches of dark and light. What seeped through in between the weave was ten times better. Now it was just like walking outside under the sun and having to stand the glare.

Footsteps met my ears, and I blinked. I could hear them outside...what sounded like a distance! What was going ON with me?? First I couldn't stand the light, and now my hearing was twice what it was, if not more!

"Kagome??"

"Kagome-chan!"

"Kagome-sama!"

I breathed in to assure the others I was fine for now and realized I could suddenly smell three different, distinctive scents of Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. With a second smell, I could pick up Shippo's mixed in with Sango's. As I peeked through the miniscule holes in the blanket, I could see, almost CLEARLY, Shippo's worried face from his place in her arms.

"Kagome-sama doushita??" Miroku worriedly prodded, quickly kneeling to my side. I watched his hand reach for the blanket, but my eyes widened at what he might do and I quickly rolled away.

There was a noise in the air that I knew to be a hiss, coming from ME I suddenly knew, and I blinked in shock. "IYA!" I shouted in fear, clutching the blanket as if it were the only thing I was wearing. I stood with it draped over my head and realized my legs felt funny. As I looked down, I noticed what peeked out from under the blanket was starting to be burned. "ITAI!!" I quickly dropped to a crouch and kept the entire blanket around my body. "Nani aru!? NANI ARU!?" I shrieked, my voice nearly hysterical. A hand went to my legs as I gently touched the burn.

"Kagome-chan, shikkari suru!" Sango shakily soothed. Apparently they watched what happened as well as I did. I watched her take a few steps to where I rolled and crouched down.

Suddenly, I felt very much like a caged animal in this small hut, nearly backed into a wall, with my friends crowding the exit.

And no way to go into the light.

My fists clenched...

"Minna yameru!" Inuyasha harshly commanded. I watched Sango's hand pause from its place in the air, then slowly withdrew. "Yameru. SARU."

With a rapid intake of breath, not really knowing what I was doing, I smelled the air like an animal and watched with wide eyes as the three left. Leaving me with Inuyasha. Probably not a good idea either.

Quiet invaded the hut, even though my ears picked up sounds outside it. Now that everyone was gone, the caged emotion left and I felt a little more like my old self.

Also very much embarrassed and ashamed of how I acted.

I sullenly switched to a cross-legged position and looked to my hands under the blanket. Though the lighting was bad, I could see every detail about myself perfectly.

Looking up to Inuyasha when I heard him sit down and cradle Tetsusaiga, I watched him from under the cloth, though a frown marred my face. "Atashi wa...nani?"

"Shitteiranai." He sighed. His head shook slowly. "I want to know what the hell HAPPENED last night! Who is that guy, and what was he doing to you??"

Kyuketsuki... I blinked and scowled. Was THAT what I was now?? He drank my blood and gave me his...that must be how a vampire is MADE.

"WELL?" He harshly demanded.

My eyes narrowed in sudden agitation. The NERVE! My hands clenched to fists and I grit my teeth...only to find a sharp pair of teeth poking my lip. I gasped and touched them, forgetting about Inuyasha again.

"Doushita?" He queried, giving me an odd look.

"Nan demo nai... It's just too much to take in right now..." I vaguely answered. With a sigh, I pulled my legs to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, feeling much like a frightened child. A part of me wished Inuyasha hadn't pulled me away from Kelah, because he would've been able to help me handle whatever it was I was going through right now. The other begged for me to go back to Kelah and ask him to take this back. I didn't want it!!

Tears burned my eyes. What was I THINKING last night?! My eyes clenched shut and a hand covered my face. Whatever happened to me, I didn't know if I even COULD take it back... Was I STUCK like this??

"Kagome...nakanai." Inuayasha softly muttered. I realized he must be able to smell my tears...and I suddenly found out I could as well.

"It's...it's just...I don't think I'll...am I stuck like this?" I brokenly rambled, cradling my legs tighter. Having forgotten about my leg, I was surprised to find no pain from it and upon touching it found the skin good as new. More tears formed. "Last night was...was...a NIGHTMARE." I sobbed, sniffing. "Kelah took my...my blood and...gave me his...to make me a...a...a kyuketsuki."

I could hear Inuyasha blink, and smelt confusion from him. It amazed me that I could smell emotions from someone. What ELSE could vampires do?? Was this vampire power?

"Daijoubu, daijoubu."

"No it WON'T!" I nearly shrieked. Sudden anger enveloped me at his attitude and a fist slammed into the ground. I heard a sharp CRACK and felt my fist go through the wood. With wide eyes, I slowly pulled it into the air and stared at my hand like it was some mononoke. "Kami-sama..."

"Sore wa..."

"Nan demo nai." I sullenly murmured. I went back to my original position and stared at Inuyasha through the blanket. "So...what happened when you arrived? How did you know what was going on? What happened after I passed out? And how long have I been asleep?"

"One at a time, one at a time!" He tersely bit out. "Don't ask ME how I knew something was wrong! I was worried about your exit to the future and I took a walk. I found myself at the well and smelled blood from it. The closer I got, the stronger it became. It was both of your smells, and it confused me because I knew you weren't injured when you left. I went to your time and saw you doing...whatever."

"Kelah told me to take his blood." I evenly supplied. "It was that or die. So I did as I was told, since I didn't want to die just yet."

There was a bit of silence, either shock or anger I couldn't define by the smell. I could hear Inuyasha grinding his teeth before it stopped and he continued. "Anyway...after I grabbed you, I brought you back to Kaede's hut and the others kept a close eye on you. This all happened since last night. It's amazing that you survived. I hardly smelled any blood in you at the time."

I silently snorted and nodded. Kelah took almost every drop, then gave me his. Why didn't he kill me and leave it at that? I'd rather be dead than live like this! To never see the sun again... What would happen to me?? I'd be forced to stay here forever now.

So many close calls in this world happened to me in only a handful of months. But this horrible twist seemed the clincher.

"So...what do I do NOW?" I bitterly spat out, feeling more tears invade my eyes. Wasn't THAT the question of the year!

"I don't know. Since you can't handle sunlight anymore, you'll have to rest until nightfall. Maybe then we can go back to the future and find that guy. And get some answers."

I sighed, smelling mostly anger with bits of concern and pity from my companion. And in the under layer of that all was a bit of caring. It warmed my heart to know he cared, even a bit. "Then there's nothing else I can do except sleep..."

"I'll get you another blanket to wrap up in...just in case you shift." He muttered, standing. Almost hurriedly, he was gone. There was a shift of clothes in the air as he jumped. As he sailed away, I could hear an intense growl from him. I knew it was toward Kelah and no one else...and it calmed me a little more to know he was worried in his own way.

With a despairing, resigned sigh, I scooted back to the wall and huddled against it. After tucking the blanket under myself, my arms wrapped around my torso and I tried to blank my mind and sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Never in my life had I ever been so angry or wanted to kill something so badly! My blood boiled and I almost swore I was turning Youkai. After I filled in the others with some of Kagome's story, I retreated to my forest and sat at the tallest branch of the tallest tree I could find. Feeling the rage overload, I let up a pent-up scream and punched the bark with all my might.

The pain was welcome against the emotional I felt and I slammed my fists into it repeatedly. The wood cracked after a while and the top part of the tree broke off and fell to the ground below. I stopped and panted, clenching my now bleeding knuckles. My claws dug into my skin and broke it, but I just dug them in deeper.

Nothing would stop this rage until I killed this bastard Kelah.

With a loud growl, I gave the tree one last punch and jumped from the branch for the ground below. As soon as my feet met ground, I pushed off and ran. I ran unbound with all the anger and anguish I still felt.

What happened to Kagome should NEVER have happened...and I didn't protect her as I always had when she was here. I couldn't stop this from happening.

And that's what pissed me off the most.

I couldn't save and protect her.

Time seemed to stop as my heart became heavier with so many thoughts and insights to what would happen now. I stopped in shock from a thought and skidded to a stop a few feet from a cliff.

Kagome would be like this possibly for the rest of her LIFE.

She'd never be able to go home and live her normal life.

The smell of her blood was decayed, yet still alive somehow. She smelled more like Kikyo now than normal.

I harshly swallowed and realized that whatever a vampire was, it couldn't be good. I didn't know what they were; I'd never heard of them before.

'But I swear Kagome...if there's a cure, I'll FIND it!'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When night fell, I was the one chosen to stop and check on Kagome. The others were overcome with concern, as was I, and I found myself wringing my hands in anxiety the closer I got to her hut. What would happen to my dear friend??

I stopped outside the flap and hesitated. Would she want me inside? Pressing my lips together, knowing I HAD to see if she was okay, I pulled it aside and poked my head in.

I blinked to adjust my eyes in the even dimmer light and looked around. All I saw was blackness. "Kagome-chan?" I whispered. "Doko?" A small movement in the corner caught my eye and I took a step into the room. As my eyes adjusted, I found that raven hair outline from under the blanket and froze when she looked my way.

A cold dread followed up my spine when I met Kagome's GLOWING yellow eyes. When she blinked, it remained. Only when she looked away, did the glow leave.

Sad to say, it creeped me out a little.

"Sango-chan? Doushita?"

"Ano...Kagome-chan...your eyes are-" I stopped and gulped at the bit of fear I felt when she stood and took a few steps toward me.

"Sango-chan onegai, shinpai suranai." I received a small, labored smile. "I won't do anything to hurt any of you."

I startled. Was THAT what she thought?? "Kagome-chan. I KNOW you wouldn't do anything to hurt us. Your eyes just startled me. The pupils glowed yellow, almost like an animal's."

Her mouth thoughtfully pursed to one corner. "Must've been the moonlight..." She muttered, shaking her head. After a second of silence, she gave me another smile and we stepped outside.

"Kagome-chan daijoubu?" I tentatively queried, keeping an eagle-eye on her. If anything happened, it would be necessary to push her back into the hut for safety. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to my friend.

"Hai." She took a deep breath and a smile lit her face. "Though this is horrible, the smells...the SIGHTS...so beautiful. I can see so clearly." Her face swung to me. "Where's Inuyasha?"

My head shook. "I don't know. He disappeared shortly after telling us what happened and making sure we took care of you. He hasn't been back yet."

"He's nearby. I can smell him. I'll go find him."

"IYA Kagome-chan! You don't know what'll happen-"

"Daijoubu Sango-chan." She easily reassured. "I feel a lot stronger than when I did this afternoon and I feel confident." Her eyes flashed as they caught the light when she looked to her hands. "I feel stronger than when I was human."

"Yare...yare...we're coming with you." I firmly ordered. "I'll worry myself much more if you leave and I can't make sure you're alright."

"Arigatou Sango-chan." A hand rested on my shoulder and gave a very gentle squeeze...almost like she was afraid she would hurt me. "Let's go then."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I didn't want to get into an argument with Sango-chan about these powers I felt. If she wanted everyone to come with me, that was fine. But they'd have to return to the village when Inuyasha and I went through the well.

If I could still GO through the well...

I hadn't thought of that and it kept me pretty preoccupied as we marched up the hill overlooking the village. I stopped and deeply inhaled to find his location and knew Inuyasha was in a tree by the elevated smell. It was diluted the closer it was to the ground.

I had to smirk as I led the band into the forest. Where ELSE would Inuyasha be? Certainly not on the ground. He felt more comfortable in a high place where he could see everything and be safe.

As we walked, I was so amazed and occupied with these new heightened senses. My hearing, smell, sight, and strength. I could hear crickets walk around us and their legs shift as they prepared to jump from our path. I could smell the sap from inside trees and the mustiness of the well yards away. Even in darkness with the moon rarely flitting through the canopy of trees, I could see as clearly as if it were day. And my strength...that was already proven when I found I broke a clean hole through the hut floor.

No longer was I a fragile human...now I was something else.

And I didn't know if I liked it or NOT.

"Inuyasha!" I called, going deeper into the forest. How far did he GO anyway?? "Inuyasha doko??"

We were nearly on top of the well and I circled around it before even coming to the clearing. I felt a small bit of fear as the smell invaded my nose. I knew I was just too scared to face Kelah just yet. Maybe after another day here, I would be able to calm down enough to demand answers and a way back to myself. Also become accustomed to these changes a little more.

"Where did he go, the next VILLAGE?" Shippo remarked.

"No clue." Sango muttered.

I smirked as we kept walking through the forest. They were all agitated and becoming annoyed now. I could smell it on all three, even though Miroku didn't say anything.

"Inuyasha! I know you're out here!" I called. I stopped and took a dredge of air. "He's nearby. You three wait here. I can find him faster and then we'll go to the well."

"Are you sure that's wise Kagome-sama?"

"If anything Miroku-sama...I'll be able to see what ELSE has changed about me." I explained. "I'll be back as fast as I can." Not waiting for their answer, I took off in a dead run.

Not too far away, I skidded to a stop and nearly fell over from such an abrupt pause at finding the trees blur by me during my run.

I looked around in awe and felt my mouth gape open. "S...sugee!" I breathed, breaking into a smile. Feeling like a child with a new toy, I smelled for Inuyasha again and took off. The wind blew my hair back and the cold bit at my skin, but I rarely felt it through the exhilaration. This was the GREATEST!

A thought hit my head as I started pinning down his location.

Were these powers something like what Inuyasha possessed? The heightened smell, sight, strength, hearing, and speed? An interesting prospect.

His scent stopped and I did as well. I paused under a large tree and looked way up. "Inuyasha!" I called. "I know you're up there! I can smell you!"

"Kagome? What're you doing here?" In a rustle of clothes, the hanyou jumped the large gap and in seconds stood before me. "Where are the others? Did you leave them just to find me?" He spat out.

I dumbly stood and blinked at the amount of pent up anger I smelled from him. He was almost shaking from it. There was a small, dried blood smell coming from him as well and I wondered about that. "Inuyasha..." I breathed. I took a step forward and stared into his eyes. "Nani? What's wrong?" He blinked and shock rolled off him. "What??"

"Your...eyes. They flash gold..."

I blinked and looked up into the sky, finding the moon litter through the leaves. "Hai. Sango-chan and I figured out it must be a reaction to light."

"Let's head back. We'll tell the others we're leaving and they can go back to the village. The sooner we get you back to normal, the better."

I scowled at his harsh tone, feeling a little hurt. "I'm fine right now. I'm adjusting better now that it's dark. Vampires are night creatures. I take it you've never heard about them before?"

"Iie."

I smirked and started walking. "Then I'll fill you in on the way of what I've read. Race ya!" With a gleeful smile, I took off in a run, laughing at the startled smell before Inuyasha almost matched my pace and kept up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Just before we reached the group, I smelled something disturbing. Something we DIDN'T need right now.

A youkai.

It didn't smell very powerful, but I didn't want our journey hampered in the least of getting answers for returning Kagome to what she was before. NINGEN. Even though it was an almost amusing complex to run full out with her like this, I liked the human Kagome better. That's what made her so special.

We both skidded to a stop and I looked to her eyes, finding them shining in spots as she looked around. That was an unsettling thing, to see her eyes do that. It made her look like an animal.

"You smell that?" She breathed, eyes wide.

"Hai. We'd better find the others." I darkly ordered. I sniffed the air for the Youkai's position and heard Kagome doing the same. My head jerked over before I scolded myself to get over it. Until she returned to herself, I would HAVE to get used to this. It WOULD be interesting...since she was nearly my equal now.

My ear twitched as a sound reached it. A cry of pain!

"Sango-chan!" Kagome cried.

"Iko!" I called, taking off again. She quickly matched my pace and we reached the battle area in no time.

I rapidly assessed everything in a split second and unsheathed Tetsusaiga. I ran to the Youkai, weapon ready to slash, when it turned and spit something at me.

Poison.

I quickly twisted and landed on the ground. "What kind of Youkai is that??" I called, keeping an eagle eye on it.

"Hebi-oni!" Miroku called. "Don't let its spit touch you! It's acid!"

"Yosh!" I called back. I charged the battle again, ready to slice. "What do you want hebi?"

"The ssssmell of power..." It hissed. "Comessssss from here. I'll take that for mysssssself."

I realized it must be talking about Kagome and I growled. "Like HELL!" I shouted, dodging another attack. It slithered around and Tetsusaiga missed the bit of its tail by inches.

"Sango-chan, daijoubu?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Kagome run to Sango.

And pause.

Then fall to her knees.

"KAGOME!" I called, anxiety lacing my heart. What happened?? The hebi wasn't even NEAR her!

"Ack...the...PAIN..." She grit out, a hand clenching her shirt. Hallowed breathing met my ears.

"Power...isssssss mine."

"KUSO!" I sprang into the air as the snake shot forward to Kagome. My heart skipped a beat as I jumped again to catch up. That pause to see what was going on cost me.

"Kagome-sama!"

"Kagome-chan!"

Both Sango and Miroku hurried to her aid, but they were only human and too slow. Even with the snake's massive size, it was still fast.

I wasn't bothered about it catching Kagome, I was concerned more about the rapid breathing and heartbeat reaching my ears. Something was happening to her body and I had no clue what. The helplessness toward her meshed with anger and I slammed Tetsusaiga to the ground, managing to pin the snake's tail in the process.

The high-pitched hiss of pain it gave was enough to shatter glass and I covered my ears in torture.

It kept screaming and I looked to it. It was trapped and for now I was going to see what was wrong with Kagome before killing it. "Kagome! Doushita??"

The writhing stopped. Her form nearly folded into itself as I smelled pain from her, though it seemed to lessen a great deal. Vulnerability speared frozen fingers in my heart and I clenched my fists. I HATED this!!

Then everything seemed to stop, save for the snake futilely trying to free itself. I wasn't worried about that as much as I was the odd feeling coming from her.

Everyone breathed her name in question and I held my breath in expectation. What would she do now? Was she okay??

Slowly, her head rose and those eyes flashed in the moonlight. Fists previously clenched in pain flattened and pressed against the ground as she stood. "Hun...ger... Hungry... Chi." She evenly murmured. My ears flattened in anxiety. She rarely sounded like Kagome. This wasn't good.

Then, it was all I could do to keep her blurred form in sight as she rapidly zigzagged around the snake and its wild attacks before reaching its side. The others cried out her name in confusion and worry, but they went unheeded. In disbelief, I watched in near horror as she jumped and her nails grabbed hold of its scaly hide, her mouth latching onto its body.

Savagely drinking its blood.

****

**I am a BEGINNER Japanese learner...so if these are not 100% correct...please let me know if you care to do so. I only have a web page to learn from, a dictionary, and a few months experience to work with.**

Translations: Nani aru?-What's happening?Saru-Leave

Shikkari suru!-Get a hold of yourself!Minna yameru-Everyone stop

Chi-BloodAtashi wa...nani?-What...am I?Nakanai-Don't cry

Sugee!-Cool/Awesome!Hebi-one-Snake-ogreHebi-Snake


	6. We were both monsters now

Never in my life had I encountered such staggering pain. In my short life back here, I'd come across much, but never this bad. It felt as if my insides were burning up. I only remembered trying to run to Sango, then dropping to the ground in sudden, heady exhaustion, feeling a hunger like none other. My stomach was twisting itself to pieces and my throat was a desert.

I just felt so...THIRSTY.

What blood was left in my body roared in my ears as my heart pounded nearly against my ribcage; my breathing haggard. It HURT!

As if it helped, I tried to press as close together as I could. My eyes squeezed shut, but I felt a wave of dizziness that made me nauseous. Was I DYING??

Then it all stopped when I heard something slice through flesh...giving off that reek of blood.

Precious blood.

Something inside me snapped, throwing my mind into chaos. This new need took over my body, as if I were possessed. Slowly, I stood on legs of total power. Whatever happened during this battle just snapped these new powers into overdrive. And I had no control over them. "Hun...ger... Hungry... Chi." I heard myself say.

The need to feed was staggering.

I took in the scene as if through a distance. My eyes lit on the snake's body and the sword through its tail. The more it writhed, the more blood squirted out from the wound.

The fangs poked my lip as I smiled.

Without thinking, I took off on a mission, easily dodging the snake's attacks and movements as if it were in slow motion. In seconds, I was at its side. Not giving it time to move or attack again, I sprang to the air and slammed my hands into its body, holding on to its skin.

Feeling blood cover my fingers.

That sent me into a frenzy. My mouth opened wide with a small hiss and I plunged my teeth into its skin, feeling warmth against my mouth and blood gush inside.

Like finding an oasis in a desert, I drank heavily.

My eyes closed in bliss. The hunger and thirst that gnawed at me and my stomach quickly dissipated as I took deep gulps, ignoring the snake's thrashing. Its cries irritated my ears and my nails dug farther into its skin as if to silence it. That only resulted in more cries.

"Kagome! Kagome YAMERU!"

My eyes snapped open. Who DARED tell me to stop?! My face remained impassive and I scanned the area as the snake turned around. I pinned Inuyasha's concerned voice as he tried to get closer. My eyes closed and disregarded his anxiety for me.

If anyone stepped in right now, they'd regret it.

"Kagome-chan! Onegai!" Sango pleaded. "Watashitachi o kiku!"

Their cries fell upon deaf ears. This was what I needed to appease the hunger in myself. It was like I hadn't eaten in days. Apparently I used up too much energy and not drinking enough of Kelah's blood was only a catalyst for the pain. The longer I was awake, the more this hunger grew.

Demanding to be sated.

"Kagome...yameru!" The growl in Inuyasha's voice told me he wasn't happy. And the sound of metal going through flesh again told me he freed the snake.

My eyes narrowed, as my mouth let go of the snake as it thrashed around freely. One wild buck threw me from its back and I flew into the air. The throw wasn't far enough and instead of falling, I found myself hovering.

I stared down at my meal as it charged at me for the pain I caused. With an evil smirk, not taking time to be amazed at defying gravity, I flew to it without thought and dodged its acid spit with ease. I circled around to the back of its head and speared my hands through its skin. It threw me off again and I landed next to Inuyasha.

"Sango! IMA!" In a second, strong arms wrapped around my torso and arms, keeping me pinned. Instinctively, I struggled against the grip, finding it hard, even with my strength, and feebly watched as Sango's weapon easily sliced the snake into pieces.

I gave a cry of anger. My meal! Gone! "Hanaso!" I darkly ordered, kicking my legs.

"Kagome! Yameru!!" He grit out. I wasn't making holding me easy, and I wasn't GOING to!

"Hanaso! Hanaso!!" I nearly shrieked, clenching my fists.

"Kagome-sama...calm down! It's us!" Miroku beseeched.

My head jerked to his voice, finding him only a few paces away. Sango was walking to us as well, Shippo perched on her shoulder. All three pairs of eyes looked at me in fear and confusion.

"I'm not letting go until you calm down." The hanyou lowly barked. His breath warmed my ear, but I could smell the apprehension and fright in his blood. His heart was pounding...

His blood?

In a second, I went slack and tried to catch my breath. Inuyasha hesitated for a minute before letting me go. I quickly twirled and faced him. "Chi." I murmured. Instantly, my hands dove to clutch anything and get a hold. "Anta no chi ataeru!"

"Kagome-chan?!"

"Minna...stop her!" He cried, grabbing my wrists.

"No...NO! CHI!" I growled, struggling with his grip.

"I don't want to hurt you Kagome. STOP this!" He quietly pleaded.

"Chi..." I ignored the soft look in his eyes, feeling like a cat after a mouse, and pushed my mouth to his neck. He jerked back, startled, and lost his balance. With a shocked cry, he went down and I took that as my chance.

I straddled his body to pin him, grasped his chin to expose his neck, and sunk my teeth into his throat.

The others cried out my name in shock, but I ignored it and took a deep draught of sweet power. Underneath me, a gurgled cry sounded as hands tried to pull me back.

"Onegai matte!"

"Kagome yameru!"

"Please don't hurt Inuyasha!!" Shippo cried.

My eyes shot open as a memory speared through my consciousness. I stared into darkness, frozen in place as a part of my mind recoiled a memory of this same night.

__

"I won't do anything to hurt any of you..."

That single, tender memory of my conversation with Sango shook this need to feed and kill. My body started to shake in fear as it returned its hold to my real self. I slowly pulled my mouth from flesh and looked to the hanyou I loved with wide, horrified eyes. Gold was clouded with pain and worry, and stared back at me.

"Inu...yasha...atashii...ATASHII..."

My mouth wouldn't work. I felt utterly disgusted with myself and ashamed beyond belief. I quickly scrambled off him and looked to the others slowly edging their way closer. "Minna...atashii...atashii!..."

I didn't know what to say to apologize for the horrific way I acted. I would NEVER forgive myself for attacking Inuyasha, for giving in to this evil side I now was. I could've KILLED him!

"Iya! Stay back! I don't know what I'll do to you all!"

"Kagome-chan...daijoubu." Sango soothed, giving me a smile. I smelled fear from her and my heart clenched in pain.

I successfully made them afraid of me.

Tears stung my eyes. This was too much. I didn't deserve to be near them anymore, lest this hunger turn me insane again and I attack one of them. "IYA! I'll hurt you all! I already have. Stay AWAY from me!" Without knowing what I was doing, I jumped over Miroku and Sango, making a break for the forest as cover. Tears streaked my face and I ran with all my might, trying to outrun what I have become.

'I'll NEVER forgive myself! I can't face any of them again! What will I do to them?? Gods Inuyasha...gomen nasai! Sumimasen. I'm so, so sorry! I hurt you and I said I wouldn't hurt ANY of you! What've I become??'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I staggered to my feet, a hand going to my neck to halt the flow of blood. I pressed against the wound, wincing a little. Her teeth dug deep, but I'd live. I'd taken worse BEFORE.

The others rushed to me and tried to help me up, but I harshly shrugged them off and glared. "How could you let her run away??" I demanded.

"How did WE know she'd run?? We couldn't catch her even if we TRIED." Miroku shot back.

"Hai, hai. But what do we do now?" Shippo asked.

"I'm going to find her. Who knows what she'll do to herself like this?" I wasn't going to take that chance or I'd never forgive myself. If I had to protect her from herself, so be it.

Even if it meant getting bit again.

"We'll go with you." Miroku added, gripping his staff.

"Iie. I'm the only one who can find her as quickly. And none of you are strong enough to fend her off. Go back to Kaede's hut and wait for us."

"DEMO-"

"IMA!" I shouted, taking off in a run. I didn't wait to see if they obeyed me or not. My focus was on finding Kagome before something happened to her.

Or she MADE something happen to her.

I ran full out, sniffing for her smell. I found my blood along with hers and followed that, along with the others mixed with hers. I didn't know what to do when I found her, but all I knew was I had to keep her SAFE. Mostly from herself.

As I ran, sobbing met my ears, even through my feet pounding on the ground. My heart clenched. I couldn't help but feel bad. Knowing what made her snap wasn't her fault!

I suddenly wondered if her brief insanity was like dealing with me when I was full Youkai.

I pondered that as I neared her position. I lost my mind and wanted nothing but death and blood, though I didn't feed on it. I just wanted destruction. Perhaps the rolls were switched this time.

We were both monsters now.

Unconsciously, I gripped Tetsusaiga as I slowed to a walk and almost crept through the trees. Next to a tall drop off sat a pitiful wretch of a girl, huddled against herself, loudly sobbing against everything that befell her.

I couldn't help but feel pity and sorrow. I harshly swallowed and looked to the ground. What could I SAY to her to make her feel better and reassure her that we weren't afraid of her?

"Inu...yasha... I know you're...out there..." She brokenly muttered.

I looked up and found her eyes on mine, shining that gold hue with the moon. With tears down her even paler face, they looked pitiable and no longer creepy. I commanded my feet to move as she sniffed and looked away, going back to that tight ball. Sobs still wracked her body, though they were quieter now.

As if she was trying not to cry in my presence.

"Kagome..." I tentatively started, a hand extended to touch her.

"Iya!" She suddenly called. In a flash, she stood and backed to the cliff. "Don't come near me...onegai! I'll hurt you again! I can't help myself like this..." Arms wrapped around her torso as she sunk to her knees. "I'll hurt you a second time...possibly even kill you."

I stopped and stared down at her shaken form. She looked wretched and I had this overwhelming urge to comfort her. I had never seen such a once happy-go-lucky, positive girl so down before. This was a totally new side I was dealing with, but I felt the need to deal with it as I never had.

Emotionally.

"Kagome... I'm alright. It takes more than that to keep me down. You didn't hurt me much, if at all." I gave a small, cocky grin. "My own family has done more damage than you. Shinpai suranai." 

Her eyes squeezed shut and her head savagely shook, denying my reassurance. I knew she wouldn't forgive herself, thinking I wouldn't either. Forgiveness was the last thing I was worried with. I wasn't even mad at her...more mad at her situation.

I sighed and took a few steps closer, nearly able to touch her. She stood and backed to the edge of the cliff, but didn't demand I stop any more. Some part of her knew she couldn't fight me off, even as strong as she was. And I'm sure that part didn't WANT her to.

"Kagome...don't fight me. I won't let anything happen to you. I couldn't stop THIS from occurring, and it kills me to see you this way. I don't know what to do to help you, but you have to believe that none of us are afraid of you. Not even after that display of madness. I know that wasn't you deep down."

I stopped and stared at her downcast head. The tears stopped, as had her shaking, but those arms remained wrapped around herself as if she were still afraid of touching me. A claw moved on its own and gently moved her chin up so I could meet her eyes. They flashed in the light, but I didn't let it bother me. The raw emotions I saw there helped me see past it.

"I know you won't believe anything I say, because you must hate yourself for what you've become. There's something now between us that you don't realize. The way I saw you act was how you must've seen ME act when I was full Youkai." Her eyes sparked surprise, but also recognition before she gave a tiny nod. "Yet you didn't fear me any of those times. You helped me. Let me repay you for all that kindness. Trust me."

Tears crinkled in her eyes and made new tracks down her skin. I didn't know if what I said helped or made it worse, but I knew I couldn't stand seeing her cry. I never had, even when we just knew each other as friends. "Kagome, nakani..." I softly ordered. Almost on their own, my arms slowly wrapped around her frame and tightly held her.

My heart thudded in my ears at hugging her again after what seemed so long. But warm emotions cascaded me and I felt at peace right now.

Also momentarily surprised when her arms wrapped around my waist, holding me just as tight.

I could smell her tears, but there was nothing I could do to stop them. All I knew now was she had to get through this, and if she had to cry, then I would have to let her.

"I...DO trust you Inuyasha... Wholeheartedly." She shakily whispered, her voice muffled in my haori. "I know you'll protect me...as you always have tried to do. I'm so, so, SO sorry for what I did to you. I wasn't myself and I know what came over me, but I couldn't help it. I just don't know what to do now." Her head helplessly shook. "Who will I hurt NEXT? If I go home, I'm liable to go after my family!"

I pulled back and grabbed her chin, pulling her face to mine. "You won't let that happen. Whatever human side is left in you won't let that happen. Believe in your inner strength and you'll be able to pull through this. Whatever happened to you...I promise you, you won't go through alone. Sango, and Miroku, and Shippo, and Kaede...are all here with you."

Her mouth opened a little, but stopped. Uncertainty flashed in her eyes. "Is...that all?" She whispered, brown searching mine. Gold lit her eyes as the moon caught it. Hope bloomed there.

I harshly swallowed, feeling my heart thud against my chest. I wanted her to trust me; that meant had to be truthful with her. But I was afraid, and I knew it. Still...she hadn't rejected me since our first meeting and was always honest with HER feelings. "No... I swear...I'll help you find a cure. I won't let you go through this on your own..."

The smile on her face made my hesitation feel stupid, and my honesty worth it. "Arigatou gozaimasu Inuyasha." She whispered, tightly hugging me again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It seemed forever until the two returned. When they did, Inuyasha murmured that he was going back to the forest for a bit and Kagome silently went to the hut she was staying in.

Not making eye contact with any of us.

It hurt a bit to see that she didn't know us enough to see we weren't afraid. In fact, the second Shippo said he smelled the two at the edge of the village, the four of us ran from Kaede's hut to spot them.

"What do you think we should do now?" Sango quietly asked.

I sighed and looked to the fire in the center of the small enclosure. There were so many questions on my mind, almost all I had no answers to. If anyone could explain things to us ALL, it was the person who changed Kagome, or Kagome herself.

I thoughtfully 'hmmed' and closed my eyes. What I wouldn't give to have some quiet and meditate on this right now. My sight strayed to an open, barred window and stared at the night. But that was not allowed right now. Perhaps when things cooled down in the daytime...perhaps.

"I want to go make sure Kagome is okay. Demo..." Shippo became quiet as a tiny paw rubbed against his arm. "Inuyasha's gone. What happens if we do something to set off another reaction?"

"A good point Shippo." I quietly answered, giving a nod. "If we do anything, we need to be sure to watch when something happens to us. Kagome-sama's mood didn't change until Tetsusaiga cut the snake open."

"So be sure to watch if you cut yourself..." Sango mused, mostly to herself. I eyed her thoughtful pose, finding her eyes downcast. At length, she broke the silence and looked to us. "So, what do we know so far about her powers?"

"Her hearing, sight, smell, speed, and strength is nearly even with Inuyasha, if not surpassed. And she can fly." I reported. "She has an incredible weakness to sunlight, and apparently needs to live off blood."

"Kyuketsuki...ka? I wish we knew if they existed in this time. Then we could find them."

"But some could be Youkai and we'd never know it." Shippo pointed out.

"Good point Shippo." I murmured, storing all this information. We'd most likely need it and hopefully I could figure out a few things that I couldn't in the future. "There are so many different Youkai out there...and there could be some in other lands as well."

"After hundreds of years, who knows how far they could spread? Or even dwindle down. Maybe the kyuketsuki who changed Kagome-chan is one of the few out there."

"The question is why HER, and why did he do it in the first place." I darkly asked, my arms going in the folds of my sleeves.

"That's only something Kagome-chan can answer."

I sighed and stared out at the night again. On impulse, I stood and grabbed my shajukou. I left without saying goodbye or goodnight to either and stepped into the cool night air. I took a deep breath and hoped to clear my head.

When I looked around, I found a lump on the top of Kagome's hut.

Blinking, I curiously went over and stopped within seeing distance. "Kagome-sama?" I queried, squinting in the dark.

A movement caught the moon and those eyes shone. I blinked, than mentally shook myself. She reminded me of a fukuro...an evil fukuro. I took a few more steps to the hut and looked way up.

"Hai Miroku-sama?" She quietly responded.

I gave a disarming, charming smile. Ones I reserved for Sango right before I groped her. "Daijoubu ka? What are you doing up there?"

"Nan demo nai. Just...staring and thinking of things."

"Would you like some company?" How I would get up there I had no clue, but I WOULD like to keep her some company. She looked like a small child the way she was huddled up.

In the dark, I could make out a bit of a smile on her face. "Hai... Up here?"

"I'll try. I can't jump very high, but I think I can pull myself up." I gripped the staff and looked to the roof, trying to find a good place to grab hold.

A quiet chuckle sounded. "Iya... Let me help." Slowly, she unwound her arms from her legs and floated into the air and around the roof. She hovered a few feet from me and gave me a small, gentle smile. "Ready?"

I stupidly nodded through my shocked appearance and she flew behind me, gradually slipping her hands in between my arms. She lightly clutched the fabric and easily lifted us both off the ground.

Before I knew it, I was standing on the roof and dumbly watched Kagome sit back down. Cradling my shajukou, I followed her example and looked into the night. "It's pretty out here."

"Hai. I know I should probably get some sleep, but I just can't. Chalk it up to being a kyuketsuki..." She bitterly whispered, arms going back around her legs.

"Kagome-sama... Don't be so rough with yourself. This isn't your fault. Whatever happened to you on that battlefield wasn't something you could control. If you had, I know you wouldn't let anything happen to us. Just as we won't let anything happen to you. We're your friends. Don't hesitate to come to us with this. We're not afraid of you like you think we are."

She looked away, but managed a nod. Another small smile lit her face. "Arigatou gozaimasu Miroku-sama. I know you're all there for me, but..." She sighed and her head almost helplessly shook. "I can't help but feel worried about what'll happen and I go off again. If something sets another spell-"

"We'll be careful about that Kagome-sama." I quietly reassured. "Daijoubu. Shinpai suranai."

"I can't help BUT." She retorted back, immediately sighing. "Gomen. I'm feeling so many conflicting emotions from my human side and the voice that tells me to satisfy my hunger."

"You'll have to fill us all in on how much you know of vampires. We need as much information as we can. We were wondering if there weren't some around NOW, but confused as Youkai."

"I know...I heard you." She sheepishly answered, looking away.

I blinked and felt a little embarrassed. How much had she heard us talk about? Nothing to do but get past it I guess...

But Kagome had it worse than any of us. She had to deal with the knowledge that she had these incredible powers and could turn on us again. The longer she was like this, the more it was possible. 'Kagome-sama kawaioso...'


	7. She was a night predator now

I slept the day away, most in an unrestful fit of human and vampire warring with one another. My human side was awake and ready to be outside in the light, but my vampire side hissed at me that it was deadly and I was now a night creature.

And if I went outside, I'd be dead.

Even if, what I reviewed with everyone before morning came, I was now an eternal creature.

As soon as the sky was blood red and the night upon me again, I pulled the many blankets off my head and stood, stretching against the cramped corner I huddled myself against from the light. I went outside and breathed in the night air, trying to find appreciation in these heightened senses.

As I listened to the others move about, also wakening from their slumbers...brought on by putting our sleep patterns together, I once again compared the irony of the creature I was. So much of a vampire's life was good and powerful...if not daunted by the fact of sunlight and their DIET.

A small, nearly weary smile tipped my lips as I looked to my feet and slowly rose in the air. That was one thing I hadn't experimented with yet...not in the presence of others anyway. I didn't want them to secretly worry about these powers more than they did.

I was nearly to the tip of the hut I stood in front and went to the top to sit on it. Flying was getting easier and not so fantastic to think to I could do. I was rapidly getting used to it, but I wondered which side of my mind that was.

Propping my head up on my hands, floating cross-legged inches above the roof, I stared into the near distance at Inuyasha's forest. I ignored the sounds of the world as I thought about what he said to me. Those words touched my heart so much and there were no right words I could return to tell him how much I appreciated that supportive conversation. If he smelled it from me, then he at least knew a glimpse of how much it meant to me.

But he would never know the emotions he sparked in my heart brought on by his speech. I don't know if I could tell him, but something told me I didn't need to. As I was now almost Inuyasha's equal, he somewhat could smell and sense things I could.

"Kagome-sama?"

My head jerked at the quiet, uncertain call and I gave a small nod of hello to Miroku. "Konban wa Miroku-sama." I answered, flying down from the roof. I hide my amusement from the awe I smell from his person. I knew he would never get used to it as much as the others.

This WAS pretty unbelievable after all.

"Konban wa Kagome-sama. Are you okay to be out now?"

"Hai. Daijoubu Miroku-sama." I looked to the sky and absently folded my arms, still inches off the ground. "The sun is down enough that it doesn't hurt my eyes to be out in it."

"Yosh... If you say so. Inuyasha instructed us to accompany you to the forest to come get him. And NOT run off this time."

I blinked and gave Miroku an odd look. "He's staying in the forest??"

'NAZE?' I queried, wondering if I was so repulsive that he felt the need to be that far away. My jaw clenched in wonder and sorrow...but I reminded myself of his words.

I also remembered the anger radiating off him last night when I found him. Maybe he was still that mad and didn't want me to smell it on him... Maybe...

"Yosh. Is everyone ready to go?" I asked, looking over the top of his head. I blinked and looked down to him when I smelled more unsettling emotions and realized I was flying in front of the others without knowing it. And some of the villagers still up at this late hour were able to see me.

Keeping this as quiet as possible was key to keep THEM from fearing me if not the others.

In minutes the group was ready for the short walk and headed up to the forest. I lightly cuddled with Shippo upon his request that I hold him 'for I might not be back for a while and he'd miss me'. The words touched my heart, even though the worry I smelled from him made them clear. He didn't know what would happen and was anxious about my situation.

I walked the others to the tree holding the last of our group and looked up through the branches. I easily spotted his red outfit and called up for him to come down. Without a word, he jumped and landed in front of me. He gave the rest a silent, serious look before meeting my eyes.

I blinked in small shock, wondering what was on his mind. I smelt anger far most, but also anxiety. I looked away into the darkening forest, trying to put it out of my mind. They all had that smell, and it was for me. I shouldn't be so affected by it.

"The rest of you go back to the hut and wait for our return. We'll be back as fast as we can." He darkly ordered. His tone meant business and left no room out for compromise.

To my surprise, no one bothered to feel irritated at his ordering them around, just nodded. Shippo jumped from my arms and landed on Miroku's shoulder without a word.

"Have a good journey Kagome-sama. Chui suru." Miroku quietly answered.

Sango put a light hand on my shoulder and squeezed. I could smell her conflicting emotions and tapped her hand. "Kagome-chan chui suru." She softly repeated.

I looked to them with grateful smiles for their concern and received a smile and nod from Shippo. I returned it and nodded back to the others as well.

"Yosh. Iko." Inuyasha retorted, starting for the forest. I waved and turned, taking off in a light trot to match his pace. We jogged the way there, and I smell the emotions rolling off him into the wind...much like my own.

I was so scared of what would happen when I saw Kelah again. I would be angry first and foremost and I didn't know who would have to hold who back to keep from killing the vampire.

I smell the well before seeing it and without stopping, took to flying and went straight for the center without losing speed. I smelled Inuyasha right behind me and as we passed through time together, I harshly swallow and reached up for his hand. He gave me a shocked look, but after a second...gripped it back.

The smells and sounds in my own time got to my ears and nose, and I grimaced against them. I stood at the bottom of the well for a minute, trying to become accustomed. Inuyasha quietly stood next to me, knowing of my problem. His hand gently squeezed, as if silently telling me he understood and that he was here.

Warmth flowed through my heart and helped to slow the pounding of my heart. Amidst all the smells, I could clearly smell human blood amongst them the strongest.

Almost instantly the vampire instinct to hunt reared up and I took several deep breaths to calm it down before I could open my eyes. Nails dug into my palm, breaking the skin. When I calmed down enough to loosen my fist, I looked to it upon feeling a strange sensation. As I fixed my sharp gaze, I noticed the skin heal itself instantly. I blinked, thrown off balance.

But the distraction helped.

Feeling a little better, I nod to Inuyasha and we jumped from the well together. I looked around the shrine, feeling like it'd been forever since I was last here, instead of two days.

So much happened in those two days. So much that it was staggering.

I stared at the doors and suddenly didn't know about this. In his era, I was fine. There was nothing but nature to contend with. Now I had everything made from man to get past. High-pitched sounds and streetlights would be the worst. It was going to be hard.

"I don't know about this." I suddenly murmur. The human part of my teeth clamped down on my lower lip in uncertainty.

"You're not backing out NOW." He retorted. "We're already HERE. We have a mission to get through. You're not going to leave it like this."

I ignored his stinging words and thoughtfully nod. The courage coming from him helped me and I inhaled it, trying to use it as my own. I was going to need it to help me get through this night.

"Yosh..." I whisper, tightening my resolve. My shoulders straighten a little more and I take a breath for strength. "Let's go track ourselves a vampire."

~*~*~

"They've returned... Well then...let them come." I whisper, smelling old, old blood in the air. It was saturated with it and I looked down from the high building I sat on.

The day and nights I spent worrying about Kagome during her absence were interesting ones, since I never worried about anything since before my vampire days. After I gained the power beyond mortals, I never had cause to think twice about my actions. Now that I was responsible for someone else's immortality as a teacher, I wondered about her safety and whereabouts.

Especially the safety of someone I was going to spend my immortality with.

"Come to me Kagome... There's many things you need to know in order to survive your vampire nature." A wisp of a smile appeared as I smell their blood slowly nearing. They were searching for me...well then, I'd wait right here in the shadows for them.

I fly off my spot and into one of the pitch-black areas to hide in. I easily meld into the night and wait. "I smell your blood Kagome...it's unbalanced. What've you been up to in my absence?"

My mind blanks in expectation of a confrontation as I smell her companion, the same brash creature I met on the night of her transformation. He was no real challenge for me, except for that magnificent sword of his.

The questions in my mind regarding his connection to her human life would be answered as well. If she wanted to learn how to survive, she would answer all my questions. As I would for her. If she wanted to learn to live with me, she would give as much as she would take.

In the distance, on rooftops bounded her companion in red. As close to the buildings as she could get came my goddess. It slightly amused me to see Kagome flying so soon after her transformation...that she would be that comfortable in doing so. She was clearly looking and smelling for me, as I could see on her face.

I inhaled for her blood, checking for emotions to see what would happen upon our meeting. I would not be taken by surprise this time, not when it seemed that the uncouth creature next to her was a close friend.

I smelled his blood and knew I would have some trouble with him. I would have to watch his movements after he landed here, particularly where his hand moved near his scabbard.

Well...now that the players were assembled...let the show begin. "Come to me Kagome-chan." I whispered, knowing she would hear me. Her face swung in my general direction before going to the rooftops.

"I've spotted him Inuyasha." She called, flying straight for this building.

I stored his name away in my mind, huddling even closer to the shadows. The night enveloped me with my dark garb and hid me from even her sharp eyes. It gave me time to watch her movements as she stopped on the gravel and looked around. "Korov Kelah!" She harshly demanded. "I can smell you on this rooftop! Atashi o chokumen suro!"

I quietly smirked and gained her eyes to the shadow. Casually entwining my fingers behind my back, I floated from the shadows and stayed near them. My vision flashes gold as I entrance into the light and give her a greeting smile. "Kagome...you look well for a dead girl." I casually comment.

It succeeds in getting her anger to boil. Her fists clench as intense anger rolls off her body. Those eyes narrow to slits and her teeth bare to me. I mentally note how good she looks with fangs.

The thought is sidetracked as she flies through the air to attack me, hands held to grab something. My smile widens at the thought of her trying to attack ME and I easily avoid her, floating to the side.

My stance remains casual as she halts in midair and changes direction. A little bit away, I can smell the confusion and shock, but also encouragement of Inuyasha...and the hopeful anger of his wish to attack me as well.

It seems a lot of people wish me dead tonight. How ironic that I already AM.

I dodge her again, my stance still the same, and give her a charming smile. "Calm yourself Kagome-KUN...your attempts won't match up to my experience. If you want answers, as I expect you come here for, you WILL halt and act more civilized!" In a flash, I fly around her and grab her upper arms, unyielding as she struggles.

"Temee! Kagome hanasu!" Growled Inuayasha.

I casually looked his way and raised a brow. "And what are you going to do creature? This is not between you. Go back to your own time and leave us together."

"OMAE O KOROSU!" He shouted, that sword changing from his scabbard. I watched with bored interest as he jumped for me, tip extended to run me through.

In a quick movement, I jerked Kagome in front of me and held her there...smelling from two sets of surprise and alarm.

"NANI?! Chikushou!" He shouted, skidding to a stop on the gravel. The sword was suddenly tossed into the air to keep from hurting the girl as he rolled a few times and stopped inches from us. Without the grip from its master, the sword turned back to a rusted blade and wedged itself into the cement.

What I took note of with interest.

"Now...are we all calmed down? Yoi. How about we talk about this like respectful, powerful beings and you two behave yourselves. I would hate to have to kill either of you."

"KEH! Like to see you try temee!" He taunted, going for his weapon. But I smelled a little bit of angry resignation and knew he would curb his behavior as long as I held Kagome as a shield.

I suddenly realized that this girl meant something to him, probably a lot.

I knew I would keep a good grip on this new predator to help keep him under control, no matter what my developing feelings may be.

A predator does not endanger his own safety for the concern of others...not one that's lived as long as I have.

"Bakayaro!... HANASO!" She growled, squirming again. "I want answers! Why did you do this to me?? NAZE?!"

I looked to her sideways profile, finding hurt anger in her eyes. They flashed in the night and I smiled.

She was a night predator now.

"Search your mind Kagome-kun. You'll remember my words."

"Of COURSE I remember them! But I want to know WHY! You could've chosen someone ELSE. I don't WANT this curse! Take it back! Give me my humanity again!!"

I blinked at her, partially meeting her gaze. I couldn't help but look in shock. "You...you...you think this's something...you can take BACK?" I softly sputtered. Against my will, I started laughing.

"NANI? What's so FUNNY?" She growled, glaring at me. "You think something like this is amusing?!"

"Iya...nothing like that Kagome-kun." I answered, forcing myself to calm down. The sardonic smile on my face rose another octave. My arms tightened on her as she tried to fight me again.

I couldn't help but snort at how she thought her newborn strength was a match for mine. A two day vampire against a two HUNDRED year vampire. She apparently wasn't as smart as I THOUGHT she was.

"I hate to break it to you Kagome-kun...but this ISN'T something you can take back."

"Uso!" She immediately retorted. "Everything in life has an anti-thesis!"

My eyes soften as they continually meet hers. Against my will, feeling compassion suddenly spring up, I let her go and turn her to face me. I make a quick grab for one arm as she immediately tries to back away and her chin with another. As I meet her eyes again, I see them a little sad and frightened, but also angry.

I can't help but feel thrown back in time to old lands...with old, black eyes looking to mine with apathy. It strikes a chord with me.

"Kagome-kun-"

"Don't CALL me that!" She spat, harshly glaring. Her jaw clenched, but I could smell the concern rising from her. "You don't have that privilege!"

"Kagome...Uso de nai. When you turn, you're a kyuketsuki until you're killed. You will never die. You will always be dead and also alive. You're the undead. We're the forsaken...not alive, yet not dead. There IS no way to take back the 'curse' I gave you. The only way to free you from it, is to kill you."

I couldn't help but feel a stab of pity at the helpless, harrowing emotions that sprung into her eyes. The news was broken softer to her than it was to me, probably by the compassion I felt to loosen the blow. But telling her that honestly might still have been too harsh.

Her eyes tear over and spill down her face. I suddenly note the even whiter tone of her skin and the shadows around her eyes. She looked more like a vampire now. And she would forever remain this way.

"Ma...masaka..." She whispered, wrenching herself from my grasp. I let her go and watched her take in the news. She was truly a pitiful sight to see.

She was a girl who loved life.

"Iya...masaka... Masaka, MASAKA, MASAKA!!" She shouted, covering her face. She fell to her knees sobbing her grief.

I felt the need to go and comfort her against this, words of reassurance that this life wasn't ALL that bad, when she suddenly shot to her feet and backed up.

Her glare would've withered even a vampire if it could. I smelled blood from her fists as they shook in anger at her sides. A thin line trickled from the cracks in her skin, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Kagome..." I whispered, feeling apathetic.

"IYA!" She growled, pointing a finger at me. "Don't speak my name...don't even LOOK at me! ANATA O NIKUMU! YOU did this to me! BAKAYARO!!" Fists jammed into her eyes as tears flowed again. Suddenly, she took to the air and flew as high and fast as she could.

"KAGOME!" I shouted, too stunned to move. I watched her until she was just a speck even to MY vision.

Then I was suddenly brought back to this plane with the tip of a sword pointing in my face.

"Omae... You deserve to die for what you did to her!"

I calmly met the eyes of an enraged animal. They narrowed even more as the powerful smell of loathing and hatred rolled to my nose.

"Perhaps I do deserve to die. If not for changing her to an immortal, then for all the killing I've done to stay alive." I quietly answered, never looking away from those interesting gold eyes. He looked like some kind of demon with those cat-like slits. When Inuyasha bared his teeth, I noticed he also had fangs.

It made me wonder what kind of demon he WAS.

"Every part of me wants to kill you right here...but I can't. You owe Kagome explanations and if she HAS to stay like this...then you're going to teach her everything you know so she can survive." The grip on his sword became so tight, the massive blade shook from his anger. "I don't trust you in this world. I don't trust you more than the speed it would take to sever your head from your shoulders."

My brow rose at that image. This demon was strong, that was assured, but it was interesting to see if he was as strong as I was. "What do you intend on doing then?" I queried, giving a mock grin. My fangs poked out, almost to intimidate.

"You're coming back with us." He finally answered.

I blinked and dumbly stared at him. "Through the well... How do you propose I do THAT?"

He snorted as if the answer was obvious. "Kagome can travel through the well because of her miko powers. Her blood is old and comes from that time through reincarnation. I can travel here because I am older than I look. You drank her blood and your blood is also old. It's never been tested, but you're going to be the first to try it out."

Somehow it didn't make sense to me, but his explanation seemed logical. "I have no choice but to obey I guess." I mused, almost nonchalantly. It gained a growl at him and most likely tipped his rage too far.

His yell and my startled cry mixed together as he swiped his blade across my stomach.

I doubled over for a moment before standing, looking to my shirt. "You ruined a perfectly good shirt." I quietly retorted, sticking my hand through the wide hole.

"NANI-" He burst out, blinking in shock.

I smirked and touched the already healed attack. "We're undead. The reason we're immortal is because we can heal from gashes or wounds. I will explain more to enlighten you ALL." I started to float up and looked down to see him tense and ready his sword. "Don't concern yourself with my escape. I'm not leaving Kagome like this. She means more to me than she probably does to you." Leaving him stupefied, I flew into the sky after my newborn.

~*~*~

I couldn't help but feel rage and intense sorrow. My mind didn't want to believe his words, even if my heart knew they were true. The honest, concerned look in his eyes told me he wasn't lying to me. Even if he were, I would've been able to smell it on him.

All I smelled was confirmed through his eyes.

Once again, nails dug into my palm, even farther than before. The pain brought to my mind wasn't enough. Blood dripped from my skin and on my face where knuckles met my eyes.

I felt I was crying blood.

This anger would never go away. It paled in comparison to what I felt toward Naraku and Sesshoumaru's treatment toward Inuyasha.

And the sorrow I felt was ten times worse than knowing of Inuyasha's feelings for Kikyo.

I couldn't help but keep asking 'why ME'. I never did ANYTHING that horrific in my life to warrant such a sadistic and everlasting hell. If fate had this planned, then there was only one way to change it.

And I couldn't kill myself, not even to save my soul.

I was stuck like this for the rest of my life. I would NEVER be able to stay in this world, for the temptation of blood that even NOW greeted my nose was getting that whisper to feed. The vampire in my mind was whispering its hunger to be satisfied.

I would have to stay in the other era for the rest of my days. Never would I be able to see my family, for fear of what I would do to them. I don't trust myself around my FRIENDS...I can't even fathom the fear I'd feel by being in the same house with them.

If I hurt ANY of them, not only would I never forgive myself, but I would damn MYSELF to hell.

But surely...perhaps I was already THERE...

My body shook with the anger in my veins. I had the overwhelming urge to hit something or kill something. But that wouldn't make it go away or even soften my hatred. For his selfish desire of company, I could never have my life back.

Even if it was hectic living in two worlds, it was MINE and I LIKED it that way!

Clenching my teeth against the sobbing, I throw my head back and give a loud, anguished scream. I scream until my lungs burn for air and my voice dwindles to a soft cry.

Let them hear, let EVERYONE hear my pain.

WHY ME!?!?

I slumped forward, little energy gone...yet feeling a little better. At risk of who would hear me, I'd do it again, if only to get rid of these emotions.

I huddled into a tight ball and buried my head in my knees. "GO AWAY!" I harshly ordered, sniffing.

"If I do, there's no telling what you'll do to yourself."

"UP HERE? How many kilometers ARE we above the city?"

"Well...you can still see the slivers of streets that look like streams. But we're stories above the building I left your demon friend on."

I immediately wanted to retort that Inuyasha was no demon, but I kept silent. The less I said to him, the better. Speaking to my 'creator' would only make me want to turn on him.

"He has also commanded me to go through the well with you. I agree, since wherever you've been over there has been better than here. You weren't adjusted to this world when I first saw you again. It must be quieter and dimmer over there."

My head slowly looked to him, though his words were running through my head. I couldn't help but be confused. How did KELAH expect to go through the WELL?? Sota told me he was never able to go through when I told him to, even WITH the Shikon no Kakera. So what was Inuyasha's logic in thinking we COULD take Kelah?

"Confused my dear? Your demon friend explained it to me, and it's worth a try. Tell me about this place you keep going to."

I spun around and quickly flew away, body in a defensive stance. "Don't come NEAR me." I lowly growl. My eyes narrowed to slits.

He gave an almost sympathetic smile, but wisely stayed put. "I know what you're going through Kagome-"

"USO!"

"-I know because I went through some of your emotions upon MY transfer. It was mostly for the same reason."

My fists clench in the returning rage what I felt before I screamed. "Then why DID you change me?? Why didn't you LEARN from YOUR master's reason and leave me HUMAN??"

His head tilted to the side, vision averting as he momentarily thought. "Perhaps I was doomed to repeat his mistake, but being a vampire is a lonely existence, if not powerful. Eternity seems worthless after a while when you realize that you are bound to live this way. But if there's someone to share it with, it's worthwhile."

"Then why didn't you find someone ELSE?"

He gave an almost proud smile and met my hateful gaze. "Should I have taken one of your three friends instead? No...they aren't as special as you are. From what I was told, you are the reincarnation of a priestess. The way you so innocently kept meeting my eyes and was undaunted by my threatening air told me that you were strong and courageous. Then the other world is another matter. You have powers already. You are a special woman Kagome."

I couldn't help but wrap my arms around myself as if to ward off all his praise. I didn't want to hear such good tidings coming from a monster. I looked away, knowing that now I was the same as he was.

"Come Kagome. Take me to this magic world you visit and let me teach you how to survive."

His hand extended and stayed in midair, waiting for me to take. I kept an eagle eye on him through the corner of my vision.

"But you must trust me in what I say and do. I will not lie to you as I teach you the full extent of our powers and some things you probably don't know."

Slowly, listening to the tenderness and honesty of his words, I looked to him. I speared his eyes, judging his emotions, comparing to what I smelled and heard. At least he was truthful with me, if nothing else.

I looked to his hand and nearly glared at it. If he was expecting me to touch him after what he did, he was insane. I would HAVE to be with him to learn what I could, but I was going to keep as far away as possible. He didn't deserve my friendship and I would NEVER grant it after tonight.

"If you expect me to take your hand, you're wrong. I only trust your words because I know what I mean to you. Don't expect me to be pleasant to you more than necessary. You'll teach me as penance for doing this to me, but that is all. When you're done, you know Inuyasha will kill you."

He gave a small smile and shook his head. "I don't expect you to harbor any feelings immediately for what I 'did', but in time, you might come to like it. Not everyone can easily deal with leaving their old life behind for the future. As to your demon friend, Inuyasha can try to kill me if he can."

I had to fight a smirk. Inuyasha would try with all his might, as he already tried by the blood smell I gained earlier off the roof. Though I was still unsure about the hanyou's feelings for me, I knew his loyalty wouldn't let him stop until Kelah was dead.

Until then...I was a student of a different school now.

****I am a BEGINNER Japanese learner...so if these are not 100% correct...please let me know if you care to do so. I only have a web page to learn from, a dictionary, and a few months experience to work with.****

**Translations: **Chui suru-Be careful Atashi o chokumen suro!-Face me! OMAE O KOROSU!-I'LL KILL YOU! Uso!-It's a lie!

Uso de nai-It's not a lie OMAE NIKUMU!-I HATE YOU! Masaka!-It can't be!


	8. An eternity of this

The two led me to the inside of the well shrine once and I smell the mustiness of its time travel. That smell shrouding Kagome when I first smelled her must have been from a trip through the magic object.

"Iko." Bit the demon behind me. As if some prisoner, I was led down the steps and to the wood lip. "Kagome, go first. I don't want this guy to think he can get away in either era."

"Which won't happen with your behemoth sword poking me in the back." I casually retort.

It jabbed even farther, lodging itself inside the skin. I wince for a brief second before it pulled out. The wound almost instantly closed, leaving no scar. I scowled.

'That's ANOTHER hole in what was a very useable shirt. I hope that era has some clothes I can wear for his insolence.'

"Yosh." She quietly answered, floating in the center. I leaned down and watched entranced as she disappeared in a bright flash of light. My eyes squint shut before I look back, smelling that mustiness and darkness.

She was gone.

"Amazing..." I whisper, leaning a little farther down.

A sudden slice to the back of my waist effectively gained my attention and I tightly gripped the wood, getting splinters in my palms and listening to the board creak.

After it healed I swung around and glared to gold in the darkness. "What was THAT for?!" I hissed, baring my teeth.

A smug, satisfied grin met me as I fought not to wipe that smirk off his face. "Just because you're teaching Kagome doesn't mean you're getting off easy. You heal, so don't get so upset." He darkly glared back. "Since I can't outright kill you now, I'll have my fun as penance for when I DO track you down and make you regret the day you took note of Kagome."

I suddenly smirk and smell his off-balance, though it doesn't show in his face. He was a formidable opponent as a warrior. "Is that possessiveness I hear in your voice demon?" I casually ask, floating over the hole. "We'll just see WHO kills WHO when I have taught Kagome all I know. Depending on her will to cooperate, this could take quite a while. So don't get used to the idea."

I had to grin the frustrated growl I heard before the light started again...as if in acceptance and I passed through a blur to a different time.

I stood at the bottom of the well and immediately inhaled the air that greeted my nose. This PLACE... I flew to the top of the lip and spotted Kagome standing in wait.

"It's so magnificent..." I breathed, looking around as I landed next to her. I listened as she backed up a few steps, but kept quiet. I turned and gave her an awed glance. "This land...it IS better than the one you stayed in. The smell of blood is so diluted...the fresh air...this gorgeous scenery... What era is this called?"

"The Sengoku Jidai era." She coolly answered. Her gaze swiveled to mine, spearing me with hard, cold eyes that flashed in the moon. "While you're here, don't expect to get an easy life. I'm going to keep an eagle eye on you to keep you from trying to 'feed' off any humans. You will NOT kill anyone here in the past as long as I can help it."

My look turns slightly grave. "How do you suspect me to teach you then, if not on humans? How do you expect EITHER of us to stay alive if we don't feed?"

Her eyes flash. "If you think I'm going to drink BLOOD, you're CRAZY!" She retorted, spinning to face me.

"It's the only way you'll SURVIVE!" I threw back, feeling irate. SO much she needed to know...and ACCEPT... Teaching her would definitely be a challenge.

A bright flash next to us diverted my attention. Mere seconds later, a blur flew into the air and landed in front of us, that sword pointed back to my face. "Alright. Get in front of me temee. It's a short walk back to the village."

I scowled. "PUT that away! Your humane treatment leaves a lot to be desired! The two of you already swear to keep total watch over me and it's not like there's anything I KNOW about this land, so how am I to escape? Fly into the skies??"

"If you think you're going to wear down my defenses by empty promises-"

I stuck my hand out and suddenly gripped the sword blade. I quickly winced as it cut my palm open, but I held fast. "Then a blood oath...nothing stronger in the world." I met gold and stared until he slowly smelt of acceptance before I went on. "On my honor and everything I stand for, I will not run from either of you. I will teach Kagome everything there is for her to live as long as she wants and it will be true and genuine. When all is through, we will battle it out for her honor."

I drew the blade up my hand before pulling away, leaving a swath of blood on the sharp end. I lightly shook my palm to take the sting away before it started healing. "Satisfied now?" I wryly retort.

"For now." He harshly mutters, sheathing the sword. "But we're still going to keep an eye on you. All of us." I watched as he turned and headed into the forest, silently telling us to follow.

I walked in between him and Kagome as if a prisoner, even after the words I said. Such lack of trust...but I supposed that after all my malicious intents, that it would only be wise they are suspicious.

As we walked, I looked around the night, utterly amazed at such unspoiled land. There was such natural beauty here that I hadn't seen since my homeland days. Nothing seemed changed. Maybe this was an unchanged time and the well was some kind of warp to its beauty.

It didn't take long before we reached the top of a hill overlooking a quaint little village, the one Inuyasha mentioned. I took a moment to stare as the others walked on past me, obviously unfazed. The demon lived here and she visited much.

Surely, there was a lot **I **would have to get used to as much as Kagome did.

~*~*~

Day was coming. The others were avidly watching for our return and as soon as they saw Kelah, Miroku held his staff out against the 'evil' he sensed from the vampire. Shippo glared at the smells rolling off Kelah, and Sango looked on in massive distrust and hate.

I didn't blame them for I was fighting some of the same effects, even after all of his pretty words to us.

I gave brief introductions to everyone, telling them of his oath and that dawn was coming fast. The two looked at each other before giving Kelah a look, wonder coming from them.

I also thought the same thing. Where was he supposed to hide from the light till dark came?

"Kagome...if you don't mind, this would be prime opportunity to start your training." He pleasantly announced, looking to me.

My jaw instantly clenched. I told myself to calm down and took a deep breath to loosen the anger in my chest before I hurt something.

"What do you have in mind to start with?" I suspiciously asked. If this guy thought he was going to try anything...

"Shinpai suranai. It would be a good time to explain what sunlight does to us. Now would be a good time while the sun is out." His eyes looked away to the sky and I warred with my heart and his words.

Finally, I sighed and gave a small, quiet nod. If anything happened, I knew the others would come to me for help. Inuyasha would most likely spend his time hovering over Kelah as close as he could. I looked to his eyes, hoping to gain them, but they were studiously trained on Kelah.

I couldn't help but smile a little. His utter suspicion and distrust would never leave and Kelah had another thing coming if he thought to gain Inuyasha's trust by that oath.

More blood would have to be spilt if he wanted to satisfy Inuyasha's hatred.

"This way then." I wearily answered, walking to my hut. If I was stuck like this, then I would have to make adjustments so I wouldn't have to huddle in the corner every day for the rest of eternity.

An eternity of this... Sigh.

I walked into the small hut and let Kelah take the small place in as I went for the blankets in the corner. I chivalrously gave him one, reminding myself he was no good to me dead, before I kept them all to myself.

As I settled in the corner, I looked at him through the blanket, seeing a little bit of his face through so many layers of fabric. As the sun rose, my eyes closed to ward it off. "So tell me...that IS why you're here."

I smell a little bit of amusement from him and frown. Nice to know SOMEONE was enjoying his time in this era. I grit my teeth and fight with my anger.

"Get some rest. I will show you around high noon. When the sun is the strongest."

"Sleep isn't something that is going to come easy to me you know." I retort, glaring. "I'm still too used to being in the daylight."

"Well I can't show you the total effects until the light comes through the hole to this shack. So you have no other choice."

My teeth grind in agitation to know he's right, and I heave a sigh. I have no choice but to obey.

Not too much longer, I was lightly shaken awake. I sleepily blinked and instantly jerked awake when I realized who was sharing this hut with me. "NANI." I ordered, gripping the blankets as light assaulted the holes through the weave. I squinted against the harsh light and looked to the other blanket.

"Wakey wakey sleeping beauty. Time for your first lesson." Kelah responded, shifting behind the blanket. He remained kneeling under the cloth, almost in fear of our combined enemy. I focused a little more and met his serious eyes.

"Your first lesson is to never stray in sunlight. Don't let the dawn's first rays touch you, and don't come out until late afternoon. The only time it is safe is when there is more dark than light and the sun is mostly red and holds no heat to its gaze. If you are so foolish enough to be caught out before those safe times...this is the result."

I listened to him tensely gulp and stand, moving the blanket to expose a bare arm.

One that quickly started to burn black.

A hiss of pain rent the air as he quickly pulled away, just as the skin was starting to sever and show underneath to what it was protecting. I looked on in awed horror, knowing that happened to me just after my transformation.

"I smell recognition from you. Did this happen to you already?" He asked, huddling back in the blankets for safety.

"H...hai..." I breathed, clutching even more at the blankets. The HORROR! "Why does it DO that??"

"Sunlight is always been a vampire's mortal enemy." He darkly answered, his voice slightly pain laced. "We are creatures of the dark. Night animals. What night animal do you know that can stand the light of day? Our skin isn't used to such harsh rays of heat and brightness and it turns to ash. After that, the body crumbles to pieces, with nothing to hold it up. It's rather messy." He shifted a little more and faced the doorway of the hut.

"That is your first, and most important lesson. If you even want a glimpse of your precious daylight, your lifespan will be cut shorter than your human years. The pain involved is unspeakable, and I don't recommend trying just to see." His eyes solemnly speared mine. "Do you have any other questions about what I showed you?"

"What about clothes? This cloth seems to be sheltering us just fine..." I muttered, trying to pick my brain back together. What happened to me could be considered a first-degree burn to what happened to that rapid deterioration of tissue to his arm. It was like a plague spreading through his body!

A sardonic snort gave me a partial answer. "You could be as covered as you wish. It helps to take some of the sting out, but no piece of cloth can cover you entirely. Cotton is woven together and will still let slivers of light in. Any part of you that is exposed will spread through your blood. It is a disease we have to be wary of."

I thoughtfully nodded and looked to my legs. If I was going to at least PROTECT myself, I should get some of the village's clothes. They would cover me ten times better than my old school's outfit. Yet I would keep these modern clothes as if a memorial of whom I was.

I wouldn't be able to let them GO.

Nearly pressing my legs into my body, I hugged them in need for comfort. I stared at the floor through the cloth, feeling sorrow double back on me. So long it seemed that I stayed strong throughout the reunion with my maker...but I couldn't be weak in his presence.

NEVER would I show weakness to someone like him.

My eyes shuttered close as I fought tears. To live forever like this...would I eventually meet up with the modern world by living here?

~*~*~

Sounds of the hut below met my ears and I hastily set Tetsusaiga against my hip and jump from the roof. All day I remained posted, listening for sounds of Kelah being treacherous, but all I heard was his teachings.

At listening to his first at mid noon, also smelling burnt skin, I looked to the sky and became truly afraid for Kagome's safety for the first time.

Seeing what happened to her was nothing compared to what COULD happen to her. From what I heard and understood anyway.

I land near to Kaede's hut and listen to the others stir from their slumbers. Sitting on top of the roof, I kept an eagle eye on the roof, straining my ears for conversation yards over.

Kelah's voice mumbled something about starting out by learning to feed, but Kagome's voice venomously denied it. After a small, quiet argument, she rushed from the hut and ran full speed for my forest.

Giving a harsh glare to Kelah as he stood just outside the hut, solemnly watching her exit, I jumped to the air and gave chase. I sniffed her out, going deep into the canopy of spring trees.

Finding her wasn't hard, since this place was the same she ran to last time.

Once again, she was huddled into a small ball, but this time...she floated off the air by a few feet.

Her quiet, muffled sobs met my ears, but I made no move to her. Did she want me near this time? Last was a necessary to make sure she was all right. But now she would want time alone.

Almost resigned to let her be by herself, turning to go, I almost missed the whisper coming from her.

"Inuyasha...matte. Onegai..." She repeated. I met her eyes and found them swollen in the deep dusk of encroaching night and was drawn to her tiny form.

She looked like a child.

I took a few steps closer, leaving a space between us. She didn't bother to come closer, and her gaze almost studiously kept from mine.

I wished I knew what to do right now.

The sounds of night creatures leaving their hiding spots sounded and brought smells with the wind off the drop off. Other than that, we were both silent.

How was it that being around her was this awkward?

"I can't do it..." She finally whispered, her voice dejected. I searched her face and found her eyes sullen and tired. I smelled resignation from her. Deep brown squeezed shut as her arms tightened over her legs. "I can't DO this!" She shouted, dropping her forehead back on her knees. "It's too much! What he's suggesting I do! The precautions I have to take!... I can't live like this for the rest of my days! It's not worth living like this if I have to drink blood from someone I once was!"

She was always so strong. At least I always regarded her as anyway. In times of uncertainty and suffering, she was always the ray of light and hope with her sprit and kindness. There seemed nothing she couldn't do once she learned. Her love for life and need to help others never ceased to amaze me. Perfect STRANGERS even!

And here she was, still the same form. Yet only a shell of the person. It was Kagome's body, but whoever inhabited that mind now was not the person I grew to care for.

Yes Kelah took everything away from her. He took her humanity and cursed her for eternal existence. She was having an extremely hard time adjusting to something so radical and unthinkable compared to who she was.

But to wish she were dead than struggle through this... I became angry without knowing I was.

I stalked over and grasped her arm, gaining her attention. She looked at me with wide, teary eyes, shocked at my sudden movements.

"Don't EVER wish yourself dead onna!" I growled, glaring. "Whatever happened to the Kagome I USED to know?? The one that bent over backwards to help any strangers we came across! The one that spared a second thought to help KIKYO even! And now you're going to give up and wish yourself hell because THIS befell you?!"

She sniffed, but gave a weak glare back. "You don't UNDERSTAND! You'll NEVER understand Inuyasha! I'm even WORSE than Kikyo now! We may be even more alike now that we're both undead...but at least SHE can walk in the day! I can't feed off PEOPLE. I will NEVER get used to that! It's too horrific for me to even THINK about! It's BECAUSE I love humanity too much that I came back here...because I couldn't bear to hurt those in my time. What makes you think I could do it in YOUR time??"

"You CAN'T give up!" I hissed. "The Kagome I know would find a way to see PAST the horrors befalling her! She ALWAYS managed to beat any situation! What about the kuroi no miko?? I thought you were dead during that final battle, but you managed to BEAT the curse! Your strength never failed to amaze me. What HAPPENED to that?"

"It's GONE!" She shouted, wrenching her arm away. She let go of the tight hold on her legs and hovered over the edge. "You don't think I've been scared for MORE than my life during those times?? I was so afraid, yet I held it together because I didn't want to be weak in front of YOU!" A finger pointed to me, almost accusing as much as her glare.

A little bit of me suddenly felt bad that she had to be that way. All for my warrior's pride.

I couldn't find any other comforting words to say. What I hoped would help bring her out of such a despairing situation only made her angrier.

The only thing I could do was stare with my tongue at a loss to move.

We kept eye contact until her anger almost suddenly fused out. She went from looking pissed off to utterly dejected and slumped to the ground. I wondered what went through her mind.

Clenching my jaw, wondering if she'd push me away, I slowly walked to her and kneeled. "Kagome..."

"Don't..." She almost pleaded. Her forehead pressed to the ground. "Don't look at me. I'm not who you remember. I'm a monster now. I'm no better than any of those Youkai we slayed in the past."

I heaved an irritated sigh, inched forward, and yanked her to my level. "Kagome." I tersely hissed, squeezing her upper arms. "My eyes don't lie to me. You are you. During that last battle with the evil miko, you said that... I chalked it up to delirium and let it go. But you have to ask yourself now. Omae dare da??"

Her gaze jerked to mine, rapidly shifting to both my eyes. She was silent for the longest time, dejection and slight hope in her eyes, before it all melted away to small acceptance.

Somewhere in her mind, she found an answer.

"Atashii...atashii...wa Higurashi Kagome." She whispered, slowly blinking. "Kikyo de nai. Atashii wa atashii." An extremely small smile shone as she slowly relaxed. The tension I smelled started lessening. "I will always be Kagome...even through the changes brought to me by fate."

I couldn't help but smile at the correct answer. I nodded in encouragement, letting go of her arms entirely. She quickly sat and kneeled as well.

Then her arms wrapped around me as well.

I startled but slowly accepted the hug through the grateful emotions I smelled and hugged her back. She needed to know who she was, and though I didn't think my words helped...they did jog something in her mind.

Hope.

Her hold tightened and I smelled tears again. My ears flattened in amused agitation. Would she ALWAYS cry when I hugged her??

"Atashii wa atashii." She murmured again, her head buried in my shoulder. "I'll never forget that. Though I'm not who you remember anymore, there is that part of me buried deep. I will never forget my humanity. Arigatou gozaimusu."

"Nan...nan demo nai." I muttered, feeling my heart thud in my chest.

Her hold loosened and she thoughtfully looked at me. I met her eyes, wondering about the look I was getting. Her gaze slowly became serious, yet grateful as that smile widened. "Arigatou gozaimusu." She slowly repeated.

I suddenly became aware of the heat flooding my face and the amused snort sounding from me. Though she embarrassed me with heartfelt words for something I didn't take credit for, I couldn't help but smile back a little bit.

I let go and stood, extending a hand to her. "Let's go back. You have a lot to learn Kagome."

"Hai hai." She quietly breathed. Her hand entwined with mine and I left it that way until we reached the village.

****I am a BEGINNER Japanese learner...so if these are not 100% correct...please let me know if you care to do so. I only have a web page to learn from, a dictionary, and a few months experience to work with.****

**Translations: **Sengoku Jidai era-Age of the warring states Kuroi no miko-Black miko Omae dare da??-Who are you??

Atashii...atashii...wa Higurashi Kagome-I...I...am Kagome Higurashi Kikyo de nai-I'm not Kikyo Atashii wa atashii-I am me


	9. He owes me for this

Two days passed by. A drop in the bucket for an eternal creature, but still quite interesting nonetheless.

Kagome was quite a fascinating person to teach. She still highly valued humanity, but at the same time, I smelled recognition and resignation from her about this. At least she was finally starting to accept what she was instead of still running from it. She would try to hold onto her humanity as long as possible, at least until she learned to like the taste of blood. The same thing happened to me and I can't say I've lost ALL my humanity...

And that might take me longer to teach than I thought possible.

She refused to feed off of people...saying instead that she could find a way otherwise if there was one. The firmness that rested in her eyes when she said that almost made me believe she COULD find a way, if I knew that was impossible. There were nothing but humans to feed off of, unless she wanted to stoop low and feed from the animals and livestock of this old era.

I would let her feed off of ME before I let her stoop THAT low.

Night fell upon us once again and I quietly follow her outside. She rarely talked to me unless she could help it and kept giving me the cold shoulder. I had to grin. She was stuck with me for a long time and the more she fought me, the longer I would stay. But I had to admit, I found our time together quite nice.

She sure had one original, and nice, scent.

Even without the wind blowing, I could smell the demon around us. He was always close-by and I soon found he stayed at the top of the hut during the day. He was loyal, whatever he was. Whether he was loyal to Kagome or his vow to kill me...it was still slightly admirable. I felt the boring of yellow at my back and ignore it.

Then there were Kagome's other companions. I turn upon hearing a quiet, questioning call of her name, smelling her emotions warm a bit. Before us walk the trio, suspicion and distrust still massively rolling off them. The entire group smelled of it, along with hate. Well, they would have to deal...because I was as well.

The other girl, Sango-chan as Kagome called her, was quite beautiful. But I knew by the attentions she received from the male at her side that she was taken. The smells that came from them and the emotions deep inside told me that. Regardless of the strange behavior they displayed.

Her human male friend was someone that disturbed me every time he stood near me. He had some holy power that made me uncomfortable. The garments he wore also confirmed it. But I overlooked it every time, knowing that backing up would show weakness, and what he wanted.

I would never give him the satisfaction in knowing that.

The childlike creature demon on Miroku's shoulder smelled like Inuyasha, but twisted a little bit. I asked Kagome about it during one of our slack times in the day, but she refused to speak at all...let alone anything about her companions. I only had names to go by from introductions.

Still, this demon looked too innocent to be evil. And considering the people he traveled with, he couldn't be that bad. These people were good to an extent, even though they smelled of morose deep down.

I pull my eyes from staring at the demon, trying to figure out exactly what he was, to the humans and Kagome. It was important to keep an eye on all of them, especially if I wanted to live longer than my teachings.

A vampire never got anywhere by being careless.

"So Kagome-chan...what are you doing tonight?" Sango asked, subtly eyeing me.

I openly smile and look to the girl. None of them talked to me personally, instead talking to Kagome as if I wasn't directly next to them. It was only mildly irritating, but amusing when I would scoff their pointed ignorance to me. They easily got riled up, even if they didn't show it.

I found my kicks where I could...

With hands casually stretching behind my back, I look to the dark sky. Night was almost fully here.

"I believe I'll help her better her flying experience and get used to it at high altitudes." I answer, already inching into the air.

"No way!" Snarled that familiar voice. I float to Inuyasha's level over the hut with a calm expression, waiting to hear his lame excuse.

Why did we always have to go through this?? It was so old at times.

"You're not going anywhere out of reach. Especially with Kagome. I don't trust you." His eyes narrowed with a fiercer glare.

My expression didn't change.

"Demon," I muse, knowing it would irritate him, "how do you expect Kagome to fully understand how to fly if she doesn't get experience? And who better than a two hundred year old vampire?" I smirk at the emotions rolling off him. He was pissed, that was a given, but there was admission from the truth in my words.

The demon knew I was right.

And it irritated him the most to admit that.

With a relaxed smile, I twist to Kagome and met those flashing eyes. "Shall we kyuketsuki?"

That never failed to irritate her either...as she still openly despised being one of the race. But the more she heard it, the more she would accept and BE one.

After a dark glare, tension rolling off the others, she finally nodded and looked behind me. "I'll be fine." She reassured, going high in the air.

I was about to join her when a clawed hand harshly grabbed onto my ankle. Looking down, I raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha in wonder at what he wanted NOW.

"If you think you're going to keep pushing your luck, you're crazy." His free hand fisted the hilt of that behemoth sword of his in promise. "Don't think any of us won't hesitate to kill you." Yellow narrowed to slits and his claws painfully dug into my skin.

I refuse to show emotion to the pain he caused me. I wait for his claws to leave so my wounds could heal. After a while, they dug in even deeper and I was getting impatient. "Do you mind demon? My student waits."

He released me with a growl, knowing he was utterly helpless at this moment. Knowing I liked it, and he could do nothing to stop me while Kagome needed to know everything I could give her.

That must've REALLY pissed him off.

When I was just out of arm reach, I couldn't help to goad him more. This was payment for all the times he swiped me with that sword of his! It would probably only earn me more injuries, but they were small prices to pay. He couldn't ACTUALLY hurt me.

"Don't worry demon. I'll keep Kagome safe while you're on the ground."

A loud growl answered me. I float upward at a lazy pace, watching his reaction. A clawed hand gripped the hilt so tightly, his arm shook. Rage and jealousy almost knocked me out they were so powerful. I listen to his clothing rustle, tensing a little, and watch him spring into the air.

A clawed hand extended to tear new gouges into my skin.

'Please.' I think, easily swinging away from him. Keeping out of reach of his claws and entire body, as he was a basic killing machine, I watch with minute glee as he cries out in angry disappointment at missing me and dropping back to the ground.

"Go occupy yourselves!" I call, now out of even his reach.

Finally looking up, I meet highly unamused eyes of my prodigy as I halt level with her.

"Must you INSIST on angering him more?" She quietly bit out, glaring more. "You're only asking for your death even faster you know."

I scoff and smirk. "That demon can try to kill me if he wishes. You may as well when you know all I'll teach you. It would be interesting."

Anger comes from her body and I fight down my amusement. It was time to get to work.

"Now...you've had experience in flying, but you don't have the knowledge of it. You're still a beginner. Up here there is nothing to endanger you. But when you fly at such high altitudes, you must get used to the winds tearing at your clothes and drying out your eyes. Also pushing and pulling your body with it. You must learn resistance." My arms spread, letting the winds of this altitude whip the village clothes around my body.

This era sure knew their outfits. This was more comfortable than anything I ever wore in MY country at this time.

With a quick scan at the horizon and the dark ground below, I decide this wind is still nothing. "Let's go higher. You still won't know what I'm talking about otherwise."

"This is nearly the same height I was at when Inuyasha and I went looking for you."

My head shakes. "Sono juyo de aranai. You are adapted to it and must adapt to harsher things before the rest will appear easy. Come." I start to float higher, feeling the cold night bite at my dead skin. I ignore it with ease, even though I can hear her muscles contracting. This was what she had to get used to. She was still cold, even for a dead thing.

What an ironic thought.

I stop us when the ground seems a blur to my eyes, figuring this was high enough. The muscle twitching of shivering is louder, but I ignore it with cold grace. She had a lot to learn before she wanted to kill me for changing her.

The wind whipped my hair everywhere, also threatening to undo Kagome's high ponytail tied back with a ribbon. For some reason, she was adamant to put it in anything but a low ponytail. She wouldn't explain why, but there was apprehension when she tied her hair back after donning her outfit.

"This is better." I answer, tugging the ties at the hakama pants to secure them better.

"This....this is....f...freezing..." She darkly utters, trying to keep her voice from wavering.

I look her straight in the eye. "You are a vampire. We are the undead. Our skin is already cold to the touch. Your blood is cold in your veins. When you let go of your humanity and get an outer shell, you will be able to forget and disregard that."

Her glare darkened at my suggestion. "Kesshite." She grit out, arms tight at her sides. She wanted to cross her arms against the cold, but wasn't allowing herself to do in my presence.

I mentally smile. Even if she didn't want to, she was already hardening herself...even if it was just against me. The more she kept from feeling or experiencing emotions and weaknesses in front of me, the more she did herself in.

This situation was such a mix of turnarounds and paradoxes that it was rather amusing if I chose to be.

Just as I start to instruct her on different techniques and poses to help her slice through the air, I suddenly pause. THAT SMELL! I whip around in the direction the wind brings it, eyes wide.

"It can't be..." I murmur, openly shocked for the first time in a while.

No...that wasn't right. He hadn't been seen in five years! But...if this place was old, older than I most likely, he could still BE here!

I twist back around, forgetting Kagome's mildly confused gaze and shoot forward, gripping her arms. I give a small shake, feeling a tad desperate. "How far back is this era compared to yours??"

She tried to pull away, but her strength was still no match for mine. Mine was honed over the hundred years I was dead. She did have a lot to learn yet. "Hanaso!" I reluctantly do so and she flew back about a dozen paces. "It's five hundred years in the past. Naze?"

I turn inward to my memories, overlooking her again. Five hundred years...that would sound about right. He said he was around my age when he turned me... That he was at that point in his long existence of wondering what life held for a kyuketsuki...

My eyes narrow in hatred and my fangs clench. Well, wasn't THIS a blessing in disguise! Maybe now I could not only get answers, but revenge as well!

"What's going on? Why are you angry? Tell me! Atashii ga kotae hoshii!" She retorted.

"My master is here. Alive...in this time." I cryptically answer, not letting her know anymore. "I need to find him. There is much that needs to be said and done." My eyes narrow even further.

A hand suddenly grabs my wrist, unbearably tight. I twirl around in a small bit of shock to meet deep brown that flashes yellow. "You're not going anywhere." She darkly retorts, jaw clenching.

I smell anger from her, and also a small sense of urgency.

"You're not leaving. You know Inuyasha will have no qualms hunting you down, regardless of what you have left to teach me. If you break that oath that has swayed most of his violent tendencies, he won't hesitate to do you more bodily harm and probably sever a limb. From what you told me about injuries, you can't afford to let that happen." As if realizing she was touching me, her hand hastily let go.

I stare at her in silence. Did she think she could stop me?? "I'm going. You have been taught enough for now to survive. You've survived a whole day without my teachings so far. One day or two won't kill you." I float backward a few feet, making good on my promise. "Vampires are solitary creatures. Always remember that. You will survive. You have friends to watch over you."

She blinked when I started farther. I could smell the shock and bypassed it. There were more pressing matters to attend to.

"Ch...chotto matte!"

The sound of air whipping clothes slowly gained on me and after a while, I was caught up to. I had to give her credit for adapting so well. She was truly a remarkable creature.

A hand gripped my ankle, but this time I had no problem in retaliating. NO ONE was getting in my way. With a savage kick, her body flew close enough to catch and I latch onto a hand, gripping it. With a steel grasp, I glare at her.

"NEVER try to stop me!" I hiss, fangs baring. "You don't know what that bastard has done! He owes me for this."

Her mouth opened to say something, but it snapped shut as surprise came to my nose. She looked to the ground and squinted as if she could see by doing so. Teeth bit her lip. "Shikon no Kakera no kehai ga suru." She muttered, turning away. It was as if I disappeared as her head scanned the area until it stopped. "Soko!"

Suddenly, her gaze swung to mine and I could smell indecision.

~*~*~

If there was a Shikon no Kakera out there, I wanted to find it and soon! The others would be proud to know I sensed one, even though we were probably miles away from the village by now. I had no clue where the village was or which direction, as trees and darkness merged below.

But I wasn't a vampire for nothing. My sight and smell would help me go back...along with the auras I felt from the others.

Still...I look to Kelah and am unsure. If he got his hands on a Kakera, it was no telling WHAT could happen. I wasn't a match for him, and neither was Inuyasha. I could always smell his discomfort whenever Miroku stood next to him or even at staff's length. That confused me until I remembered that Miroku was a houshi and Kelah was a mononoke in a way.

Miroku's perverted self was probably the only thing we could count on to defeat Kelah if needed.

Warily eyeing him, I knew I couldn't leave him alone. He hadn't fed, as I kept a sharp eye on him, and neither had I. I could feel that hunger sharpen with every passing hour and day, telling me to quench it for now...but I resisted. I knew Kelah was doing his best to as well, but lack of nourishment was weakening both of us. Soon, I would be too weak to even fly anymore.

But still I wouldn't take human blood. What he told me disgusted me even further. It made me hate who I was that much more and shy away from blood of any kind.

"Come on, we're going back to the village. I've news to tell the others."

I grabbed his hand to make sure he didn't run off and flew back the way I knew I'd come. My nose and sight helped me as I neared the ground.

"You'll never learn to fly full out if you don't let go and take a chance."

I looked back, hair whipping into my vision. "NANI??" I shouted, trying to be heard over the wind.

With a twist, his hand swung from my grasp and latched onto mine. "You'd better hang on." He quickly announced. His trained speed helped him catch up to me and suddenly I was being pulled at a faster rate than I thought possible.

The wind bit my face and watered my eyes. I throw an arm over my face, using the wide sleeve to help shield it. It didn't do much good considering the sleeve was practically plastered against my features.

'Bad move baka...'

"Open your eyes...you'll never learn if you don't see."

I did as he instructed, knowing from that tone of voice he was speaking from experience...and that my sleeve wasn't allowing me to breath very well.

I nearly scream in surprise at finding us rushing to the ground, right in front of the others. Their startled and panicked emotions came up with the air and I met their wide eyes. They all tensed to run until Kelah stopped and twisted as if someone slammed him into a wall.

He floated mere feet above the air, my body still flying in downward position.

I blushed at how immodest these robes could be and adjust my stance. Everyone's irritation at Kelah's stunt and curiosity toward me helped snap me out of the being so startled at his act.

Was THAT was he was talking about??

"What the hell were you thinking bakayaro?!"

Inuyasha's yell snapped me back and I realize Kelah was still holding my hand. I yank it from his grasp with a shudder, taking a few steps to Sango.

I ignore him and look to the group, feeling pensive and excited. "Shikon no Kakera no kehai ga suru!" I eagerly repeat, smiling.

Everyone smelled startled.

"Nani?"

"Doko??"

"I thought you weren't going farther than straight up."

My head whips over to Inuyasha's accusing glare. I scowl back. The nerve! Like **I **could control Kelah anymore than HE could! **I** just took off to keep HIM from getting away!

"For your information Inuyasha, KELAH was the one who flew off! When I went after him, I sensed a shard. Would you have rather I stayed PUT??" I glare at him, knowing full well I was right. A fist clenched.

"Which direction did you sense it Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked, playing the peacekeeper again.

I thankfully ignore the baka and turn to the houshi. "I-" My mouth snaps shut with a blink. I hadn't bothered to place the position of where I flew. I just took off in a blind panic to keep Kelah from going anywhere.

"West." Kelah supplied, speaking up for the first time.

"How do you know temee?"

My teacher turned to Inuyasha and I smell boredom from him. "Because...it was where I was headed."

"Wakaru ni! You were after the Shikon no Kakera the entire time!" Tetsusaiga was quickly unsheathed and pointed at Kelah's face. The blood from his hand was still on the sword. For some reason, Inuyasha made no move to clean it off...

Kelah sighed, almost annoyingly. "And if you'll enlighten me as to what a Shikon no Kakera IS...?" He evenly retorted, not fazed by the sword in his face. Apparently he was USED to it by now.

He was brave for provoking the hanyou, I had to give him that.

I step to Inuyasha to direct his attention away from severing anything off of Kelah. He was only used to me as a whole vampire. "It's nothing YOU need to know." I retort, throwing him a quick glance. The guy really DIDN'T know what the Shikon no Tama was...

I turn to Inuyasha and put a hand on the forearm holding the sword. "It was the same direction. It was moving, but slowly. If we go now, we might be able to catch up to it."

After a tense moment, Inuyasha smelling of indecision, though it didn't show, his sword was finally put away. Yellow speared mine. "You're staying here."

I blink. It didn't take long before I was angry. "NAZE?!" I burst out, fists clenching. I glare at him, hating how worthless he made me feel by saying those three words. "I can fight just as well as YOU can and do some things you CAN'T! Why can't I come??"

"Omae no baka! You can't be out in sunlight! Or have you forgotten that??"

I scowl. How COULD I forget? That demonstration from spending the first day with Kelah was burned into my brain. No pun intended.

But that didn't mean I was going to let it turn me into a coward. Dawn was HOURS away!

"I'm GOING." I grit through clenched teeth. "I'm the only one who can sense the shards remember?? You can't find them on your own!"

"I agree with Kagome-sama."

"Keep out of this bouzu!"

"Houshi desu." He quickly retorted.

Inuyasha scoffed, but ignored him. His gaze stayed on me. I could smell the warring of emotions in him and although I was touched that he cared for me, I was still irritated. I could wrap up in his haori if it meant that. I could take a blanket and cover my head...as my body was covered with the village's clothes now. I even put on socks and sandals to help cover my feet.

"You're not going."

My eyes clench shut. I could feel a brow twitch in annoyance. He was pushing it. He was going to push me into saying...

"Besides...who knows whether or not you'll go ballistic like last time if we find the Youkai and slay it??"

My eyes snap open. I could feel coldness seep into my body. It was the emotions of a dangerous predator who killed without remorse. I direct it fully on Inuyasha. He deserved it. And he also deserved...

"Inuyasha...OSUWARI!"

I listened in much satisfaction as he dropped to the ground with a startled cry...growling seconds after.

I turn and meet the others, my gaze still cold. I'd show HIM. "Yosh. Iko." I order. "Get what you need and let's go."

They smelled of shock, but Sango quickly went to get changed, and grab Hiraikostu and Kirara. Shippo only jumped onto Miroku's shoulder in preparation for a long walk or run.

I turn to Kelah to find him watching me. A quick, subtle inhale finds him amused at my turn of emotions and most likely that subduing Inuyasha. He didn't know about the rosary, but he does now. I assume he got as much satisfaction from hearing him slam into the earth as I did from saying it when the hanyou kept needlessly pushing me.

"You're also coming with us. I don't trust you to be alone here any farther than I can throw you."

"Which is pretty far." He answered, mildly smiling.

My teeth grit and my fangs poke my lower lip. Unconsciously, I bare my teeth a little in his direction. Inuyasha finally picked himself off the ground, dusting his clothes off.

"Bitch...what was that for?!"

I whirl around again and pin him with renewed coldness. A hand rose and jabs his chest, not bothering to rope in my new strength. "I'm coming and that's FINAL. I'm NOT staying behind when you NEED me. Kelah will come with and if you want to, you can keep an eagle eye on him while I search for the shard. GOT IT?"

He blinked in surprise, ears twitching back in agitation that I smell. But he kept silent with a scowl, knowing he was beaten. Even if I flew above his reach with them I would still go.

I could find my way to shelter if daylight found me before I found the shard.

Sango ran back, Kirara on her shoulder and Hiraikostu over the other. "Yosh. I'm ready." She answered, eyes serious.

I nodded and looked for the quickest direction. We had to get there fast. "Chotto matte..." I muttered, heading for the air. By now the shard would have moved in this short time and I needed to see where it was going. I left Kelah to be watched by the others and looked for west by the North Star and flew high. I flew to the altitude Kelah and I reached earlier, trying to ignore the cold and wind as I concentrated.

I focus my mind and powers, trying to extend them with the powers of a vampire. Maybe if I blended both...I could succeed in finding it all the way out here...

My eyes shoot open from that familiar sensation. There! It was even fainter than when I sensed it the first time, but I still caught the Kakera's power. And it was moving south a little bit...

I fly back to hearing level, yet still keeping to the air. I would remain airborne to help direct them. "I found it! It's moving southwest. Follow me and keep close Kelah if you knew what was good for you!"

I sail over a few huts, constantly looking back to make sure the others were still with me. I was forced to slow my speed at finding that Sango and Miroku weren't able to keep up. Inuyasha kept pace with me, and Kelah took to flying nearby.

It puzzled me to smell how serious he was. There was no humor or annoyance at having to be brought along. It was as if he WANTED to come with somehow...

I was forced to double back when Miroku and Sango slowed. I stopped and let Kirara transform for the two to ride. The youkai neko would be able to keep up with me better than they could.

I was a little amused at how startled Kelah looked upon seeing Kirara change ten times her size. I was used to it and it didn't bother any of us, but he'd never seen her in her other form before.

I stifle a laugh and bent down to where Inuyasha ran.

I knew he wouldn't like this, but it was the only way. I could lead everyone faster by air and we would all be able to fly. I was strong enough and he wouldn't tire out so much. If he had a problem, he could deal.

When he jumped and sailed into the air, I rapidly fly straight toward him and hook my hands under his arms as he started descending to the ground.

"NANI-"

I smile when I meet yellow. "I figure this way you won't tire out so quickly Inuyasha."

"Keh! You forget my demon heritage."

My eyes soft a little as I grip his arms tighter and look ahead. "I don't forget anything about you..." I whisper.

It wasn't really meant for him to hear, but I hear his quiet gasp and feel my cheeks heat a little. I wasn't embarrassed by my statement, and searching for the shard helped give me the out of how awkward I felt.

~*~*~

The flight went a lot smoother as we cut a straight path. Kagome was right and this was a lot faster, but no WAY was I going to admit that to her.

I only half wait for the flying to end, too preoccupied by what she said. My heart was just now getting back to normal from its rapid pace and my face regaining its usual color.

Did she say things like that to PURPOSELY embarrass me??

But I was a little touched. She didn't forget anything about me?? That wasn't exactly a good thing...that meant she didn't forget how cruel I was to her in the past. I can't help but mentally cringe at that.

There's a sudden shift in her hold and I disregard my thoughts. We're here...I don't need to see or ask to know that.

"Just drop me where you think the Youkai is...I can take it from there and figure out what's going on." I mutter, tensing for the fall.

"Demo...Inuyasha-"

"DO it!"

With a mildly put out sigh, I'm suddenly loose and free falling about a hundred feet from the air. My robes would help keep most of the branches from cutting me, but I hoped I wasn't skewered in the process. Not that it'd slow me down, but it always hurt like a bitch!

Noises from the others follow and a hand goes to Tetsusaiga. I won't be caught unprepared, I will NEVER be caught unprepared...and I withdraw it from the sheath.

I land in the dark forest and give my acute sight time to adjust. "Omae dare da?? You have something that belongs to me."

"Oh?? Boku dare da? OMAE dare da? What business do you have with me?"

"Kyuketsuki!!"

I look up, forgetting the youkai in front of me, to find Kelah flying down at rapid speed. Much like earlier.

He did the same trick and stopped in front of me and Tetsusaiga and I had to give the guy credit for his guts...even if he was stupid. Didn't he know I wouldn't hesitate to kill him, even with the youkai here??

I've tried it to my half-brother and I'd do it with him too.

"Hmm...I didn't know there were any other kyuketsuki around here."

I smell the anger and agitation off of Kelah and wonder at this with suspicion. Around me, Kagome and Kirara landed. My ears twitch back, listening to Sango jump off and Miroku's rings jangle as he joined her.

The youkai looked behind me at the jangle. His teeth suddenly bare with a small hiss. "Bah...a houshi! You travel with an enemy kyuketsuki?? Omoishiroi. And yet you're still alive..."

My brow twitch, but my ears flip forward with interest. Miroku's powers were lethal to a vampire?? I store that away for future reference. Miroku would most likely be glad to help me get rid of Kelah if he proved to be a problem when I kill him.

"You have a Shikon no Kakera!" Kagome suddenly announced.

I spot Kagome out of the field of my vision as she stops next to me. I edge closer to her a little bit to keep her out of harm's way. This youkai, if Kelah was correct, was a vampire. He smelled old, though not as old as Kelah.

This was a mystery.

"Give us the Shikon no Kakera." I darkly order, pointing the sword at the youkai.

He snorts and pulls out a small chunk from in his robes. "You mean this? I found it in a puddle of blood next to the youkai I slayed. It is rightfully mine by conquest. Quite an interesting trinket I decided to keep for myself. Miraculous little thing."

"Then we'll just have to take it back by battle ourselves!" I shout, running toward him. As I went to slice him, mere inches away, the vampire suddenly dodged to the side and avoided the blow. He moved so fast **I** didn't even see it! "Nani!"

The side of a hard palm strikes my back, getting a grunt of pain as I slam into the ground and sink into the earth a few inches.

He was stronger than I thought.

"Inuyasha!"

My ears twitch at Kagome's cry, but I ignore it and stand up. "Omae dare da??" I demand again, darkly glaring.

That stupid grin pissed me off and I growl when he doesn't answer. The bastard's ENJOYING himself! But he's stronger than his thin size looks and I resize him up.

I was taught long ago that youkai size doesn't matter. It's the power to sense and watch out for.

"I am Kodai-sama." He answered. He gave a tiny, mock bow, as if this were a party and not a battle. He turned to Kelah, smelling of curiosity.

But also deadly power.

That shard increased his vampire power double-fold.

"Omae dare da? You don't look Japanese..."

Kelah stepped back, mildly gaining my curiosity. There was rigidness to his stance and anger in his eyes. Plus he smelled of loathing.

I wonder about this.

If he found another vampire, wouldn't he double-cross us the first chance he got? Then he could either hide in this world, or go back to Kagome's. Granted I'd hunt him down until I killed him...but the fact was that he hadn't RUN yet!

"Boku wa Korov Kelah." One of his fists clenched. "One of your creations."

Kodai scoffed. "I have yet to make anyone Kelah-san. I'm not even familiar with your name. It is not of this country. Don't make lies."

"I'M NOT LYING!" He roared, startling a few people.

Everyone halted their battle stances to watch on in bafflement at this turn.

Kelah took a menacing step toward Kodai, an accusing finger pointed. "Bullshit! You're planning to travel to the north in a few months...and you find a caravan headed for Japan to trade fine goods and food. You kill all but three and take them for your enjoyment." Dark brown flashed when he caught a stray shaft of light through the trees. "You're becoming unsatisfied with your own vampirism, aren't you?" He sneered.

My brows rise, finally forgetting the battle for this confrontation as well. That must've been how Kelah was created. I knew he couldn't have been from this country. But that explained his anger and why he hadn't run away yet.

Kodai tensed to a fighting stance, putting the Kakera back in his robes. "How do you know that?? I've spoken of it to NO ONE!" He hissed. 

His hands tensed and I noticed long nails on the end...looking much like my claws.

Kelah kept sneering, looking as though he had the upper hand in this situation. "Oh you WILL..." He muttered, fists clenching tighter. "The other two won't survive the week of tormenting you'll put them through. You chose me because I mentally vowed to survive and was the only one left."

I could see a muscle in his jaw clench when it suddenly tightened.

I didn't really know how to take his emotions and it was throwing me off-balance. Couldn't we just get the shard and kill Kelah already??

"I stayed alive because of what you taught me." His eyes narrow to slits. "I stayed alive because of my hatred for you. I was your friend until you abandoned me when I was a hundred years old. I've never forgiven you for that. I've been looking for a long time and I've finally found you."

Kodai waved a hand at Kelah, as if dismissing his story. "These things you're saying I have no memory of. And a vampire keeps a very good memory. Your age is puzzling, as are some of the things you know for never having met me until now. But you speak a pack of gibberish."

"I came from the future." He harshly argued. "You're not there, but that doesn't matter. Now I can kill you and turn back to being the human being I once was!!"

Looking on in shock, I dumbly stare at the menace to our lives, hearing Kagome gasp.

****I am a BEGINNER Japanese learner...so if these are not 100% correct...please let me know if you care to do so. I only have a web page to learn from, a dictionary, and a few months experience to work with.****

**Translations: **Sono juyo de aranai-That doesn't matter Hakama-Pants like what IY and Kikyo wear Kesshite-Never Soko-There

Atashii ga kotae hoshii!-Answer me! Shikon no Kakera no kehai ga suru-I sense a Shikon shard Hiraikotstu-The huge boomerang Sango carries

Boku dare da?-Who am I? Omoishiroi-Interesting OSUWARI!-SIT! **(Kagome's subduing command)**

Kodai **(The name has been shortened when I tried to figure something out, the full word is Kodaijin-ancient. I thought it fit)**


	10. There were more important things to cons...

My attention wasn't even on the shard, or the youkai/vampire that carried it. I was focused solely on the words that seemed to freeze me in my tracks.

But also fill me deep indignation.

THERE WAS A REVERSAL!? Why the hell did Kelah CONVENIENTLY forget to TELL me that?!

My eyes narrow. Perhaps he did it on purpose; left that information out. Maybe he wanted to KEEP me as a vampire for his companion, as he said. But it wasn't that simple. I knew it wasn't. Something deep inside told me so.

Leaving the new vampire aside, I rush to Kelah and grab his shirt with a tight fist before I fully return to my senses. He WOULD explain this to me so I could reverse this curse and become human again! No way in HELL was I staying like this for the rest of my life!!

"Why didn't you SAY there was a way to become human again?!" I hiss, nearly touching noses with him. Though I didn't want to be near him whenever possible, that didn't cross my mind now.

There were more important things to consider.

His hands gripped mine and twisted my fist open, pushing me back. Not to be deterred, knowing he wanted a shot at Kodai, I got in his face again. I WOULDN'T stop until I got my answers! HIS creator could WAIT!

"WHY?!" I shouted, gripping his top now with both hands.

Dark brown narrowed to slits and harshly glared at me. "Now is not the time to get into another tutor session with you!" He retorted, going to free himself again.

A sudden chuckle halted a third try and I swivel in the air, suspiciously eyeing the vampire in the center of the group.

"My, my kyuketsuki...you made a creation, yet you can't keep her from harming you? Hmm...okashii..." Kodai muttered, tapping a clawed finger against his cheek.

"Uresai yo!" Kelah shouted, hands going to attack. He flew at Kodai with the intent to kill him as promised, but Kodai's hands were a blur as they suddenly grabbed Kelah's wrists.

No matter how hard Kelah struggled, he couldn't get his hands back.

Black narrowed as the two locked eyes and my breath freezes in my lungs. What would happen now?? There was an urge to fly and help my teacher, as he still owed me explanations and answers to my questions...but I couldn't move. I hover inches off the ground with wide eyes, smelling everyone else's surprise and hesitation.

"Bakayaro!" Kelah grunted, trying to attack Kodai with his legs. Kodai blocked his attack by swinging backward into the air, throwing Kelah into the ground in the process.

I wince, as the impact reminds me of what happens when Inuyasha gets subdued. Kelah ends up inches in the earth, dust particles settling back as seconds pass.

Kodai hovers over my teacher and my fist clenches. My entire vampire sense was telling me to get in there and fight. But the rest of my human mind was telling me I had NO clue who this guy was or how powerful he was. Not even Inuyasha was stupid enough to attack his enemy without knowing anything about it.

Well...at least not ALL the time anyway...

"I don't care about the rest of your traveling companions...they mean nothing to me." Kodai muttered, a hand almost gradually lowering to Kelah's shirt. "But you know things about me that no creature has ever known and you pose a threat. I will not tolerate that."

Kelah's body was picked up and I avidly watch to see his condition. Age would give him the developed senses, but Kodai had the Shikon no Kakera. Really, it would be hard to tell who had the better power.

Kodai's free hand suddenly struck forward, a sickening smell of blood and crunching bones coming from Kelah. My teacher gave a cry of pain, his shaking hands weakly trying to pull Kodai's from his body.

The second the blood hit my nose, I could feel the pain in my body from not feeding double. It hit me like a wave and I try not to double over. Once again, I felt like my stomach was trying to eat itself and my mouth was as dry as a desert.

Gods...not again!

I drop to my knees, smelling my friends' concern and confusion, but I can't even get the words out to tell them what's wrong. The voice of my vampire side was getting louder and drowning out my humanity again. I try to fight it, now that I knew what was happening, but the smell of blood was the catalyst.

I was quickly lost.

The sense of power and predatory instinct spread over my veins and I stood, eyeing the pair again for as if for the first time. My eyes narrow as I take in the two, slowly tensing to take off.

"Kagome-sama! Iie!"

I ignore Miroku's sudden cry and push off my feet, flying forward with my fangs bared and hands extended to grab something to hurt. I meet Kodai's gaze for a split second before he tossed Kelah in my way. I whip around the obstacle and go for Kodai, my eyes spotting the blood on his hand first.

Mine!

"So little newborn, you think you can take me on too?" Kodai mused, looking to the others. His hands grab my wrists the same as Kelah's and I struggle.

I growl at how weak I am compared to him. It drives me crazy that such a powerful predator is not so strong to take on another predator.

Somewhere in the back of my blood-crazed mind, I knew it was the shard that made his bone-crunching grip this way. A little bit of my humanity surfaces and mixes with the vampirism in my mind.

As if reaching some kind of stalemate with my brain, I sense the power of the Shikon no Kakera under his robes. My mind suddenly lusts for the power I sense there. I want that shard! We came here to get it...and I'd be the one to do so!

My fangs show as I hiss at my capturer, twisting my wrists and freeing one of them. "Give me the shard!" I cry out, clutching his robe.\

"Never!" He retorts.

"Kagome-chan! No! It's too dangerous!"

My teeth grit at the pain Kodai inflicts by squeezing my wrist even further. His other hand snags my arm back up again, almost gripping the elbow. The anger on his face suddenly melts away to malicious glee.

I can see the evilness in his eyes and I feel a small stab of fear. Then I mentally berate myself for feeling so weak and try to struggle against the human shakles.

"If you try to get in my way again, I will destroy you along with your creator." He deadly hissed. The hand near my elbow suddenly jerks upward, dislocating bone and breaking the skin.

I loudly scream in intense pain, slumping to the ground as he takes a step back. I imagine I just busted the eardrums of everyone with sensitive hearing, along with mine. With my good arm, I weakly go to grab his ankle, but he floats to the air.

"Farewell kyuketsuki. If you knew what was good for you, you'll not come near me again."

In my eyesight, I see the others rush over, missing Kodai as he sails into the air and is gone.

"Kagome-sama!"

"Kagome-chan!"

"Kagome, are you alright?!"

"Bakaro! What were you THINKING?!"

I slowly roll to my back, clutching at my broken arm, teeth still tightly clenched. I stare at the others through a haze of receding pain. My humanity came back when the bone shifted and broke, leaving me to deal with it rather than my vampire side.

I almost wish that cold side of my mind would spring up, if only to make this pain keep me from wanting to pass out.

Tears wet the side of my face, and I suddenly registered them. How long was I crying for?? They weren't sadness, but pure pain. Gods, I have never broken bones before...not in all my travels here. My eyes squeeze shut as I exhale a pent up breath.

I smell Inuyasha close to me and feel his strong hands grip my good shoulder. He's gentle as he helps me sit up and I peek my eyes open. His glare is dark, but there's as much concern as much as there is anger. I send him a weak smile, grimacing at the waves that threaten to take my consciousness.

"It's definitely broken...but I'm going to have to move your sleeve to see how badly. Then I'll try to find a way to set it back." He muttered, claws hovering over my sleeve.

My head shakes, but not to keep him from touching me. I know how badly everything is and I don't need to see it. "Iya..." I rasp, trying to breathe. "You can't...set it...the bone...broke through......the skin."

"Kami-sama..." Sango horridly breathed. I can smell her overpowering concern, also with Shippo and Miroku.

"What are we going to do then??" Shippo whined.

"...No...thing..."

My gaze shoots over in amazement, smelling a little from Inuyasha. "Anata!-" I breathe, stopping when my arm throbs. "Iteiteiteite!..."

Out of slitted eyes, I watch Kelah sit up and gently touch the hole in his stomach. Much like Inuyasha's battle with Sesshoumaru, it left a hole in his ribcage. The once white shirt was now almost totally blood red. I quickly look away to keep from being overtaken again.

Perhaps this broken bone was a blessing in disguise. I might've already attacked Kelah by now otherwise.

With heavy breathing in my ears, I search Kelah's emotions to make sure he wasn't dying. Even though the blow looked deep, his resolve was strong and I knew he'd live.

"Just......give it a few...minutes." He rasped, heavily leaning on his knees. "And......me too."

Inuyasha suddenly decided to open his big mouth and say something, to either gloat or berate me again. I could smell his emotions change before he even inhaled.

"Just what the hell is going on!? Why can't I touch her?? Why did you attack that ass?? You're in no position to do anything! You're not even to be TRUSTED! Next time I find you doing something so stupid, I'll kill you before that bakayaro can!"

A weary smile appeared from Kelah and I smelled mild amusement from him. "Uresai," Cough, "demon. I know what...I'm talking about. We're weak from...not feeding......but give it time and...she'll...heal."

"But what about you?" I grit out, trying not to touch my arm. The instinctive need to grip the hurt area was strong and I was warring with it as I slowly become accustomed to the throbbing. "I want answers and explanations Kelah... You owe me them!"

He was silent and I wondered for a second if he fainted or was truly dead.

After a minute, I took an experimental inhale in his direction and the blood smell seemed to diminish. My ears pick up his heartbeat getting stronger and steadier, and whatever bones Kodai broke quietly pop back into place.

"What are you doing temee?"

Apparently from Inuyasha's wary voice, he heard it too.

Another minute passed before Kelah slowly got to his feet, starling us all. I look up in shock, forgetting my pain for a second. His hands started pulling the top up until if opened. I was given a good view of his lithe chest...also the wound that slowly inched close as it healed.

My eyes widen as far as they'd go. This was the first time I saw anything like this. I can't help but look to my sleeve and slowly edge it up.

There's a gasp from Sango and a low growl from Inuyasha. Nausea comes up and I try to hold it back.

There was a chunk of my forearm sticking out of the elbow area! The two ends pushed through the skin, a small bit of blood falling to the ground.

"You will be fine in a few minutes."

I look up again and find Kelah's eyes on me.

As if on cue, there was a sudden stab of intense pain, almost as bad as when Kodai broke my arm, and I mewl against it. My teeth grit again as my free hand tightly clutches my sleeve.

Then there was a sickening CRACK as my arm went back the way it was.

A few startled and horrified cries sounded from everyone as I dumbly stare at my arm. There was more blood, but it slowly...closed much like Kelah's wound.

As the skin was once again solid and smooth, I timidly moved my fingers, finding only a limited amount of pain. It was like a pinching that was fading away.

My arm was mending itself, exactly like my teacher said.

"Yosh. Let's get back. There's something that needs to be done before we confront Kodai-sama again." Kelah answered.

I look up from my fully healed arm and shot to my feet. I meet brown and narrow my eyes in suspicion. The graveness and need in those eyes says that Kelah wants...

"NO!" I shout, getting in his face again. "You're not going to MAKE me!"

"Bakaro! You won't LAST much longer if you don't!" He retorts, glaring at me. "We BOTH should've healed a lot faster than we did, you much quicker than my wound. But your stubbornness was our weakness and now I've lost MORE blood that I was keeping safe to live off of!" A finger pointed in my face, accusing. "So BECAUSE of your foolishness, I AM taking you out on a hunt and you WILL feed!!"

I smell the others' indignation and protectiveness as they take a few steps to me. "Baka! You're not making Kagome do anything she wants to!"

"Kagome-chan, don't listen to him!"

"Temee..."

"There's no other choice!" Kelah bit out. "Do you want her to die just because of some human emotions? Her survival DEPENDS on blood...the same as normal food! If she doesn't feed, she won't live much longer. Demon, you know what I'm talking about; you can smell her too..."

A low growl came from behind me. Inuyasha knew Kelah was right, and **I **knew Kelah was right. I could feel myself weaken as the days passed and it was getting harder to do everything I used to. Even now made me so tired I wanted to give into it. But still...I WOULDN'T feed off humans!

"There has to be another way..." I mutter, shaking my head. The thought was just too horrific to consider still.

It would always be to me.

Strong arms gripped me and I was thankful I wasn't in anymore pain. "There IS no other way you chit! There is only blood for our race! Why can't your thick head UNDERSTAND that??"

I glare back at him, feeling my face heat a degree. I didn't WANT to understand it! I wouldn't let it sink in or my vampire side might start swaying me to LIKING it.

"Youkai!"

I wrench from Kelah's hold and turn to Sango. "Sango-chan, nani wa?"

"Youkai!" She repeated. Her fingers snapped as if just figuring something out. "That's IT! You don't want to feed off humans, as well you shouldn't. But youkai...what about the aku no youkai?? We exterminate and kill them already..."

Her sentence was left hanging. I could smell the doubtful, but energized emotions in the air.

Aku no youkai?? Hmm...

"How are they supposed to do THAT Sango??" Inuyasha almost bit out.

I sneak a peek at him to find his face angry, but his emotions mixed. There was bitterness swirling with doubtfulness, most likely from Sango's idea.

I couldn't help but think that he WAS a youkai, even partial, and it must be unsettling to picture me trying to feed off one.

My nose partially scrunched up. Then again, it was unsettling for ME to picture myself feeding off one!

"There is no other option then. If she won't feed off people, then we'll have to try that. Chi wa chi. Perhaps these creatures will be enough for what Kagome and I need."

"I'm not so sure I can-"

"Baka suranai!"

A hand gripped my shoulder, fingers harshly squeezing into my flesh. I struggled, but he was still stronger than me.

"Hanaso!"

"You have no choice! How many times am I going to repeat myself?! You WILL NOT last much longer if you don't FEED! If you don't, I WILL. Youkai don't sound so high and mighty as people in your list, so I'm not going to hesitate to hunt one down and have my fill. And I suggest you come along for a lesson or two."

I still with a harsh sigh, shoulders slumping. The effects of no 'nourishment' and my arm breaking were taking its toll on me. I had no choice.

Finally, my head weakly nods in consent.

"But don't expect me to LIKE it." I grit out.

~*~*~

We were forced to wait until another night came, as the night was late as it was. By the time we got back to the village, the first beginnings of dusk started coming.

I was the first to wake and leave the hut for once. Even though I was badly wounded and it taxed me greatly, I was eager for a hunt. I hadn't hunted since before Kagome and the demon found me.

It was time to satisfy that hunger.

"Don't go too far Kelah. You're not leaving my sight again."

I turn and wait for my pupil to leave the hut, getting an unfriendly look when the mat was pushed aside.

I have the grace to smile in my good humor. The promise of a hunt was too good to let anything bring me down. "Wouldn't think of it. I'm waiting to see what you can do. Especially when your bloodlust overtakes you. That was quite an impressive, but stupid display you put on last night."

It was true. I was fighting conscious when Kagome's emotions changed from ones of pain to power, and I forced myself to remain awake to see what was going on. Her actions and behavior not only startled me, but impressed me. She was magnificent and highly beautiful when the bloodlust overtook her.

And if she or the demon knew that, they'd both kill me TOGETHER.

Thick robes shifted in my ears and mere seconds later, Inuyasha landed next to Kagome. "So what do you intend on doing?" He darkly asked, glaring at me yet again.

"If it makes you feel better, you can come with us on the hunt. Keep Kagome from going overboard. The others may remain. It isn't for humans or children to see."

Inuyasha was about to say something, but Kagome's hand on his shoulder stopped him. "I have to agree with Kelah. I don't want the others seeing what I'll do." She quietly answered, eyes averting.

"You'll soon come to terms with yourself." I vaguely answer, floating to the air.

That was, until she figured out how to turn back into a human.

By then, I would hopefully be one myself and it would be entirely void.

Staying in arm's reach of the demon, I smell the air for anything evil and find small amounts littering in the area. Apparently, whatever youkai were, there were plenty of them around here. This area was perfect to hunt in.

I land again and look to the two. "There are a few in this area that are perfect. All we have to do is smell them out, preferably from the air again, and we'll have ourselves the prey we need."

I ignore Kagome's meek emotions at my choice of words. She WOULD learn to get used to it. I wasn't going to baby my newborn.

I meet brown. "Take the demon like you did last night. We'll go faster that way. And he won't bring us any extra surprises by being on the ground." A predator's smile slowly appears as the thrill of the hunt starts coming to the surface. "Stealth has always been our weapon."

The two look at each other in silence before Inuyasha reluctantly raises his arms, shooting a glare my way. But I'm too caught up in the hunt, much like a basset hound after the fox, and take to the air. I wait until Kagome has him in her grip before taking off for the closest one.

The sooner we found a youkai, the sooner I could feed.

I keep silent until we were nearly over the monster. I raise a hand for Kagome to stop and eye the ground just in my sight. "Swoop down fast and don't give it a chance to know what's going on. Demon, I suggest you stay out of the way. This is a vampire's time of the hour."

Not letting him get a word in, I barrel down to the ground, eyes avidly searching for the monster. It's a breed I can't figure out, and my hands whip out to latch onto its wide arms.

Not letting it get a grip, I sink my fangs deep into the wide mass of dark skin, feeling the surge of blood gush into my mouth.

Indulging myself, I take to it as if it were my last meal.

Above, I smell Kagome and the demon just over the smell of blood and mentally berate her for not doing as I order. She'll never learn to be a hunter if she keeps hesitating!

The monster finally gets its arms back and grips my throat. Sadly taken away from my meal, also enraged at that too, it's not long before I have the weakened creature slammed into the ground.

I look up while it's dazed, meeting timid brown eyes. "Do it now! Chikushou, abazureonna! You don't have much time left! Get DOWN here!"

She's still hesitant, but there's a small wave of understanding coming from Inuyasha. At least HE understands what I'm saying.

Somehow, he's pulling her to the ground, mostly from her being too startled to fight him, and she's in front of the creature.

I feel stronger from the initial feed, but I still haven't had enough to satisfy what I won't get again. She won't allow this to happen again, so I need all I could get.

Hurriedly, I grab the monster again to keep him from attacking or leaving and meet her eyes. "Since you're new to this, I'll stun it long enough for you to have some."

I knew she would drink as little as she could, unless the bloodlust overtook her. Why it hadn't when she first smelled blood was unknown, but she probably was too horrified by my attack to be caught up in it.

I must have reminded her of when I attacked HER.

My teeth sink into the back of its neck from my place behind it, getting a cry of pain. Its struggles are weak in more ways than one and there's no contest to keep it from throwing me away again.

I have to force myself to stop before I take too much and don't let Kagome get any. I'm tempted to, but remind myself who refuses to drink and live here. She won't be able to finish it off anyway, but that was fine. There was enough for her small size.

Letting it go, the creature weakly falls and tries to crawl away. "Do it." I order, seriously staring at her. "This should be nothing for you, or for any newborn. Drink what will keep you strong and for the next few days."

The more I stare into her eyes, the more I see the bloodlust take over. Most likely she's been fighting it the entire time, and losing again.

NO ONE can resist the bloodlust when it calls.

She strode over and grabbed the creature, hauling it to its feet. She can at least handle THAT dead weight I note. With an almost proud smile, I watch as her fangs sink near the first hole I made.

The emotions are strong that come to my nose. The vampire in her is finally being sated for now and it's contented. She smells much like when she first drank my blood for the transformation.

I let her drink, but keep a sharp nose on the creature's blood. It lessens to the danger point and I walk over, placing a hand on her shoulder. She looks up with annoyed eyes, baring bloody fangs and a dripping chin.

"You must never drink all of your prey's blood or you will take your own life force with theirs and die with them." I solemnly quote. Once learned, it was something EVERY vampire abided by.

She stared at me for a second, eyes slowly widening, before her arms suddenly let the youkai drop to the ground. She stares at it almost in wonder before taking a small step back.

I know she can't finish it off.

I don't intend on doing so for an evil thing either and step around it. My ears pick up its shallow breathing and almost inaudible groans as I casually head for the demon.

I wipe the blood off my mouth and chin, licking what I can from my hand. Nothing should be wasted; blood is everywhere, but still precious.

"We are finished here."

"You're not even going to KILL it?? What kind of coldhearted bastard ARE you?!"

I meet yellow and evenly stare at his glare. He doesn't understand. None of them do. And they never will. I have always said that to keep from getting angry at the outsiders.

"We are the forsaken."

~*~*~

I had no clue what kind of ass set out to kill something and then doesn't DO it! My warrior's instincts were telling me to take Tetsusaiga over there and finish the creature for them, since neither seemed able to do it.

What Kelah said about drinking a creature's entire mass of blood got me wondering.

Though unable, if Kagome tried to drink all of that hebi's blood the first time, would she be dead too?

Not to mention if she were able to keep sucking off MINE.

She let go of me in utter silence, even though I can tell she's at war with something inside. Most likely her mind and thoughts. Part of me wants to say something, but the rest says to leave her alone. If she wants to talk, she knows she can come to me.

She always has.

I watch her take a few steps away from the hut. My ears twitch as Kelah shifts behind me.

"Where are you going Kagome? You shouldn't wander off."

I mentally scoffed. Why was KELAH telling that to KAGOME?? Talk about hypocritical!

She suddenly whipped around with fiery eyes trained behind me. I'm suddenly glad no to be on the receiving end of that glare. If it was me, I assume I would've been 'sat' multiple times and a long time ago.

"You just made me do something I swore I would NEVER do! I did it out of survival and nothing else! So leave me ALONE for a while!!" She shouted, taking off in a run. I watch her head for my forest until she's gone from my sight.

With a low growl, I turn to Kelah. "I'm going to enjoy the day when I get to kill you." I grit out, wishing I could use Tetsusaiga on him like usual. It would make me feel a little better anyway.

I hated how helpless I feel whenever Kagome gets like this.

Brown met mine and I feel my youkai instincts to dominate this other demon male into submission. This land was under my control; he should know his place in my territory!

"Not if I'm human first." He evenly answers, heading inside the hut.

I blink, too unbalanced by his exit to do much else. WHEN Kagome came back, he WAS going to explain his knowledge of that whole transformation bit to ALL of us!

I turn to the forest, biting my lip in split decision. Kagome just said she wanted to be left alone for a while. Did that mean me too?

My fist clenches. No. I knew Kagome would never turn me away like that. And even if she did, it was MY forest she ran into. I had a right to go into my forest if I wanted. Any lame old excuse would work for being out there anyway...

Instead of running after her, I take a normal walk, smelling the entire way. She would get time alone, just not that much.

Instead of being at the edge of the cliff I found her at twice before, she's sitting at the bottom of what she calls Goshinboku; my tree. Thankfully she's not crying for once, but her body language is stiff and scrunched up. I can't tell what she's thinking by smelling her.

I stand on the other side of the clearing, able to see this far away. I know she can hear, smell, or see me. If I can, then so can she. 

It's an odd thought.

"I really AM a monster now, aren't I?" She whispers. Her gaze doesn't look to me, but sullenly stares across the way.

She's looking to the well.

"You'll never be a monster Kagome." I quietly answer, taking a few steps toward her. I pause after that few feet when she didn't say anything else and not acknowledge me anymore.

I wondered if she really DID want to be left alone this time. Was I ever going to learn??

Probably not.

"I certainly looked that way earlier..." She dryly retorted, tightly gripping both legs to her.

I take a few more paces and stop again, watching her for signs of anything that she wanted me to leave. I was always in unfamiliar territory when it came to this onna no ko, and I hated that. Not knowing what I can and can't do always irritates me.

Brown finally looked to me in the dark. "You going to sit down yet?" She throws out, lips tilting.

I give a small scowl, but finish the rest of the distance and plop down next to her, cradling my sword.

"I didn't know whether or not you wanted to be alone. You said it to Kelah."

"But I never said it to you..."

The air ceases in my throat. How can she always be so honest without a second thought?? That had to be one of her best qualities. Even if I see her blushing a little.

"So why come all the way out here? Are you tempting yourself with thoughts of the well?" I retort, unable to keep the bite out of my voice.

She doesn't take the bait, simply shook her head. "I can't go back to my world, now more than ever. I just gave in to the hunger. Everything over there was too strong the FIRST time I went over. It might completely overtake me if I go back a second."

"You'll manage."

Brown suddenly pierces me as if looking right through me. After a minute, her eyes soften with a quiet sigh. "You have more faith in me than even **I **do. ...Arigatou..."

Nothing but sputtering comes out as I try to shy away from her thanks. I never felt deserving of it and I still don't. It's not like I'm doing anything major to help ANYWAY...

We sit in silence, the sounds of nature coming to my ears. I stare at a dark spot on the other side of the clearing, content just to sit by Kagome. We've always been able to communicate better without speaking.

I was never good with words anyway...

"I want to go back and find Kodai with you tomorrow Inuyasha."

My head whips over. I scowl and glare at her. She really WAS stupid! "Didn't I just say LAST night that you shouldn't go?? I was RIGHT! You DID go nuts when you smelled blood! It's your weak point and can be easily exploited baka!!""That was because I hadn't had...in so long." She insisted, leaning closer to me. "Now that I've...f...feeded...I'll be fine. I feel a lot stronger already."

The retort dies as her eyes guiltily strayed to the ground. So she was beating herself up over that whole incident, eh? That must've been the reason she came out here...to get away from what KELAH made her do at least.

I stare up at the night through the canopy, trying to figure out what to do. Kagome was the only one who could sense the shards, but now I knew what this Kodai guy smelled like. I could track him down myself. I didn't need Kagome's help.

I could even use Kelah to find him, as HE seemed adamant on getting to him as well.

So should I bring her with because she asked and put her in danger again?

Seeing that bone pop back into place was rather unsettling...even to ME!

"I know you don't want me to go." She quietly muttered, going back to her previous stance. "But it's my responsibility to collect the Shikon no Kakera since I broke it. ANY that we collect that Naraku doesn't get to is a good thing. If necessary, I can make a deal with Kelah since he's out for revenge on Kodai too..."

"You're not making ANY deal with that bastard!" I immediately growl. She wasn't going to get into anything like that. If anybody was, it'd be ME.

She sighed and was silent for some time. I let her, not wanting to argue. Even though she was more powerful, she was tired too. This had to be taking its toll on her from every angle.

Plus there were times when I hated to fight her, even though I liked it as well. This was not one of those times.

I quickly look to her when her hand settled on my haori. With a confused blink, I meet her eyes, finding a small measure of pleading and need there. 

Gods...not those eyes...

My ears flip back.

I could already feel myself caving.

"Onegai Inuyasha... You know I hate being left behind and I'm at least SOME use to you. And now I can fight as an equal instead of just arrows. I can track him and I'll let you kill him. But...at least let me come along and help you get one more shard."

My eyes narrow with a scowl. Those damn eyes of hers... Had I not looked, maybe I wouldn't be already tilting to the other side right now!

Finally, I growl at my weakness. This girl was making me even weaker than I wanted! Even though parts of it weren't always a bad thing...

"FINE!" I grit out, looking away. "But I'm not going to be responsible if you go nuts or get hurt again!"

Silence. "Arigatou Inuyasha..."

A flush heated my face when her head rested on my shoulder. This was one of the few times she'd ever done that.

At least we were alone for her to do so this time.

With a sigh, I looked back to the stars and let her rest for a little bit. She was safe with me, and she knew it.

****I am a BEGINNER Japanese learner...so if these are not 100% correct...please let me know if you care to do so. I only have a web page to learn from, a dictionary, and a few months experience to work with.****

**Translations: **Okashii-Funny/Interesting Iteiteiteite!-Owowowowowow! Aku no youkai-Evil youkai Chi wa chi-Blood is blood Nani wa?-What is it?

Baka suranai!-Don't be stupid! Chikushou, abazureonna!-Damn it, bitch!


	11. It was time for revenge

The next night, I pull the mat aside with a solemn expression. This whole evening was a bad omen, but there was nothing I could do. After Inuyasha explained the haphazard plan in his head, refined by hours of talk, we figured something out.

Now all we had to do was let the others know what was going on and let them prepare as we tracked down Kodai again for the final night.

There was quite an interesting thing Inuyasha brought to my attention during our talk. He mentioned that he could always see discomfort from Kelah, and I remember the confusing words from the other vampire as well.

_"You travel with an enemy kyuketsuki?? And yet you're still alive..."_

A hand touches my chin, thoughtfully rubbing as I ponder that. What did Kodai mean?

It slowly came together and I can't help but feel a little evilness and need to purposely cause Kelah discomfort for all he did to Kagome.

If my being a houshi and my powers meant that Kelah could be hurt by simply standing by me, then I would have to find a way to use that against Kodai when our battle came.

As everyone grouped up again and Inuyasha discussed everything with his usual 'finesse', I subtly eye Kelah's body language and his face in the dusk. Though he's staring at Inuyasha and not moving from his place a few paces away, I can see a small twitch to his lower eye.

Inuyasha was right. I DO affect him.

I fight not to grab onto his arm to see what my houshi powers can REALLY do.

When Kagome and Kelah understand what's going on, Sango summons Kirara to her other form and hops on. I stop beside the large youkai, watching as Kagome picks up Inuyasha by his arms.

Lucky.

With a quiet sigh, wondering if I'd get smacked, I hop astride Kirara and behind the lovely taijya.

"This isn't even the time, houshi-sama..."

My hands lower with a sheepish look that shows I've been caught.

Sango was getting good.

So I take my shajukou and put it against her stomach to hold on, as I've done a few times in the past. It seems the only safe spot I can put my hands.

Everyone takes to the air and I solemnly watch them. Night has fallen even more, making it harder to see in the darkness...even with the nearly full moon helping to see.

Kelah stayed a distance from Kirara, but I can see the tightness to his mouth. His eyes remain ahead, even though his nose is avidly sniffing...much like Inuyasha's.

Kagome held much the same pose as Kelah. I was still a little worried about her coming along, but Inuyasha bit out that the 'stupid onna' intended on coming, so it was best to let her.

I could see some of Kagome's point. I wouldn't want to leave Kelah out of my sight after that administration either. If there was a way to turn my friend back to her former self, then I would try my hardest to figure out the secret.

Even if I had to physically harass Kelah to do it.

His explanation of vampires was quite fascinating, if not horrifying. The tales he recapped to everyone, mostly by threat of Inuyasha, were so vivid I could see them in my mind's eye. His knowledge of his old land, and some that he wandered to in his hundred years, was rather interesting.

The man certainly lived an ardent life, if not for one so deadly.

Inuyasha doesn't look much different than his normal gruff self, but I can tell from the long time of being with him that he's worried and concerned for Kagome. Normally, whenever he's concerned, it ALWAYS involves her.

Not only is he easy to figure out, but his feelings are transparent to probably everyone but Kagome.

Kirara gave a sudden growl and I tense in preparation to land.

This was it.

I can sense the evilness of the vampire before Kirara gets past the tree line and grit my teeth. The Shikon no Kakera only magnifies it and the grip on my staff increases.

THIS was Kelah's creator??

The person in mention suddenly dove forward with a burst of speed, getting irritated cries from the pair next to me. Sango pushed Kirara a little faster to catch up, as the two sped to catch Kelah.

We stop amongst the trees, and I peek my eyes open after getting hit with a loose branch to find the three predators standing as if they were resizing up their prey. Sango jumps from Kirara, her weapon readied, and I hop off next to her, going for the sewn pockets in my robes to have my ofuda handy.

Let the battle begin.

~*~*~

I watch Kodai with narrow, angry eyes. This was it...this was what I searched so much for. The pounding in my heart and the delightful feel of retribution.

It was time for revenge.

"You fools! Didn't I tell you if you tried to follow me or come after me again, that you'd regret it?"

I sneer at his words, not worried about them at all. "You don't scare me you newborn. I'm twice your age now. I've got more power than you will ever have in this era."

A cold grin lights his face as a hand reaches for his robes. "You think so? With this little trinket, I can easily double or even triple my power. You'll be no match for me."

I hear Kagome mutter a curse, Inuyasha echoing her from my other side. It makes me curious.

The second I see the shard, my skin crawls with an almost repulsed power that I feel from it. The small thing glows a little in his index and thumb. He turns the shard in his palm and, to my horror, jabs it into his forehead.

There are cries of disbelief and outrage from the others and I smell their tension, much like my own. They seem to have experience with this stuff, and I only wonder what will happen. From carrying it, Kodai's power increased enough to wound ME. By right, I should've been much stronger...strong enough to kill him.

And now he injected it into his body.

There was a bright flash of light from his forehead and my sensitive eyes quickly squeezed shut and looked away from becoming blind. I smell Kagome in the same predicament, even though there's an odd feeling coming from her body that has nothing to do with her vampire powers.

I wonder at that, but turn my attention back to the matter at hand.

Though his clothes remained the same, the aura around Kodai became even blacker than before. His powers increased again, almost twice as high than before. When I was able to look at him again, his eyes were blood red; teeth twice as long; and nails almost the length of my hand.

Truly, he would DEFINITELY pose a challenge...

"CHIKUSHOU!" Inuyasha cursed.

I feel the power of his sword as it transforms to the behemoth size and see the tip at the edge of my vision. But my main focus was Kodai and the others wouldn't get near him if they knew what was good for them.

He was MINE.

I WOULD have my revenge!

"So what do we do NOW?" Sango asked.

I briefly spare her a glance, glaring at her though she probably can't see ME. "He's MINE!" I shout, conveying my message to everyone.

Inuyasha immediately scoffed. "He has a Shikon no Kakera. That's what WE'RE after. He's OURS!"

"My, my...so full of yourselves to think you can beat ME..." Kodai uttered, absently looking at his new claws. There's almost a gleeful expression on his face.

I'm quickly beginning to HATE that smile of his...

"Stop FIGHTING!"

I jerk to Kagome at her serious, angry tone. She was mad before, but it was never this much. I wondered what was going on with her.

"Can you sense my power kyuketsuki no onna?" Kodai asked, taking a step to her. His claws lightly clicked together when a warning growl came from Inuyasha. "Does it frighten you? I can tell something about you from this trinket as well."

I spare Kagome another glance, this time curious. I felt something about her from our first meeting as well...though the more time I spent with her, the more it went away. I assumed I was just getting used to whatever it was about her. Now Kodai sensed it too?

Just what kind of human WAS this girl??

"Perhaps you pose more of a threat than even your creator."

"Temee! Stop blabbering and FIGHT already!"

I dumbly stand with mildly wide eyes, a little disbelieving as Inuyasha charged Kodai with his sword. Was he THAT stupid?? Didn't he feel the power coming from the transformed vampire as well?? He was like us in a way, so he had to feel that power surge! Even though he was strong, he was no match for Kodai! I knew he had power from being whatever demon he was, but there was a weakness about him that I caught at times.

At least I would get to see him in battle for once.

The vampire blurred away as the sword slashed for his midsection. Everyone jumped to back up at that. The blow should've severed him in half, but Kodai just landed a few paces away.

Though she hated to come near me, I hear Kagome stop and smell the emotions rolling off her. She was nervous and a little afraid, even if some of her vampire senses were dominating her humanity.

"So NOW what do we do?? That was unexpected." She took a few more steps back as the battle of cat and mouse veered this way a little.

It was hard to tell who was the cat and the mouse.

"We need time to think." I mutter, grabbing an arm. With a small, startled cry, I drag my newborn to the overhead trees for a little more safety, disregarding the humans. If they died, I would finally be rid of that cursed houshi.

I let her go when her arm jerked away and continue to watch the battle. Even though I'm anxious to get my revenge, I'm not stupid. Being two hundred years old has taught me the value of stealth, silence, solitude, and also how to hide when a situation is out of my grasp.

At least...until I figure out what's going on.

I'm not that stupid to throw away my life, even on nearly one hundred years of revenge.

If I'm lucky, Inuyasha will take it for me and he'll die in the process. Then I can still have Kagome all to myself and live out my days as a human with her.

"Gods...Inuyasha is going to get himself hurt again..." Kagome muttered, peeking through the branches next to me. "What I wouldn't give for my arrows right now..."

"Arrows aren't going to do you much good with the likes of HIM." I retort back, glaring at her idiocy.

Brown faced me and she gave a lopsided, knowing grin. I couldn't help but look in skepticism and curiosity.

"If you only KNEW..." She uttered back, eyes going to the scene.

~*~*~

I DID wish I had my arrows...if only for a surprise attack. I could keep to the air and power up a strike, than aim it for Kodai. With my heightened senses, I wouldn't hit Inuyasha, as I normally fear during the middle of a battle.

Being around me and my miko powers enough, he would know when I was going to strike an arrow anyway.

My hands clench. Neither of us could take Kodai on in a physical fight, and Inuyasha shouldn't have been stupid enough to attack the vampire when he shoved that shard in his skin.

I watch the two fight; Inuyasha getting a few cuts from those long claws. Even through his fire rat robe.

I harshly bite my lip. If his special haori couldn't keep him safe, then we were ALL doomed. Even Miroku wouldn't be able to totally fight off Kodai's full energy.

I look in between those red eyes when the aru no youkai turned and spot that shine from the Kakera. My eyes widen with a sudden thought and I gasp. I feel Kelah's gaze on me, smell his wonder, but disregard it.

It was POSSIBLE... I was a miko after all... Perhaps I would fight the vampirism side of my mind and keep my humanity. I was feeling it prick my mind and slowly try to edge its way further with the smell of blood, but after feeding so much, I was mentally as well as physically stronger. I was able to keep it at bay more than before.

Perhaps I would be able to balance both sides to keep a level head. Maybe I would be able to increase my own power as Kodai did and take him on...as no one else could.

It really WAS up to me... Kelah may have experience of age, but Kodai had the Shikon no Kakera and that overshadowed Kelah's powers.

Miroku's houshi powers weren't enough anymore, as the Shikon no Kakera's evil side bypassed him by quite a lot. Even HE would admit he was no match. His ofuda could HELP, but not beat the youkai.

Sango would definitely be outclassed. Sure she was powerful with her wits and experience as a taijya, but she was still only human.

I was a mix of both human and vampire. I had powers of both, yet the level headedness of my time here. I could help Inuyasha...I WOULD help him!

Perhaps I wouldn't NEED my arrows if this worked...

"It's up to me..." I whisper, ignoring more of Kelah's confusion and his questions. I still possessed the two shards from when I crossed the well and had yet to let them go. Everyone agreed I should keep them to keep protecting them.

It was a wonder Kelah didn't sense them and try to steal them during the day.

With a harsh gulp, steeling myself, I clutch the small jar with the fragments and pull them from the interior pouch in my robe. They glowed a little in their natural luminescence and I stare at them.

There's a small prick of fear, wondering if I'll be able to come back from what I'm about to do...but I bypass it by letting the vampire strength of my mind take over a little more. I would need it to help banish my insecurities about the sight Kodai brought to me, and also the power to fight him.

'This better WORK...'

I break the glass vial in my hand, smelling blood there. My nose twitches at the metallic smell of my own blood and the vampire sense become even stronger. The once whispers in the back of my mind became a lot louder and closer as they overshadowed the sounds of battle. Inuyasha's blood from down below was helping to override my humanity and bring the vampire side out even faster.

"Kagome...NANI O SURU!?"

I ignored Kelah again and firmly grip the two shards. Much like Kodai, I stared at them for a brief second, mentally pleading with the miko inside to keep me sane to do what I had to do, before slicing my skin with a nail and putting them in the injuries of my forearm.

The power trip was instantaneous. The vampire side of my mind suddenly yelled out as if struck by a lightening bolt from the gods. I cry out and clutch my forearm, feeling the skin heal over the shards and the bump where they rested. As the pain intensifies to the highest point, I lean over and lose my balance, falling from the tree. I don't bother to fly and catch myself as my mind is in a whirlwind of humanity and vampirism mixing and fighting against itself.

Then...it all stops and there was a hush in my ears. The battle stopped at my harsh landing.

It seemed the calm before the storm.

There was an intense burning sensation as the shards blended with my miko and vampire powers. I almost feel like a god like this! My eyes flutter open and stare at the glowing coming from my exposed arm.

I can't help but smile at the surge I feel, like the most powerful adrenaline rush. My fangs poke out, and I know they're longer than they were.

I imagine I must look quite like Kodai right now, as there's a small, red tinge to my vision.

I feel like I can take on Kodai, Inuyasha, AND Kelah simultaneously. Even though my vampire and miko powers collide with one another, I still managed to keep a tight reign on my human mind over the vampire side. It was like the two sides became one and acknowledged each other. I finally stopped the warring in my head and, with the shards, accepted what I now was.

My smile widens.

"Kagome! What the fuck are you DOING?!"

His concern is lost on the calm power I feel. "Helping..." I utter, the words slow to my ears. Momentarily locking eyes with Kodai, I coldly smile and push off the ground, flying to him at a speed that surprises even ME.

Sugoi didn't even DESCRIBE this power!

Kodai turned at my lengthened nails, much like his, go to slash his body... I miss him by inches. With an angered cry, I leap in the air and deliver a kick to his stomach, doubling him over and pushing him back a few feet.

When I land, I smugly smirk at smelling his minute distress and seeing it in those blood eyes. "Not so powerful NOW...ARE you Kodai-sama?" I lightly ask.

~*~*~

I can't help but stand at an utter LOSS at what happened to my good friend. My weapon long ago dropped from my hand, fallen to the ground when Kagome first fell from the tree as if unconscious.

My heart nearly stopped at the aura I felt from her that first time...also seeing a rather familiar glow from a small lump in her arm.

The cold dread in my heart at what she did made me fear for everyone's lives...including Kagome's most of all.

The power she radiated stunned me. I couldn't even move or speak. My throat closed up in utter worry, wondering why she'd do something so foolish as to put the Kakera in her arm, just to fight Kodai on a more even level. A fist clenched. She was my best friend, but she was rather stupid at times...

If I hadn't felt her change or seen Miroku's apparently shock and discomfort at HIM feeling it, then her changed appearance was proof enough.

Her eyes glow the same red, with the same long nails as Kodai. Except her skin drained to nearly the same color as Inuyasha's hair and I fret over that. It couldn't have been a good sign...

I jump when she rushes to battle, almost eager to attack with her newest powers. But I am too frozen in continuing shock to help...the speed and prowess she displays stunning me. Where Kodai was but a near blur to my eyes, Kagome was just a haze of white and red whenever she moved. It was like she wasn't even making any effort either.

She acted like a true predator now.

I fear that the vampire side of herself truly took over and unlike the other times when she went mildly insane from that side, she looked to be in complete control.

As she brushes off Inuyasha's grip to stop her and goes to attack Kodai again, I finally snap back to my senses. "Houshi-sama...can't we do ANYTHING??" I softly plead. A hand grabs his robe, squeezing.

I feel so HELPLESS and it angers me!

His eyes momentarily meet mine, grave and entire serious. He doesn't even seem to register that I touched him, but I don't dwell on that either. "We are mere humans now Sango. I fear if we got in the way of THAT, we would be killed without knowledge or remorse."

My head jerks back and I blink. "But...Kagome-chan wouldn't do that to us! Inuyasha either!"

A battle cry from in the trees suddenly sounds as Kelah quickly exited the leaves and joined the battle. He quickly dodged a wayward swipe of Tetsusaiga and simultaneously tries to attack his foe as well.

"No...but Kodai-sama and Kelah would have no qualms about 'accidentally' hitting one of us." A hand tightly gripped his staff, jangling the rings. "I fear we are helpless on this one... Not even my houshi powers can do much good... At least not until the Shikon no Kakera is removed from that vampire's head."

Knowing he's right, I grit my teeth at the vulnerability to help and stand with clenches fists as the others battle on. I can hear Shippo's quiet, fearful cries as he huddled with Kirara below my feet.

~*~*~

Kelah dodged another swing I don't bother to pull back and I mentally growl at missing another swipe to take him down. My main focus was getting Kagome to calm down and get those shards out of her skin and then take out Kodai and Kelah. But something in between wasn't that bit a deal.

Even if she was doing a pretty damn good job of keeping Kodai occupied ALREADY.

I had to marvel at the speed in which she moved, and the skill. She is a true hunter now, and she almost looked like she's ENJOYING it. I curse Kelah for bringing that side in her and dodge Kodai's claws.

Landing a few paces away, my grip tightens in frustration on the hilt. I'm not doing much good with Tetsusaiga being too big in such a close battle. Even though the weight is no longer a problem, I'd do more damage with my own claws than the fang.

I eye Kagome and Kelah, almost fighting together to take down Kodai, who is still too much of a match for Kelah. That stupid ancient vampire is going to get himself killed. He IS no match for Kodai, even if Kagome now is.

But only through a highly stupid blunder I REALLY wanted to yell at her for!

After a bit of split decision, I sheath the kiba and jump back to the battle, claws tense to do some damage. Even though Kodai could heal by being a vampire, and probably faster with the shard in his head, I can always do damage with blood loss.

Kelah's mention of losing the blood he was saving to live off of by being unable to feed hit my mind and I embrace that. Maybe if I can cut enough times...be fast enough...I could be on Kodai's level TOO.

I was stronger than Kelah, but I wasn't near Kodai's power and that rather pisses me off.

Five sharp nails suddenly pierce the skin in my arm and I cry out, cursing myself for thinking too much when I should've been acting and more alert in battle.

"Inuyasha!!"

Strong hands, stronger than before, wrapped under my arms like normal and Kagome suddenly pulled me to the air. I find myself in the tree she and Kelah were in before and glare at red.

Her eyes give me the creeps, as I wonder even more if I'm dealing with a youkai rather than a kyuketsuki.

"You stay PUT Inuyasha...let me handle this." She muttered, worriedly looking to my arm.

"Baka! This is NOTHING!" I retort, trying to get up. Hands suddenly pushed me rather roughly against the tree and I know I'll have bruises shortly to accompany the injury.

"ANTA NO BAKA!" She hisses, red narrowing to slits. Those strong hands gripped my haori a little harshly as she leaned close to my face. "You're no match for him! You KNOW this! Kelah is no match for him! I've got about three seconds to get down there before he takes of his Russian HEAD!"

The close proximity and the smell of her, along with feeling the predator in her, set off an odd reaction in my heart. I blink at the surge of need that floors me...directed at Kagome.

She suddenly sits back with a stupid blink, smelling it too. I can't help but blush...glaring to cover it up. "You get hurt and I'll never forgive you." I lamely berate.

After a few more blinks, her face softened with a smile. "That sounds rather familiar..."

Not letting me say anymore, she cut through the leaves, brushing the branches out of her way with such a speed that a few hit my body.

With agitation at being ordered around, when **I **usually gave the orders, I lean against the branches to peek out the leaves. Once my injuries healed I WOULD get back out there and damned be the consequences of Kagome's anger and new powers!! If she 'sat' me, at least I would really BE helpless then...

~*~*~

This was almost too easy. I knew I was starting to wear him down... Not only was his speed slower, and his strength under mine, but his emotions were starting to betray him.

He smelled of tiny pricks of fear. I can tell he wanted to run away by his hesitation to attack me again...or try to critically wound me so he COULD run away.

Funny how this vampire never though another vampire would attack him.

With a slash across his cheek, dropping him out of shock more than anything, I stand over Kodai and smirk. "A little further up and I would've succeeded in taking back that shard Kodai-sama..." I sneer the ending of his name...knowing he was no god or any such deity. He was merely another type of youkai to me.

One which I would slay without problem.

"You...are...AHEAD of yourself....little newborn..." He rasped. A hand suddenly shot out, his nails embedding themselves into my hakama pants and the soft skin in my ankle.

I cry out in pain as he took that split second to stand and grab my throat. He cruelly squeezed and I cough for air.

Around me, I can hear the others cry out in concern...even Kelah.

I struggle...knowing if he crushed my windpipe I would still die. Kelah told me many of the ways a vampire can die, most not in the books I read. They were natural ways, if not extreme in some cases.

But I wasn't about to die before finishing my quest.

"You've given me quite the trouble today little newborn." He hissed, bringing my face closer to his. His long fangs bear and I wonder for a second if he intends to drain me. "I should snap your neck, take the two shards in your arm, and kill the others."

NO!

Suddenly, a battle cry I heard a little earlier sounded and Kelah appeared at my side, his hand sunk into Kodai's exposed side. The grip loosens and I gasp for breath, dropping to the ground. I'm suddenly left alone as Kodai roughly pushed Kelah away to free himself and let his wound close.

I can already feel the bruises and damage to my neck heal and am back on my feet. I fly toward the vampire again while he's distracted for a second and then extend the same favor to him.

I brutally squeeze his neck, reminding him that I'm still stronger...no matter my vampire age. With a grin, I lean closer and grab his wrist as he tries to claw my hand to shreds. "This seems familiar..." I murmur, looking to those blood eyes.

He smells of fear and I can't help but feed off it a little bit. "Do you remember how you broke my arm Kodai-sama? Did you smell and hear the pain I was in before your senses were too far away? I think it's time I return the favor for that night..."

Before he can utter a syllable, my hand brings his wrist upward at a sharp angle, cracking almost every bone in his wrist and his hand. The skin tears and the everything is seen clearly as my strength bends it back to his forearm. That will cost him dearly.

His screech of pain nearly renders me deaf, and I squeeze his throat until he is forced to stop. I am unprepared for the other hand that shoves its nails into my stomach...nor the sudden head butt that throws me backward and frees him.

"Abazureonna..." He hissed in a pain-laced voice.

I give it a second, gently feeling my head to find out what he cracked. In that time, I stare at him through a pain haze of my own.

I still have the gall to give him a cold smirk...much like what I imagine Inuyasha's must be like. "Your time is running out Kodai-sama... I will heal faster than you will..."

Suddenly Kelah comes back into the battle again and does something I never expected, or thought to do. His fist collided with Kodai's head, staggering the vampire...and taking the advantage to rip the appendage off his wrist.

A little bit of nausea comes to even me, the one who broke it that badly in the first place, as Kodai screamed and clutched at his wrist and feebly attacks Kelah. It's no contest now that the vampire is so wracked with pain, and my teacher dodges everything this time.

"This will knock you down a peg or two newborn..." He casually announces, staring at the severed hand absently. "You're well aware that vampires don't grow back appendages from scratch...I bet you're wishing to disembowel me alive and dismember me right now, aren't you?"

Kodai only answered with a venomous hiss and baring of teeth. "You're...not going to live to see...daylight...kyuketsuki..." He rasped again, clutching his bleeding stump to his clothes. Thanks to the shard, it already starts to heal, the blood tapering off a little.

Those brown eyes look to the night sky as if just realizing that. With a careless throw, he sends the hand flying into the trees and beyond. "Neither will you. You won't last much longer, not with one hand and so little blood."

I'm suddenly seeing brown as he looks to me. "Kagome, take the shard out of Kodai-sama's forehead while you still can. Then we'll finish him off and end this."

With a serious nod, I carefully walk to the fallen and quickly jump to the air as his claws rapidly slice in an arc for my ankles. I come down on his hand before it's out of the way, crunching the bones. He cries out again and I know I've only minutes before they mend and he tries again.

Leaning close, one hand goes to his neck again to keep him from moving, the other inches from his forehead. "Bet you didn't think this would happen when you got up this night...did you kyuketsuki?" I kid, leering.

I expected another retort or death threat. But he was mysteriously silent. I knew it couldn't have been a good thing, even if it was better than his jabber. I darkly meet his eyes, finding a tinge of madness to them.

I was dealing with a wounded animal, one that loathed and hated me with all the rage he could muster in his black soul.

"Shine..." He evenly whispered. His head shot forward before I could figure out what he was doing, teeth extended, and sunk into my throat.

The breath catches in my lungs and I give a gurgled moan as he purposely tore the skin, getting an even worse wound.

"Kagome-sama!"

"Kagome-chan! IIE!!"

"Kagomeeeee!!!!"

I only half heard Inuyasha's angry and worried cry. I smell his emotions and feel his aura nearing as Kodai rapidly tries to drain me.

"Die Kodai-sama!!"

The sound of skin tearing, but not on me, sounded. My eyes flutter open and I fall to the ground as teeth are pulled away. Weakly breathing, trying to regain my strength with the shards, I watch as Kelah pulls Kodai into the air...his hand sunk into Kodai's back.

I assume Kelah was taking his revenge for that similar wound done to himself.

"Never harm Kagome bakayaro!" Kelah hissed, his fangs returning the favor on Kodai. They sunk into the vampire's neck, getting feeble movements to twist away and keep what little blood he had left. But Kelah, Inuyasha, and I had fought hard and fast with Kodai. Our combined efforts managed to weaken his strength and the damage Kelah and I did to his hand further destabilized him.

Hands on my shoulders pulled me against a warm body. I already know who it is and took this break to let the wound close in my neck and regain my power. The shards burn as they worked to close the wound, the feel of flesh being created over the puncture marks making me shiver.

"You bitch...are you insane?!" Inuyasha hissed.

I wearily look up to glaring yellow eyes, seeing the massive concern there. I smile at him, a hand slowly extending. Before I know what I'm doing, I touch his cheek and gently caress it. He blinks in shock, but at least he's not angry anymore.

"Inuyasha...shinpai suranai..." I whisper, struggling to get to my feet. The battle was still calling to me, but Inuyasha wasn't letting go. "Hanasu...I have to get back there and help Kelah finish off Kodai-sama..."

Those clawed hands gripped my shoulders so tight I feel pricks to skin through my robe. "You aren't going ANYWHERE! You've done enough damage...I'm going to finish him off." He muttered, pressing me to the ground. He stood before I could say anything and jumped over me to the battle.

I grit my teeth, giving myself another minute before trying to stand. I float to my feet, knowing my strength was getting zapped in rapid amounts. I couldn't continue like this without the need for at least ten minutes of rest, but there was no time. Heavily breathing, I watch Inuyasha and Kelah take on the wounded vampire...whose strikes are more defensive than offensive.

He wouldn't last long...but the sun would come up soon. We've been at it for quite a while and even my VAMPIRE side was exhausted.

I register the smells of Sango and Miroku before they're upon me and look to them. They're both worried about me, as are Shippo and Kirara, but I brush it off. I'm worried for me as well...but we're almost finished.

Just a little more...

When I take a step to the battle, Miroku's hand on my arm to stop me gets a different kind of burning and I hiss at him before I know what I'm doing. I yank back and bare my teeth, then mentally berate the vampire side that this is my FRIEND and I don't want to hurt or scare him. My eyes widen. "Gomen Miroku-sama!" I blurt out, taking another involuntary step away from him. His houshi powers are eating away the evilness of the vampire side and I still want to cling to that power for a little longer.

Normally, my humanity always overrode the vampirism and never affected me this bad when I was next to Miroku. But thanks to the shards and my acceptance of my vampire side, it warped my mind and body to being more of a vampire than before.

Not a good thing...

I blink and quickly shoot forward a little bit, grabbing his sleeve. "Miroku-sama! You can help! Help end this!!"

"Kagome-sama...nani??" He stuttered, unbalanced by my sudden actions.

I quickly let go with a small blush, hearing battle sounds and cries of pain from Inuyasha and Kelah. Kodai was getting the upper hand due to the shard and I feel an overpowering need to help them. But if Inuyasha didn't want me in the fray, then I'd let Miroku end all this. "Your ofuda Miroku-sama! You affect Kelah because he is evil...and I am a little more because of the Shikon no Kakera and the way my mind is now! Kodai-sama is weakened enough for you to beat him! Use your houshi powers and cripple him so I can get the shard from his forehead!"

Sango's emotions smell of surprise, but elation. I smile as Miroku nodded and quickly fly behind him. Ignoring the vampire side that shouts for me to distance myself, I grab him like I do Inuyasha and easily pull him to the air. "Get ready Miroku-sama...I'll position you and then you do the rest." I mutter, eyes avidly on the battle.

Inuyasha and Kelah were trying to get near, but Kodai's hand was slashing so wildly and so haphazardly that they couldn't get close to him. Both kept trying and circling him for an open.

I slowly float closer, trying not to be seen or noticed. Miroku's dark robes helped hide us for most of it, but I knew that wouldn't matter to a vampire's senses. I smell Miroku's tenseness and edginess and it almost knocks me out.

There was a sudden gap in as the two stopped on either side of the vampire, but something told me it wasn't time yet. I inched closer, just to the edge of the small clearing.

Watching and wishing I could get in there.

My hands try not to grip my friend's shoulders and hurt him.

Suddenly, I was a little surprise to see Inuyasha looking our way. I mentally scream at his innocent gesture, knowing he just cost us the stealth we needed. Both vampires looked our way, and Kelah gave a start and flew away to keep from getting in the onslaught.

Apparently he knew what I was going to do.

Kodai hissed, his face twisted in pain and rage, and pushed off the ground...his long, clawed hand pointed toward Miroku to run him through.

The panic in me was so great and I didn't even think of what I was doing. I quickly twist around as Kodai sped toward us, pushing my friend back a few feet to keep from getting hit as five puncture wounds go through my body.

It was rather unpleasant to feel my ribs shift and crack...along with him scraping alongside the bottom of my heart. Even when he ran his claws through my stomach, I never felt this kind of pain.

I meet Miroku's shocked and horrified face, slowly looking to the inch-end claws sticking on the other side of my body. A hand slowly raises, those long claws reminding me of what was inside my body. "Miroku...-sama......" I cough and wheeze, trying to hold onto consciousness. I hope the pleading in my eyes told him to do what he needed.

His eyes hardened and his staff rose and landed right next to my shoulder as it harshly struck Kodai's head. There was another cry of pain as his houshi powers badly mixed with the vampire in his body.

I grit my teeth against the pain when those claws were suddenly pulled from my body at a speed that caused even more bleeding.

I slump to the ground, feeling blackness tinge my conscious. NO! One hand goes and harshly presses against the Kakera, purposely getting pain to keep me alive, and also using the power to keep it at bay.

"KAGOME!!"

Those strong arms gently touched my shoulders and picked me up in the air. I slowly blink and meet his gaze, finding it entirely worried. His eyes looked to my wound, but I can already feel them start to heal from the inside out.

I open my mouth to reassure the hanyou, but I cough and bring up a little bit of blood instead. To my embarrassment, a little lands on Inuyasha's cheek, but he seems not to care. He only flinches at the sudden action before smelling of increasing worry.

"Kagome daijoubu???" He whispered, squeezing me a little tighter.

I try to give him a shaky smile and look over as quickly as I can from an enraged cry and blink at what I see.

Kelah currently had Kodai by the back of the neck, his nails clenched into the clawed hand. Those dark eyes held massive concern and met mine. I blink, feeling a little startled. Kelah never had that look in his eyes except the day he took my blood! What was he thinking??

~*~*~

If I wasn't so worried about Kagome's safety, I would squeeze and break his windpipe right then and there. But other things had to get done first.

"Kagome...are you healed yet?"

She weakly met my gaze, but slowly nodded. I inhale to check her condition, finding her extremely weak. She was valiant and brave, and one hell of a predator. I would forever remember this battle when it was done with.

"You are still extremely frail. You need blood." My gaze raises and locks with yellow. "Demon...give Kagome some of your blood."

"NANI?!"

"What the fuck are you TALKING about?!"

I glare at his retort. "There's no TIME! She's weak and she needs blood to survive! Do what you need to because I'm going to kill this bakayaro and then we're BOTH going to turn back to humans. If that happens, even though she's healed, she'll die from blood loss! Even a little bit will help to stabilize and strengthen her...and you heal. DO IT."

Inuyasha scowled, but darkly nodded.

"Inuyasha chotto matte! I'm not going to-"

"You ARE!" He harshly insisted. "Kelah's right...this once. You're too damn weak to keep going! You never give up onna. Do as he says. At least you have my permission this time."

For some odd reason, she looked embarrassed, but finally nodded. She hovered to standing position and bent her head to the demon's. As she gently brushed his hair away, her teeth sunk into his neck.

I watch as she slowly wrapped her arms around his body, almost cradling him.

After a while, Inuyasha's gaze turns pained as she starts to drain him TOO much and I know she's had enough. Experience taught me that. "Enough newborn. You'll kill the both of you."

She quickly halted, yanking her head back. She smelled of sorrow and guilt, but it was necessary. He would heal if he was a true demon, and she was already getting stronger.

It made me wonder what was in his blood.

'Now that that's done with...'

"Houshi! Use your magic to weaken Kodai-sama so Kagome can take the shard from his forehead!" I order, squeezing when Kodai struggled. I lean forward to his ear and sneer. "This is the end...creator..."

"You'll never kill me! You haven't so far!" He shouts in a panicked voice.

"Wanna bet?"

I look to Miroku standing a short bit away and fight not to flee again. I only pray the magic wouldn't kill me in the process.

With a dark nod, I give the monk the go ahead and dig my claws deeper into Kodai's hand to keep him still. The monk was no good to me dead.

"Begone evil thing!" He shouted, whipping a piece of paper out and pressing it against Kodai's forehead.

The vampire screamed in agony and I could feel a ripple through my nails at the magic where my skin touched his. The paper blacked and burst into flames seconds later.

But Kodai slumped a little bit in my hold and the monk did what he needed.

"NOW Kagome!"

Snapping to it, she quickly flew forward and dug a long nail into his forehead, chipping the shard out. It flew to the ground, but her fast reflexes caught it and the negative energy was suddenly gone.

"You're finished creator." I whisper to him. His power was gone and he was truly a newborn once again.

My hand squeezes and easily decapitates the weakened vampire, letting his body slump to the ground in a pool of blood.

****I am a BEGINNER Japanese learner...so if these are not 100% correct...please let me know if you care to do so. I only have a web page to learn from, a dictionary, and a few months experience to work with.****

**Translations: **Ofuda-the never-ending supply of holy papers Miroku has Taijya-Demon exterminator 


	12. Alls well that ends well

The battle was truly over.

Now all I have to do was wait for the corrections to catch up with hundreds of years, then BACKTRACK again to find my current self and erase what cruelly happened two hundred years ago.

But before I turn back...I must follow my own advice before I too die of blood loss.

"Kelah...WHAT-"

The group is openly shocked as I take Kodai's head and drink the little blood that still flows from it. It's quite barbaric and grotesque, but I'm a vampire and it doesn't disgust me in the least.

I take what I can, feeling myself strengthen a little and throw the head down with the body.

I jump back from a sudden blackening of his skin and watch with wide eyes as his skin dissolves as if sunlight hit it. It happened so fast, and so thoroughly, that there was nothing left except his clothes.

So...it finally WAS over.

Now all I had to deal with was my change back to humanity. That, I would wait all day and night for.

"I think I'm going to be sick..."

I smile at Kagome, fighting not to laugh at her. A hand presses to her throat as she unknowingly backs away to Inuyasha. His hand rests on her shoulder, but he doesn't look very collected either.

Humph...some warrior.

"We should find shelter." I suddenly mutter. "Dusk is coming."

Kagome looks a little panicked, and eagerly nodded. Everyone snaps to movement and regroups.

"I'm going to scout the area while I still can."

"Hey WAIT! You think just because you helped beat Kodai that suddenly you're off the hook??" Inuyasha retorted, giving his usual glare.

I stop a few feet in the air and look down at him with wide eyes. Was he NUTS?? He COULDN'T be serious!

"You did all this to Kagome in the first place and you're still going to die temee!"

My eyes narrow at his threat, but I quickly sail into the air before he can grab me. We don't have time for this shit right now and I need to find me and my newborn shelter before we're caught by the light.

I ignore his arguing with Kagome and the others, and scan the area. My eyes squint as the dusk becomes lighter and I feel a little dread. I knew time would have to backtrack with me, and it would take a while. Until then I shouldn't start thinking like a human yet.

Finally, I spot a mound of rock a short ways away and exhale in relief.

I quickly drop to the ground and look to everyone. "There's a large rock a little ways away." I answer, pointing in front of me. "It's gotta be a cave."

"We're not finished here Kelah!"

My seemingly unlimited patience snaps and I whip forward, wrapping my hand around Inuyasha's throat. I return his glare as he tries to pry my hand away. I squeeze and bare my fangs. "This is NOT THE TIME! The sun will come up soon and if we DON'T get going NOW, Kagome and I will BOTH be dead! We can argue over it LATER!"

"Yamero!"

I quickly let go at Kagome's demand and fly away from his claws. I didn't want to get injured again while my body was still healing and restoring itself.

"If you still have qualms with me after Kagome turns back to her previous human self, take it up with me then. But we're leaving." I grab Kagome's hand and fly in the direction I remember the cave in. Inuyasha gives a shout of indignation, but the others take off after me to catch up.

"That was highly unnecessary." She lowly retorted, flying to match my pace.

In the matter of seconds, she's pulling ME forward and I remember she's still got those shards in her arm.

"It got him to stop for a few minutes didn't it?" I snap back.

There was a sudden buzzing in my ears, like a bee straying to near, and I can't really hear what Kagome replies. That never happened before and it occupied with a small fluttering in my stomach. My eyes widen.

I was beginning to change!

My lips tip as I let my newborn pull me along. I don't know how much longer my flight abilities will be with me, and she's pulling me fast enough to keep me airborne as it is.

I didn't even know if I COULD fly anymore.

She stops us at the place I spotted and I see a narrow entrance accompanied with mustiness. But it's still a place to hide from the sun.

Hopefully before it leaves, I would be able to see it for the first time in two centuries.

Inuyasha's quiet growl tells me he and the others arrived and I let Kagome in first. I take a quick second to eye the demon, finding his eyes narrowed a little in calculation, before crawling after.

He could smell the changes too.

My sight quickly adjusts and I slowly follow Kagome's steps by ear in the dark, my hand against a wall. There's no drop off or bumps, but it does incline quite a bit.

Finally she stops and I do as well, knowing here was far enough. I can barely see my hands in front of my face, and I imagine the others will have ten times the difficulty.

"You...you're changing!"

I look to a small blur in the dark, smelling Kagome close to me. I nod...my smile widening. "I knew it would take a while for time to catch up with me. After I become human, you will too. Though I doubt it won't be for a while. You don't have two hundred years to make up for, and then backtracking hundreds more into the past."

"What...what does it feel like?" She nervously queried.

The buzzing in my ears was gone, as was the fluttering in my stomach. Now there was a slight burning in my body, as if my blood were heating up. It was finding my original, if I even HAD any of my own blood anymore, and creating more. Soon all I would have is my own blood and what wasn't mine would simply change to become mine.

"Odd." I whisper, plopping to the smooth ground.

There was a brief pause of silence as everyone settled as well before Inuyasha spoke up again.

I knew he couldn't keep his mouth shut for long.

"When you become human, you have the chance to see sunlight again before I run you through."

I didn't bother to answer him. I wanted to focus on what was going on inside. I simply stare across the wide area, listening to everyone's breathing and smelling their agitation.

I was surprised at what I smell from Kagome.

"Inuyasha...can't you just......leave it?"

"NANI!? What the hell are you talking about?? You want me to let him LIVE?!"

"Well...I mean...he WILL be human again... He'll be easy to kill now... And I'll be human too. It'll be like nothing happened right? So...can't you just let him go back through the well and go his own way?"

I openly gawk at Kagome in the darkness, able to see her glowing eyes.

She gives me an embarrassed grin, but there is resolve coming from her.

"Now that I've battled and fought like an elder vampire, I can understand a little where you're coming from. Even though I don't condone half of what you do still, that won't matter soon." She gave a shrug, as if it wasn't a big deal to her.

I slowly blink, discounting the burning that slowly intensifies, and feel touched. This was the first affectionate thing she ever said to me or for me. It was the first time she stood up for me...that ANYONE ever stood up for me.

"Arigatou gozaimasu..." I whisper, slouching a little to the ground.

She smells of bashfulness, but mutters a 'welcome' back and the rest is silent. I smell Inuyasha brooding and he's not happy about it, but he follows Kagome's words. There is a tiny bit of thoughtfulness from him and I wonder what he's thinking about.

The others are openly baffled as well, but they seem to accept this a little more gracefully than he does.

All's well that ends well.

~*~*~

Time passes as I smell Shippo asleep next to Kirara. Miroku smells peaceful and I realize he's meditating. Sango's breathing is slow and even, and I know she's dozing to recover her strength.

Inuyasha is still angry, most likely at me, and it hasn't lessened any.

Well he could deal.

I was honest in my words. Kelah righted the wrongs he committed and should at LEAST have a day or two as a human again. The shards in my skin, combined with accepting my vampire side, magnified my powers more than KELAH'S.

I understood what it was like to be a powerful vampire.

Being reminded of the shards, finding them glowing beneath my blood-stained robe, I pull the sleeve up.

It was time to take them out and be a little more normal...at least until I changed back too.

Feeling eyes from those still awake, I bypass that and raise a hand. This would hurt of course, but it was the only way.

I slice the bump where the shards were, wincing a little. I smell attentiveness from everyone and know I just gained all eyes. With my extremely long nails, I slowly slip one under a shard and pull it out. I drop the shard to the ground and keep a sharp eye on it while going to the other.

As soon as the second shard is gone, the wound closes up again, though much slower and the power drain I feel is immense. The exhaustion kept at bay with the power boost comes like a wave and crashes over me.

It's all I can do to keep my eyes open to find the shards and grasp them.

"Kagome-sama daijoubu desu?"

I rapidly blink away sleep and look across the way, squinting in the magnified dark to Miroku. I smile a little, even though he can't see it. "Hai Miroku-sama. I'm just tired from everything. Didn't know how much until I took the Shikon no Kakera out."

I look to two in my hands, seeing my nails slowly retract. My tongue brushes against my fangs, finding them doing the same. There's an odd sensation from my nails and gums as and I shiver against it.

Creepy.

Heavily exhaling after everything is done, I slip the shards in the pocket of my robe, hoping they would stay safe.

Now I wish I hadn't broken the bottle to spur my vampire side on.

Everything seemed to stagnate after that. There was nothing to do but wait, yet I didn't want to sleep. I wanted to keep nose, ears, and eye on Kelah during his change so I knew when mine came too. He hadn't said anything about it being painful, and I hope it isn't.

I've had enough pain for the night.

So I give into the need for sleep, trying to keep my conscious from sinking too deep in case something happens during that time.

I would be rather dissatisfied if I missed anything.

~*~*~

I breathe a small sigh of relief when Kagome finally drops off. Now my attention can fully go to Kelah without any deviations.

There was something going on with that guy and I couldn't place it. I knew it had to deal with his transformation, one that I had no clue about. I could only keep everything tuned to him for anything suspicious.

In the meantime, everyone else could take the rest they needed as I watch over the area.

As I usually do.

I just wish it wasn't so dark in this cave. Even **I ** could barely see a thing. I don't know if morning has come and I have a severe need to see for some reason. If it was nearly dusk when we reached the cave, surely sunrise should be here by now.

I don't know how long we've been down here and I've been unable to keep track since we went down.

I scowl and fight to get up. But I still want to know; not being aware of what's going on around me always irks me.

I fight a few more times before mentally sighing and carefully standing to keep from alerting anyone. They were all exhausted, as I mildly was, and needed more sleep. These were the times I liked being part youkai. I could ignore it to do what was needed and sleep when I could.

I avoid stepping on those around me as I trail back. In minutes, I'm at the end of the tunnel, finding a small beam of dim light hitting some of the stone. So...morning WAS here.

"Is that the...sun?"

I startle and grip Tetsusaiga's hilt before placing the voice. How the hell I didn't notice him following me was beyond me.

Maybe I was more tired than I thought.

"Don't fucking SCARE me like that!" I severely whisper. I spy him shift and realize he was flying. That would do it.

He crept forward, almost shyly, and stared out the area with wide eyes. I smell him and sense the changes that occurred already. He's more human than vampire now and I feel a little forlorn at not being able to kill him.

But by the look of childlike innocence on his face, I feel a little less angry, and a little more understanding of Kagome's sympathy.

"Stupid! Don't go outside." I quietly warn, voice rough. I avidly watch him and see him almost physically weaken. His nails are still claws, but that is just the way they grew. His blood smells less evil and a little more humanlike.

At least knowing he was becoming human gave me hope for Kagome's condition. I almost wanted to get back inside and keep an eye on her, but there was a quiet grunt from my companion.

"What?" I ask, eyeing him with boredom. His fascination of a simple sunrise was lost on me, as I've seen too many in my lifetime already. They're nothing special.

"I...I feel..." Another cry was cut short as Kelah purposely stopped himself. He sunk to his knees, startling the shit outa me, arms wrapping around himself. "It...hurts!"

~*~*~

I could feel the change in my blood and the dimming of my senses. Even flying was becoming a burden.

I was returning human at last.

When Inuyasha left for the exit, I was compelled to follow him, as I wanted to see if the sun had risen. It was hard to stay in the air and took supreme act of will to keep myself from falling. It made me a little sad, but also excited.

Flying was the best thing I liked and I would miss it.

There was nothing to describe upon seeing the harsh rays of morning and not feel it burn my skin or burst into flames at the heat.

It was glorious.

I knew in that moment that I was almost fully human, if not done transforming. I even FELT more fragile, and it made me giddy.

Certainly I would have to get used to this...but I was content to look around with my new, dulled senses and look at the sun rise for the first time again.

I felt like a baby all over again.

But it was cut short with the sudden stinging sensation in my chest. I figured it was the ending of my changing, so I didn't bother thinking about it.

Until that second, more intense sting came and dropped me to my knees. I clutch my body against the pain as if to ward it off, frantically wondering what was going on. There was a bit of exhaustion that hit me, mostly from what I fought earlier. Now it seems to double tenfold and knock me for a loop.

My vision swims.

This wasn't supposed to be happening!

"Nani o suru?? Yameru!"

I grit my teeth as there's a sharp stab near my heart and I double to the ground, using the dirt to hold me.

God...the PAIN!...

"What's going on?!"

Through the blood rushing in my ears, I barely hear Kagome's worried voice.

Harshly breathing, I weakly turn to look at her, falling on my side to the dirt. "K...Kagome...itai yo..." I whisper, a hand trailing across the ground for her.

It just hurt so much to move!

In an instant, she was at my side and I felt touched at that. It brought tears to my eyes and I blinked at them. This girl, who cursed me with giving her a new life, was so forgiving and generous to me. I would never forget that.

"Inuyasha...what's happening?!"

"How should **I **know?? One second he was looking at the sunrise, than gave a cry of pain and fell to the ground! Can't you smell it?"

"Hai... But...this shouldn't be happening! He's HUMAN!"

Human...

That word echoed in my ears and I suddenly understood.

This wasn't anything to do with the vampire transformation anymore. This was totally different.

My heart palpitates unsteadily and I gasp for air as I feel like someone kicked me repeatedly. My free hand grips the earth and tears furrows into the ground in my pain.

"Kelah shikkari suru!" She cries, gripping my hand. I squeeze it in my pain, though I don't think I've hurt her. She's still a vampire. I can tell by the fangs that peeked when she spoke.

I just hope this doesn't happen to her either.

"Kagome..." I wheezed and ducked my head to my chest when my muscles spasm. My breath becomes erratic as I fight for it.

"Gods houshi-sama...what's WRONG with him?!"

I look behind Kagome and strain to see the two humans standing close behind her. I blink when my vision seems to swim out of focus for a second, almost disappearing.

Miroku's heavy sigh reaches my ears and I feel another stab of panic at that. The monk was highly knowledgeable for a human and I suddenly have a respect for his powers. He was strong for a human.

And for some reason, seems to feel pity for me after all I've done to him.

"He's human now Sango. His body is old. Two hundred years of cheating death is catching up with him."

I grit my teeth at a small pricking near my skin. My bones feel brittle and there's a pain in my joints to move them. My hand goes lax in Kagome's as my body heavily leans to the ground.

The monk is right.

I'm dying.

But somehow...it doesn't feel so bad.

At least I got to see the sun rise...and I can really and truly rest for once.

"Kelah..." Kagome whispered, her voice shaky. "You can't die...you just regained humanity! You have to live to see a sunrise!"

I give her a small smile, feeling my skin change now that my organs are through shifting. The new feeling makes me shudder, but I keep my vision locked on caring, watery brown and smile a little more.

"Kagome-chan..." I whisper, giving her hand a meek squeeze. "Shinpai suranai... This won't...happen to you... You haven't been a kyuketsuki that long... So be human again and...live for me..."

~*~*~

Then just like that...his eyes closed and his body turned lifeless.

As if someone fast forwarded Kelah, his skin turned from wrinkled to tight against his body and his facial structure altered as his bones disintegrated. The clothes around his chest became highly baggy and I barely smell the deterioration and decay as his body rots away at rapid pace.

Trying to catch up from his time to mine.

His hand in mine becomes hard and the skin leathery. It turns a dark color and some of it peels away, disappearing to nothing. I let go in shock, dropping his quickly appearing bones to the ground.

With nothing around them, the bones break apart and scatter around me...yet still eroding.

The village clothes fall to the ground, nothing to fill them. I watch with wide eyes as that skull becomes visible...then slowly starts to corrode as well.

This all seemed to happen in an instant...and then there was nothing left but the black and white robes given to Kelah.

And the memory of the time I spent with him.

A hush falls over as I numbly sit in front of his clothes; tears unknowingly falling over my face.

I never wished anything like this to happen to him in a million years. I didn't want him to go this way.

But now...at least Inuyasha got his chance at seeing Kelah die.

With a harsh swallow, I feel a familiar hand on my shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze. Without words, I'm picked up under the arms and cradled against a warm body. I'm grateful to him for his caring when needed, even in front of the others. My gaze still rests on that outfit and I hear Miroku murmur a few prayers to the departed.

Finally, I blink and look to Inuyasha as he gives me a gentle shake. "He's...gone..." I whisper, more tears falling.

~*~*~

If I didn't have such a good grip on Kagome, I would've dropped her in my shock. The bafflement and amaze that went through me at his decay wasn't something I expected.

But what Miroku said made sense.

It was too bad he wanted to become human, as it turned to his downfall NOW...

I looked away from horrified and dead brown and close my eyes, giving Kelah a small bit of sympathy.

At least he was a good fighter...

But now he was gone, and my attention turned to Kagome...experimentally smelling to see her blood's transformation so far. I smelled it the second her scent came to my nose when she appeared after Kelah's cry. After that, she must've been too caught up in what was happening to notice her own change.

By now...she was fully human again.

I can't help but breathe a sigh of relief, my mouth twitching upward.

Things could get back to normal now...at least normal for US anyway.

"Daijoubu?" I whisper, looking to her again.

"He...he's dead... He's gone... Will that...happen to ME?"

"It won't. You're already human Kagome."

She startled and looked at me stunned, but nodded after a second. She must've noticed everything was duller than before.

Just like my own transformation to human.

My gaze shoots to Miroku as the monk slowly gathers up Kelah's robes, his gaze solemn and even.

"What are you doing bouzu?" I retort, trying to get the tension to dissipate a little. I was used to death in my long life, as were the others from fighting together...but this was the first time we'd seen anything like this.

"Giving Kelah's remains a proper burial."

I don't bother to answer, knowing that...really...those clothes ARE the only thing left of the vampire. There's nothing but his scent on those robes left.

Not even his bones remain...there's nothing but dust particles in the dirt.

"Yosh...let's head back then. There's nothing else we can do here." I quietly answer, turning back for the village. Kagome shifts a little in my arms, but doesn't try to get out of my embrace. She knows she's I won't let her down.

A good thing...because her breathing quickly becomes even about a dozen paces from the cave.

My ears briefly flick back with a small, odd look. I sneak a peek at her peaceful face, feeling more content with her in my arms.

My Kagome was back.

~*~*~

"Will you slow DOWN Kagome-chan?? You'll make yourself SICK."

I shake my head, too happily stuffing my face with actual FOOD to care how I look. The day passed me by as I slept off my exhaustion of everything that happened within such a short timeframe.

It was heartening to be back to normal.

As if to celebrate, Sango mentioned food moments after I woke up and my stomach loudly agreed with her. So here we sat, everyone eating the forgotten provisions out of my pack that got left behind and overlooked with everything going on.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spy a hand stealthfully making its way to one of my unopened containers. My eyes narrow and in a flash, my chopsticks flick against Inuyasha's hand, hearing him grumble and sit back at being caught.

"You have your OWN ramen Inuyasha. Don't make me take you down for trying to steal mine." I easily threaten, going back to eating. I briefly meet his eyes, telling him I mean business.

He glared almost like a pout, but went back to his own food. "You're hogging it all!" He nearly whined, going back to scarfing his bowl empty. "I'm still hungry!"

"You'll deal. You have easier access to getting food now than I do." In no time, I finish the container and sip the broth, reveling in the taste.

Just barely, I hear him mutter about wishing I WAS still a vampire...so at least he could have all the ramen.

Quickly downing the rest of the juice, I set the container with the other and go for a third. "Inuyasha...osuwari."

I grin as he slams into the ground, trying desperately to keep his bowl from spilling over everywhere.

When he finally pulled himself off the wood floor, he glared at me like usual. "What the fuck was THAT for?!"

I glare back, letting the water seep in with the noodles. "You didn't think I HEARD you?? You're only a few feet away from me!"

"We heard as well and I personally like Kagome-sama a human than a vampire."

"Same here Kagome-chan."

I beam to my friends and dig in to my third bowl, taking it a little slower this time. This was udon, and one of my favorites.

"You know I didn't mean it you baka..."

One eye looks to my right, seeing a tinge to Inuyasha's face. I smile at him to lessen his embarrassment, also that I understand.

It was nice to get everything back to normal again and the second I get inside my home I'm going to give everyone a big hug.

I miss my family and my momma most of all.

The only thing to worry about now were Shikon no Kakera, Naraku, and school.

Sigh.


	13. Author's notes

Thanks to everyone who read this. It was quite an...INTERESTING way to write a small AU (if it could be considered one). But I'm glad those that liked the story liked it. There was a lot of information on vampires to use, but I wanted to keep it from being too hokey.

I got an idea for the first chapter/prologue from watching Queen of the Damned and I just had to buy the soundtrack to help with the creation process. Blame the final fight scene on 'Down with the Sickness.' X)

I've seen Queen of the Damned, both Blade movies, Interview with the Vampire, and own a six set of fiction books called The Last Vampire. I had a LOT of information to sort through. I used what I thought would be the best and some things that sounded logical during some of Kelah's explanations. The rest I meshed and mingled with what sounded cool.

Some of the things that happened never occurred to me until I was in the middle of a chapter and had a split second of block. After that, my mind ran with the ideas...even if I had a small know-how of what to do.

This can be considered a small continuation of both Avalanche and Giving from the Heart. The stories go in order with the series, so it's partly AU. I tried to keep it as IC as possible, but I assume there will be spots. Anything from Kagome can be blamed on being a vampire, and having two shikon shards in her arm.

Thanks again for reading and I hope you keep doing so!


End file.
